


Nigdy nie mów nigdy

by hypka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, No Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Unsafe Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypka/pseuds/hypka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam i Dean spotykają łowczynię, która ma zaległe porachunki z demonami. Wspólnie wyruszają na łowy, których celem ma być Lilith. Gdy jednak chodzi o Lilith nic nie jest proste, nawet gdy ma się do pomocy zadziorną medium i Colta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spotkania

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst opublikowany pierwotnie na portalu supernatural.com.pl, napisany na początku czwartego sezonu. Akcja przypada również gdzieś w tych okolicach. Skrótowo, jest to alternatywna wersja rozprawienia się z Lilith.

Właśnie sięgała po nóż, żeby przenieść w niebyt stojącą przed nią pomyłkę natury, gdy nagle jakiś huragan zbił ją z nóg i przygniótł do podłogi uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch.  
\- Co do cholery...!  
\- Teraz już się nie wywiniesz i nie skrzywdzisz więcej żadnego dzieciaka. – Głos, który zabrzmiał jej nad uchem pozwolił na wysnucie jednego wniosku. Huragan musiał być idiotą.  
\- Co ty bredzisz, to nie ja tylko ta druga... Złaź ze mnie do... – Dopiero teraz spojrzała na górującą nad nią sylwetkę mężczyzny i zaniemówiła. Już dawno nie widziała takiego przystojniaka. Poczuła drgnięcie w sercu, które szybko zdusiła sarkazmem.  
\- Widzę, że spostrzegawczość nie jest twoją silną stroną, ale podoba mi się to, że nie jesteś nieśmiały. To co, przechodzimy od razu do rzeczy, czy najpierw zdradzisz mi swoje imię.  
Gdzieś w tle usłyszała delikatne chrząknięcie i lekko zakłopotany głos:  
\- Dean, to Karen Sanders... łowczyni.  
\- Ach, więc masz na imię Dean. Niech zgadnę, Winchester?  
\- We własnej osobie. – Uśmiech jaki towarzyszył temu stwierdzeniu mógłby roztopić górę lodową. Karen jednak wciąż przepełniał gniew. Przez tych dwóch straciła świetną okazję zniszczenia wodnicy.  
\- Sława was wyprzedza. To co, będziesz tak leżał, czy pozwolisz mi wstać.  
\- Przepraszam, głupio wyszło.  
Zgrabnie poderwał się z ziemi i podał jej swoją rękę pomagając dziewczynie podnieść się z podłogi. Mimowolnie zauważyła jego silny i pewny uścisk dłoni. Gdzieś w głębi zabłysła kolejna iskierka, która na nowo ją poruszyła i zgasiła resztki złości.  
\- Dobra, w porządku. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Na szczęście wiem, gdzie nasza znajoma zrobi następny przystanek. Skoro już jesteście, to przyda mi się wsparcie. A potem, kto wie... przyda się trochę zabawy... co nie Dean? Szkoda byłoby zerwać tak uroczo rozpoczętą znajomość.   
Mówiąc to przeszła obok chłopaka i uśmiechając się z premedytacją trąciła go biodrem.  
\- No, ale teraz nie czas na to. Robota czeka. Wiecie gdzie jest stary młyn?  
\- Ten koło nawiedzonego lasu Baby Jagi?  
Sformułowanie Deana nieco ją rozbawiło, zdusiła w sobie jednak ironiczną odpowiedź o chatce na jednej nóżce i poprzestała na lekko kpiącym spojrzeniu.  
\- Tu jest tylko jeden młyn. Właśnie tam ją znajdziemy. Pojadę swoim samochodem, najlepiej będzie jak pojedźcie za mną. Tylko nie zabierajcie po drodze żadnego Jasia i Małgosi.

Młyn nie wywarł przyjaznego wrażenia. Zniszczone skrzydła wiatraka i powybijane deski nadawały mu odpowiednio złowieszczy charakter. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać:  
\- Oczywiście, jak zawsze musi to być apartament najwyższej klasy. Brakuje tylko garbatego stróża z siekierą w ręce i pary psów do kompletu.  
\- Och, nie musisz się bać, załatwiłam ich zeszłej nocy.  
Dean spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Karen.  
\- Mówisz serio, naprawdę pilnował tego garbaty cieć z psami?  
\- Nie Dean, tylko wpasowuję się w nastrój. Nie ma na co czekać. Może Sam obstawi tylne wejście, a my wejdziemy od frontu?  
\- Brzmi dobrze na początek, masz jakiś plan?  
\- W środku zapewne będzie ona i być może dzieciak Sommersów, wczoraj zaginął w okolicach Elmstreet, ma na imię Roland i ma 5 lat. Bądźcie więc ostrożni.  
Ruszyli we trójkę w kierunku zrujnowanej atrakcji turystycznej.  
\- A, i jeszcze jedno, uważajcie na jej paznokcie. Sączy się z nich trucizna, raczej was nie zabije, ale z pewnością kontakt z nią nie będzie przyjemny.  
\- Dobra to jaki jest plan?  
\- Wchodzimy i rozwalamy panienkę z odzysku. Dobry plan?  
\- Mi pasuje.  
\- To świetnie. Sam ruszaj, zaczekamy z Deanem pół minuty, a potem wkraczamy.  
Ledwo minął wyznaczony czas, gdy Dean z rozmachem kopnął w drzwi, które z hukiem rozpadły się w drzazgi. W środku panował półmrok, niewystarczający jednak, by ukryć ponury widok białej postaci o twarzy wysuszonej mumii pochylającej się nad leżącym na stole nieprzytomnym chłopcem.  
\- Chyba przerwaliśmy komuś kolację.  
\- No siostro, czas na ciebie...  
Dean nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy ciszę przerwał ogłuszający wrzask.  
\- Cholera, nie dość, że wyjątkowo urodziwa, to jeszcze muzykalna. Nie cierpię tych chodzących dziwadeł.  
Potem wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Wodnica rzuciła się w ich kierunku. Najpierw zaatakowała Deana, który nagle wylądował po drugiej stronie izby, lecz Karen zaatakować już nie zdążyła. Nauczona doświadczeniem Karen nie czekała, aż monstrum obróci się w jej kierunku tylko jednym ciosem wbiła jej nóż w plecy sięgając prosto wysuszonego serca. W jednej chwili dziki wrzask ucichł, a sama zjawa rozsypała się w pył.  
\- Uff, było blisko. Wszyscy cali. Dean?  
\- Czekaj niech się zastanowię...  
Karen z niepokojem podeszła do chłopaka i pomogła mu stanąć na nogi. Dean zupełnie nieskrępowany umyślnie oparł się mocno na dziewczynie, dzięki czemu mógł nacieszyć się jej miękkością. Ależ ona miała ciało. Zgrabna wysportowana sylwetka, do tego gibka i niezwykle zręczna. Może jednak ta noc będzie jeszcze do uratowania...  
\- Dean...  
\- Co?  
\- Nie jesteśmy sami...  
Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jego ręka samowolnie zawędrowała na jeden z jej pośladków.  
\- Przepraszam, to uderzenie o ścianę musiało mnie trochę ogłuszyć...  
\- Aha, ale teraz już w porządku?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Słowu towarzyszył rozbrajający uśmiech. Sam widząc minę brata wywrócił tylko oczami. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i podszedł do stołu, gdzie właśnie budził się leżący na nim chłopiec.  
\- Hej, jak się czujesz. – Głos Sama był pełen ciepła i sympatii.  
W oczach malca zabłysły łzy.  
\- Chcę do mamy.  
\- Już dobrze, zaraz cię do niej zabiorę, w porządku?  
Chłopiec niepewnie kiwnął głową i pozwolił Samowi wziąć się na ręce.  
\- Masz Sam, weź mój samochód. Jego rodzice mieszkają w ostatnim domu na Elmstreet. Poznasz go po takich ceramicznych skrzatach na trawniku.  
\- Jasne, dzięki Karen, to zabieram chłopaka, spotkamy się później.  
\- Na razie Sam.  
Po wyjściu Sama Karen przysunęła się do jedynego obecnego Winchestera.  
\- I zostaliśmy sami. Masz ochotę zobaczyć inne lokalne atrakcje turystyczne?  
\- Na przykład?  
\- Niedaleko jest bardzo przytulna chatka młynarza, myślę, że znajdziemy tam wszystko czego nam potrzeba, zainteresowany?  
\- Bardzo.

Podróż Impalą była krótka, trudno było jednak nazwać ją relaksującą. Napięcie rosło z każdym pokonywanym metrem. Gdy dojechali w końcu na miejsce o mało co nie rzucili się na siebie jeszcze w samochodzie. Ledwo zgasł silnik Dean pochylił się w kierunku siedzącej obok kobiety i władczo zagarnął jej usta dla siebie. Karen poczuła przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po całym jej ciele. Pulsowanie stawało się coraz silniejsze i bynajmniej nie chodziło tylko o krew. Niespokojnie poruszyła biodrami i ...z rozmachem walnęła kolanem w deskę rozdzielczą.   
\- Myślę... że w środku... będzie nam wygodniej. – Słowa z trudem wychodziły z ust. Przyspieszony oddech. Drżące ręce. Walące jak oszalałe serce. Wiedziała jedno, jej ciało nie chciało czekać. Zresztą nie tylko jej. Urywany oddech Deana mówił sam za siebie. Oboje jednak przystopowali i wysiedli wkraczając na terytorium chłodnej nocy. Dziewczynę przeszył dreszcz. Nie wiedziała czy winny temu jest wiatr, czy bardziej prymitywne instynkty. Myśl o tym co ich czeka we wnętrzu chatki rozpalała jej i tak rozbudzone zmysły. Lekko ugięły się pod nią zesztywniałe nogi, zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków w kierunku drzwi, gdy poczuła jak obejmują ją ciepłe ramiona chłopaka. Ciasno wtulona doskonale czuła jego napięte mięśnie. Mgiełka zapachu, która się wokół niego roztaczała oszałamiała. Karen przymknęła oczy i dała się ponieść chwili. Już tak dawno z nikim nie była, że prawie zapomniała jak to jest czuć przy sobie ciepło drugiego ciała. Jeszcze moment i przywita ich przytulne wnętrze oraz... mięciutkie łóżko.  
\- Hmm... Karen...  
\- Tak?  
\- Tu jest kłódka.  
\- Cholera... zapomniałam.  
Niechętnie opuściła ciepłe miejsce u boku chłopaka i pospiesznie zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie kurtki. Po wydającej się trwać wieczność chwili wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk zadowolenia. Próbowała trafić kluczem w otwór kłódki, ale ręce tak jej się trzęsły, że ta sztuczka stała się prawie niemożliwa do spełnienia. Dean delikatnie wyjął jej z dłoni mały przedmiot i otworzył drzwi przepuszczając ją na progu.  
\- Proszę, panie przodem.  
Karen wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i częściowo się opanowała. Przecież nie będzie robić z siebie idiotki. W końcu to dla niej nie pierwszyzna. Może i minęło trochę czasu od jej ostatniego razu, a facet, który jej teraz towarzyszył z pewnością wyróżniał się spośród tych, którzy mieli zaszczyt odwiedzić jej łóżko, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że ma zachowywać się jak przestraszona łania. Nie patrząc w kierunku wchodzącego za nią mężczyzny zrzuciła z siebie kurtkę i prowokacyjnie przykucnęła przy wygaszonym kominku.  
\- Czym chata bogata... – rzuciła w kierunku mężczyzny.  
\- Nieźle się tu urządziłaś. Od dawna tu mieszkasz?  
\- Od jakiegoś czasu...  
\- A jak trafiłaś na to miejsce?  
\- Powiedzmy, że znałam właściciela lokalu, który w zeszłym tygodniu po kilku wiekach szwendania się po tym łez padole w końcu dostąpił zaszczytu poznania swego stwórcy.  
\- Niech zgadnę, sama zaaranżowałaś im spotkanie?  
\- Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę.  
Starannie unikając patrzenia w kierunku chodzącego po pokoju mężczyzny, z wielkim zaangażowaniem zabrała się do rozpalania ognia. Jednak każda komórka jej ciała wzbudzała w niej świadomość jego obecności. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok. W powietrzu unosił się pobudzający zmysły zapach, a podłoga drżała przy każdym kroku. Nie wiedziała jak jej się to udało, ale niemal błyskawicznie rozpaliła w kominku. Dopiero teraz odwróciła się i odszukała spojrzeniem znajomą sylwetkę. Jego twarz niknęła w mroku rozświetlona jedynie niewielką poświatą płonącego w kominku ognia. Cienie zatańczyły na ścianach, gdy wolnym krokiem podszedł do niej i złożył jej na ustach gorący pocałunek.   
\- Hmmm, jest tylko taka kwestia, nie mam akurat przy sobie potrzebnego wyposażenia na takie sytuacje - Dean wyznał szczerze, przewidując ze smutkiem szybkie zakończenie spotkania. Karen jednak nie odsunęła się, mocniej tuląc się do mężczyzny.  
\- Ciążą możemy się nie przejmować, i jeśli jesteś w stanie mi zaufać, gdy powiem, że inne rzeczy też nam nie grożą, to nie widzę przeszkód do kontynuowania.  
Dean przez chwilę uważnie ją obserwował, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do całowania. Karen miała wrażenie, że ziemia usuwa jej się spod stóp. Nie chciała jednak poddać się bez walki. Wplotła palce w miękkie włosy mężczyzny i mocniej przyciągnęła go do siebie pogłębiając wzajemny kontakt. Ich języki splotły się ze sobą. Dłonie rozpoczęły nerwową wędrówkę. Pragnęli siebie. Pożądanie, które zaczynało ich trawić przynaglało do działania. Karen chwyciła za koszulę chłopaka i niecierpliwie pociągnęła. Na podłogę potoczył się deszcz guzików. Jeszcze tylko t-shirt i osiągnęła upragniony cel. Wędrując po szorstkiej skórze chłopaka czuła pod palcami jego bijące serce. Dean tez nie próżnował. Jej ulubiona bluzka w strzępach omal nie wpadła do ognia, stanik jednak nie miał tyle szczęścia i trafił dokładnie pomiędzy dwa płonące kawałki drewna. Chłopak pociągnął ją dalej od ognia w kierunku łóżka, na którym w końcu wylądowali z głośnym jękiem protestującego pod nimi mebla.  
Przyszedł czas na dolną część wciąż krepującej ich odzieży. Po krótkich zmaganiach dwie pary spodni wylądowały na stojącym nieopodal stole. Karen okrywała teraz tylko delikatna koronkowa bielizna, a dokładnie jej połowa, po górnym kawałku pozostało jedynie wspomnienie i mała kupka popiołu. Piersi zachęcająco przyzywały chłopaka do kolejnych igraszek. Dean nie oponował. Najpierw ostrożnie językiem zwilżył ich wzgórki, a po chwili włączył do zabawy również usta całkowicie rozsmakowując się w delikatnej słodyczy jej skóry. Karen westchnęła. Jego dotyk był zarazem mocny i delikatny. W migotliwym świetle ujarzmionego żywiołu ich skóra nabrała miodowo złotego koloru. Dziewczyna uniosła się na miękkim materacu, objęła dłońmi twarz mężczyzny i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, w których szalał większy ogień niż ten ogrzewający ich nagie ciała. Niesforna kropla ześlizgnęła się z szyi dziewczyny, a następnie podążyła w dół uroczym zagłębieniem między opuchniętymi od pocałunków piersiami. Dean zapragnął pokonać tę samą drogę. Karen poczuła na szyi jego rozpalone wargi, które w ślad za frywolną kroplą zsuwały się coraz niżej i niżej, zatrzymując się dopiero na granicy wyznaczającej jej kobiecość, a potem posunęły się dalej.  
\- Dean...  
Instynkt przejął nad nią kontrolę, nakazując jej otworzyć się przed nim. Chłopak nie miał jednak jeszcze dość. Chociaż ciało Karen jednoznacznie dawało znać, że jest gotowe na jego przyjęcie, wcale nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Teraz usta zastąpiły dłonie. Przebiegł palcami po skórze dziewczyny masując ją szybkimi głębokimi ruchami. Pragnienie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Karen musiała przejąć inicjatywę. Odnalazła jego ręce i splotła jego palce ze swoimi. Usta odszukały jego wargi i uwięziły korzystając z siły namiętności, która pchała ich ku wzajemnemu spełnieniu. Dziewczyna nie ustawała w działaniu. Wyswobodziła jedną rękę i sięgnęła do miejsca, które dla każdego mężczyzny jest ośrodkiem czystej rozkoszy. Reakcja Deana była natychmiastowa. Najpierw z gardła wydobył mu się cichy jęk, a w ślad za nim najbardziej interesująca ją w tej chwili część kochanka urosła i nabrała odpowiedniej twardości.  
Spojrzała na niego z tryumfem w oczach.  
Dean nie był w stanie dłużej czekać. Odnalazł jej wzrok i hipnotyzując niesamowitym pragnieniem, które płonęło w jego oczach nie pozwolił na przymknięcie powiek, kiedy mocno zagłębił się w jej wnętrzu, aż do ostatecznej granicy ich rozgrzanych ciał. Karen całkowicie go objęła oferując ciasną, wilgotną i rozpaloną kryjówkę. Przyciągnęła chłopaka do siebie i wtuliła się w niego, karmiąc jego siłą i pożądaniem. Teraz Dean przejął dowództwo. Wysunął się z dziewczyny i po chwili ponownie znalazł się w środku. Ich dłonie odnalazły siebie nawzajem. Splecione palce mocno zacisnęły się, gdy oba ciała poruszały się razem, ponaglane coraz szybszym rytmem. Karen trafiła w krainę przypływów i odpływów. Niczym ocean poddający się przyciąganiu Księżyca, tak jej ciało podążało w ślad za narzuconym przez kochanka rytmem. Rozkosz wzrastała z każdym kolejnym ruchem. W ich małym zredukowanym do dwójki ludzi świecie słowa gdzieś przepadły, w tej chwili niepotrzebne zastąpione poprzez dotyk, ciche rozgrzane jęki i całkowitą otwartość. Jeszcze trochę i poczuła jak świat niknie ustępując przed największą siłą, która mogła stać się udziałem człowieka. Fala rozkoszy porwała ją i uniosła daleko, gdzie towarzyszyć mógł jej jedynie Dean. Oboje zatonęli w tym czystym, nieskażonym uczuciu.   
Za oknem noc z zazdrością obserwowała parę kochanków. Dzisiaj jej chłód i ciemność nie miały wstępu do tego domu. Dzisiaj swoją przystań odnalazły tu pragnienie życia i radość zaspokojenia.

Obudziły go dziwne hałasy. Otworzył jedno oko i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które w niczym nie przypominało jego hotelowego pokoju. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest, zwłaszcza gdy jego wzrok padł na sylwetkę krzątającej się nieopodal kobiety. Otworzył drugie oko, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się zgrabnej postaci, ubranej w jego koszulę. Dziewczyna podwinęła zbyt długie rękawy i wykorzystując dwa ostatnie guziki, którym udało się przetrwać wczorajszy atak, zawinęła ją sobie na biodrach, dzięki czemu najważniejsze rzeczy zostały przykryte i dziewczyna mogła czuć się mniej więcej komfortowo, nie paradując przed nim całkiem nago. Dla Deana różnica była niewielka, jego wyobraźnia i tak pracowała pełną parą.  
\- Witaj słoneczko, dobrze spałaś?  
Dziewczyna słysząc głos obróciła się w jego kierunku, dzięki czemu mógł zobaczyć jej twarz, na której malowała się złość.  
\- Czy ty wiesz ile kosztowała mnie ta koronkowa bielizna, której resztki odnalazłam w kominku?  
\- Oj, ręka mi się omsknęła.  
\- Ręka ci się omsknęła! Ja ci zaraz powiem co mi się...  
Karen urwała w pół słowa, gdy Dean jak go pan Bóg stworzył wyskoczył z łóżka i ruszył w jej kierunku. Zrobiła niepewnie krok do tyłu, ale drogę zagrodził jej stół. Mężczyzna przysunął się do niej i chwytając ją lekko za podbródek uniósł jej twarz do góry.  
\- Przecież to tylko kawałek materiału, jeśli chcesz to później pojedziemy do miasta i kupię ci drugi komplet. Przecież nie będziemy się o to kłócić w taki piękny poranek, skoro można go wykorzystać o wiele lepiej.  
Pochylił się nad dziewczyną i zachęcająco podrażnił jej wargi własnymi. Cała złość Karen przeszła jak ręką odjął. Dean nie napotykając na opór wsunął do środka język smakując jej wnętrze. Delikatna nuta mięty świadczyła, że Karen musiała odnaleźć paczkę gum schowaną w kieszeni koszuli. Pocałunek był głęboki, oboje czerpali z niego przyjemność. Dłonie Deana zsunęły się w dół i rozplotły dwa kawałki materiału. Biedne dwa ostatnie guziki poświęcone w imię namiętności dołączyły do swoich pozostałych towarzyszy na podłodze, zaraz za nimi powędrowała koszula.   
W świetle wstającego słońca skóra kobiety nabrała ciepłego blasku. Dean objął Karen w talii i uniósł, swobodnie sadowiąc ją na stole.  
\- Karen...  
\- Hmm...  
\- Jesteś piękna...  
Dziewczyna spojrzała w iskrzące się zielenią oczy mężczyzny. Czuła się piękna, czuła się pożądana. Coś drgnęło jej w sercu. Jej czas dobiegał końca, nie sądziła, by miała jeszcze podobną okazję, chciała więc wykorzystać ją najbardziej jak się da. Przyciągnęła kochanka do siebie i mocno objęła. Zaczęła bardziej na niego nacierać, kusząco rozchylając uda i zaplatając nogi wokół jego bioder.  
Dean wyczuł zmianę w zachowaniu Karen. Jej ruchy stały się bardziej gwałtowne, gniewne. Jakby głodowała od wielu dni, a teraz ktoś postawił przed nią ulubione danie. Zachłannie przyciągnęła głowę chłopaka do siebie i przywarła do jego ust. Wysunęła biodra do przodu i całkowicie się przed nim otworzyła. Dean poddał się jej niemej desperacji. Przytrzymał dziewczynę w talii i jednym szybkim ruchem zagłębił się w jej rozpalonym wnętrzu. Ich usta wciąż były ze sobą złączone, ciało Karen przeszedł dreszcz. Byli ze sobą tak bardzo spleceni, że nawzajem czuli jak mocno biją im serca. Ich ciała odnalazły wspólny rytm, który poznały ostatniej nocy, lecz to Dean prowadził w tym tańcu. To przyspieszał doprowadzając kochankę do skraju rozkoszy, to zwalniał dając jej chwilę wytchnienia. Karen wydawało się, że trwało to wieczność. Na skórze zaczęły skrzyć się krople potu. Chłopak pochylił się i dotknął wargami ciała dziewczyny, spijając słony smak. Karen odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Dotyk mężczyzny drażnił jej skórę, wywoływał przyjemne mrowienie. Wszystko to jednak nikło w obliczu dużo potężniejszej fali, która napływała z siłą tsunami. Dean spojrzał na twarz trzymanej w ramionach kobiety, z jednego oka wyrwała jej się pojedyncza łza i spłynęła po policzku, niknąc w zagłębieniu szyi.  
Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, gdy i jego porwała fala spełnienia. Karen wtuliła się w niego. Jej ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz.  
\- Karen, wszystko w porządku? Co się dzieje? Karen...  
\- Dean...   
\- Karen?  
Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok napotykając jego niespokojne spojrzenie. Z oczu dziewczyny wymknęła się kolejna łza.  
\- Ja... nic nie mówiłam... bo chciałam ten ostatni raz... jeszcze ten jeden raz... poczuć, jak to jest być z kimś... zanim... zanim... wszystko się skończy.  
Na twarzy Deana odbiło się zaskoczenie. Widząc to dziewczyna wysunęła się z jego objęć i podeszła do okna, okrywając się po drodze ściągniętym z łóżka prześcieradłem. Gdy zaczęła mówić jej głos przepełniał smutek.  
\- Niecałe trzy lata temu polowałam na jednego z pomniejszych demonów. Byłam nieostrożna i wpadłam w zasadzkę. Okazało się, że miał on w mieście jeszcze kilku znajomych. Nie zabili mnie jednak, zrobili coś o wiele gorszego. Przeprowadzili rytuał... - głos dziewczyny przepełniała gorycz i smutek. Karen stała obrócona do chłopaka plecami intensywnie wpatrując się w krajobraz rozciągający się za szybą, nie widząc go jednak kompletnie. Teraz w oczach miała jedynie obrazy z przeszłości. Na wspomnienie bólu i strachu, który wtedy przeżyła przez jej ciało przeszedł zimny i nieprzyjemny dreszcz, tak daleki od tego, który czuła jeszcze przed chwilą w ramionach kochanka.  
\- Dali mi trzy lata życia. Trzy lata, które zmarnowałam na uganianie się za nimi, podejmując kolejne próby złamania zaklęcia. Poddałam się jakieś trzy tygodnie temu. Od dzisiaj równo za miesiąc minie ostateczny termin. Nie wiem do końca co mnie czeka, ale wiem na pewno, że nie będzie to nic przyjemnego i że nie wyjdę z tego żywa.  
Po policzkach Karen popłynęły łzy. Dean podszedł do dziewczyny i zamknął jej drobne ciało w swoich objęciach. Chciał dać jej swą siłę, pocieszyć. Wiedział co czuła i wiedział, że nie ma słów, które mogłyby ją pocieszyć. Dlatego trzymał ją tylko blisko przy sobie i pozwalał wyrzucić cały nagromadzony gniew i smutek. Powoli Karen zaczęła się uspokajać.  
\- Przepraszam, zwykle się tak nie rozklejam.  
\- Ciiii... nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Rozumiem cię. Ale wiesz, powiem ci jedno, nie poddawaj się jeszcze. Mamy kilka tygodni. Sam jest niezły w wynajdywaniu różnych dziwacznych sposobów, kto wie może na coś trafimy. Co ty na to?  
\- Chcesz mi pomóc? Myślisz, że jest dla mnie nadzieja?  
\- Póki żyjemy, zawsze jest nadzieja.

 

Tymczasem Sam odstawił do domu Rolanda. Dyskretnie podjechał samochodem w pobliże skromnej posesji, pozwalając chłopcu samemu dotrzeć do drzwi. Kiedy upewnił się, że chłopak bezpiecznie trafił w ramiona uszczęśliwionych jego widokiem rodziców, zawrócił i pojechał powłóczyć się po okolicy. Nie chciało mu się jeszcze wracać do hotelu, Dean na pewno szybko nie wróci, uznał więc, że warto rozejrzeć się w pobliżu, czy wiedźma nie pozostawiła po sobie jakiś nieumarłych pamiątek. Najpierw odwiedził miejski park, w którym poza spotkaniem paru pijaczków, zdziczałego kota oraz najwyraźniej wściekłej wiewiórki, która zapamiętale kopała pod drzewem prawie że wilczy dół, nic się nie działo. Potem wybrał się na pobliski cmentarz, gdzie o mało co nie znokautował grabarza, który chwiejnym krokiem wytoczył się nagle z jednej z krypt. Na widok Sama mruknął coś pod nosem i do uszu Winchestera doleciał niewyraźny zarzut, że człowiek już nigdzie się nie może wyspać. Po tym spotkaniu młody łowca uznał, że na dzisiejszy wieczór ma dosyć zwiedzania i pora wracać do hotelu.   
Bez problemu dotarł pod drzwi swojego pokoju, który jednak okazał się otwarty. Zaniepokojony wyciągnął zza paska broń. Nie spodziewał się żadnych gości, a wątpił żeby Dean już się pojawił. Ostrożnie zajrzał do środka, w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, rozświetlony jedynie wpadającym przez okno słabym światłem ulicznej latarni. Przy stole widać było ciemny zarys ludzkiej sylwetki. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka, mierząc w kierunku intruza.  
\- Kim jesteś!?  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał znajomy damski głos.  
\- Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli, Sam.  
\- Bela??! Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Kobieta sięgnęła do lampy i pokój zalało ostre światło żarówki.  
\- Co mogę ci powiedzieć Sam, miałam szczęście... piekło też ma swoje wyjścia awaryjne, trzeba tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać.  
\- I ty wiedziałaś?  
\- Ja nie, ale mój towarzysz ma w tym spore doświadczenie.  
\- Kto??  
Dopiero teraz zauważył, że w pokoju znajduje się jeszcze jedna osoba. Chłopak nie sprawiał wrażenia niebezpiecznego. Szczupły, o jasnych, kręconych włosach i bladoniebieskim spojrzeniu. Miał nie więcej niż 19 lat. Przynajmniej na tyle wyglądał. Z drugiej strony, kto wie jaką istotę kryło to ciało. Jeśli był demonem, mógł wybrać dowolną postać. Lilith uwielbiała na przykład wcielać się w małe dziewczynki.   
Sama ogarnęła wściekłość.  
\- Jak śmiesz po tym co zrobiłaś pojawiać się tutaj osobiście, przyprowadzając na dodatek kolejnego demona!?  
\- Spokojnie Sam, przychodzimy w interesach. Mamy dla was ofertę.  
\- Nie interesują mnie twoje oferty. Zabieraj tę swoją kukiełkę i wynoście się stąd. I radzę to zrobić teraz, póki jeszcze możecie wyjść o własnych siłach, bo za chwilę stracę cierpliwość i przestanę być taki uprzejmy, a wtedy przysięgam na boga, że niewiele po was zostanie.  
\- Może zobaczysz chociaż, co dla was przyniosłam. Zdobycie tego kosztowało mnie sporo wysiłku, więc proponuję odłożyć na razie wzajemne urazy i zachować się jak cywilizowani ludzie.  
\- Chyba kpisz! W twoim słowniku nie istnieje takie określenie jak cywilizowane zachowanie... A co do twego kolegi... nie wiem, kim lub czym on jest, ale na pewno do człowieka mu daleko.  
W tej chwili w ręku Beli zabłysł przedmiot, którego swego czasu z Deanem tak bardzo szukali. Kobieta trzymała Colta. Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Sama podając mu go.  
\- Proszę, moja gałązka oliwna.  
Sam spojrzał na jej wyciągniętą rękę, a potem na nią. Gdzieś wgłębi umysłu rozsądek próbował dojść do głosu, lecz emocje skutecznie go zagłuszały. Gniew, który nim teraz zawładnął był ogromny. Jakże nienawidził tej kobiety. To między innymi przez nią Dean trafił do piekła, to w wyniku jej podstępu stracili broń, która mogła go ocalić.   
Sam uniósł rękę w kierunku rękojeści colta. Bela, myśląc, że chłopak sięga po rewolwer jeszcze bardziej go podsunęła. Sam jednak ominął jej rękę i z całej siły ją spoliczkował. Bela zatoczyła się na ścianę, colt z głuchym trzaskiem upadł na podłogę. Gdy podniosła twarz z wargi popłynęła strużka krwi. Towarzysz Beli widząc co się dzieje w jednej chwili znalazł się obok zasłaniając ją przed wciąż wściekłym Samem. Bela uspokajająco kiwnęła ręką. Podniosła z podłogi broń i znowu wyciągnęła ją w kierunku młodego łowcy.  
\- W porządku, miałeś do tego prawo. Czy teraz możemy przejść do interesów?  
Winchester zmierzył ją gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nie zamachnął się jednak po raz drugi. Całkowicie pominął wyciągniętą rękę kobiety i ledwo hamując targające nim uczucia niemal wysyczał.  
\- Czego ty chcesz?  
Kobieta widząc, że Sam nie ma zamiaru wziąć od niej Colta położyła go na stole.  
\- Na razie porozmawiać.  
\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.   
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że mamy za sobą burzliwą przeszłość, ale myślę, że możemy mieć wspólny cel.  
\- Ja mam na razie jeden cel, żebyś znikła z moich oczu, jeśli myślisz o tym samym to faktycznie dążymy do tego samego.  
\- Myślę o Lilith, wiem jak pokrzyżować jej szyki, wiem gdzie będzie dokładnie za miesiąc. Zainteresowany?  
\- Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? Do tej pory słyszałem od ciebie same kłamstwa. Może teraz też szykujesz kolejną pułapkę?  
\- Cóż, i tak obojętnie co powiem, to mi nie uwierzysz. Dlatego przyniosłam Colta jako gest mojej dobrej woli. Nie proszę, żebyś mi zaufał...  
\- I słusznie...  
\- Chcę tylko, byś mnie wysłuchał.  
\- Uważasz, że na to zasługujesz?  
\- Uważam, że informacje, które mam do przekazania mogą być dla ciebie użyteczne. Jeśli chcesz dorwać Lilith, to powinieneś się trochę opanować. Chyba że Lilith już cię nie interesuje, wtedy faktycznie nie mam tu nic do roboty...  
Po krótkim wywodzie Beli w pokoju zapadła cisza.  
\- To jak będzie Sam? Chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia i dostać swoją szansę zabicia Lilith, czy nie?  
Winchester nadal milczał. W głowie zapanował mu mętlik. Wciąż czuł złość i gniew.  
\- Dobra, nie to nie. Zostawiam ci Colta, może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Życzę powodzenia w samodzielnym błąkaniu się w poszukiwaniu Lilith.  
Bela skierowała się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Czekaj. – Chęć zemsty zwyciężyła. – A co wy będziecie z tego mieli? Gdzie tkwi haczyk?  
\- Na razie nie chcę niczego w zamian. Dam ci tę informację i zrobisz z nią, co zechcesz. Znajdziesz Lilith i zabijesz ją, to znowu pogadamy.  
\- Niby o czym? Do czego jestem ci potrzebny? A co jeśli się nie zgodzę?  
\- Niech to będzie moje ryzyko. Zresztą już same zabicie tej dziwki, jest tego warte. – Belę przeszły ciarki na wspomnienie tego, czego doświadczyła dzięki Lilith. Wzdrygnięcie się było na tyle krótkie, że Sam nawet się nie zorientował, co kobieta przeżywa. Tylko jej niebieskooki towarzysz popatrzył na nią uważniej.  
\- Hej, wszystko gra? – Jego dźwięczny głos wyrwał Belę ze świata wspomnień. Sam zwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.  
\- A tak właściwie, to kim ty jesteś?  
\- Mam na imię Seth. I mogę cię zapewnić, że nie jestem demonem. – Stwierdzenie było spokojne, opanowane i bez wyrazu. Sam doznał wrażenia, że rozmawia z robotem.  
\- Ale człowiekiem też nie jesteś?  
\- Nie.  
\- To kim?  
W tej chwili rozległo się pukanie, a zaraz potem do pokoju wtargnęła urocza i roześmiana brunetka.  
\- Znudziło mi się czekanie. A że nie słychać było żadnego rumoru zza drzwiami, to uznałam, że doszliście do porozumienia. To jak możemy zaczynać?  
Sam spojrzał na dziewczynę i poczuł, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Jeszcze w życiu nie widział niczego piękniejszego. Gęste czarne loki otaczały pociągłą twarz o śniadej cerze. Kocie ciemne oczy, drobny nos i pełne usta były tylko przygrywką do całości postaci. Smukła sylwetka, szczupłe nogi i zachęcająco podkreślone biodra dopełniały całości obrazu. Potrzebował sporej chwili, żeby otrząsnąć się na tyle, aby móc sklecić jakieś zrozumiałe dla otoczenia zdanie.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na Belę, potem na Setha. Bela uznała, że potrzebne jest niewielkie wyjaśnienie.  
\- Jeszcze nie przeszliśmy do konkretów, jeśli chcesz, sama możesz mu powiedzieć, jaka jest twoja rola.  
Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, obróciła się do Sama i przedstawiła z właściwą sobie energią.  
\- Jestem Amy. Dla jednych wróżka dla innych medium. Dla ciebie zaś kopalnia wiedzy o Lilith. – Zmrużyła oczy i jeszcze bardziej przybliżyła się do chłopaka. Teraz dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. - Hmmm, przystojniaczek z ciebie, czuję, że nasza znajomość zaowocuje ciekawymi przeżyciami, zawsze najlepsze objawienia miewałam w łóżku.  
Sam odniósł wrażenie, że temperatura otoczenia jakby wzrosła, a pewne elementy jego ciała zaczynają żyć własnym życiem.  
\- Nie bój się, obiecuję, że będę delikatna, ale mówię ci sex z odrobiną pikanterii jest zdecydowanie lepszy. – Mówiąc to Amy mrugnęła w kierunku chłopaka, a pokój wypełnił jej dźwięczny śmiech.  
Bela wywróciła oczami.  
\- A tobie tylko jedno w głowie. Jeszcze nic nie ustaliliśmy, ale skoro już tu jesteś, to możemy od razu przejść do sedna. – Zręcznie przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła. – To nie potrwa długo, ale lepiej mi się rozmawia na siedząco. Amy?  
\- Ja postoję, dziękuję.  
Seth jakby przytłoczony obecnością nowo przybyłej odszedł parę kroków i przysiadł na stojącej nieopodal kanapie. Sam w końcu się opanował i usiadł w taki sposób, żeby mieć na oku całą trójkę niespodziewanych gości. Widząc, że każdy znalazł dla siebie miejsce Bela podjęła rozmowę.  
\- Jak zdążyłeś się dowiedzieć, Amy jest medium. Wyjątkowo potężnym medium. Właściwie nikt do końca nie wie jak dużą posiada moc, pewnie nawet ona sama tego nie wie.  
\- Po prostu nigdy nie było konieczności, żeby to sprawdzić. – Amy musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Ponownie skupiając na sobie uwagę obecnych. – Mam wrażenie, że teraz będzie okazja. We dwoje zawsze jest ciekawiej. – Amy znowu mrugnęła znacząco, równocześnie rozciągając w uśmiechu usta.  
Bela zignorowała zachowanie brunetki i kontynuowała dalej.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, co do tej pory pokazała uważamy, że z łatwością może śledzić poczynania Lilith i to bez jej wiedzy. Na razie wiemy, że równo za miesiąc wybiera się do Maine, żeby złamać kolejną pieczęć. Jeszcze nie wiemy w jaki sposób chce to zrobić, ale Amy, jak tylko zbierze siły, dowie się i tego. Potem zostanie jedynie wybrać się na małą przejażdżkę i po Lilith zostanie tylko złe wspomnienie. Niestety ja i Seth nie będziemy mogli wam towarzyszyć, Lilith jest dla nas zbyt niebezpieczna, ale mając Colta myślę, że ty i Dean będziecie w stanie ją pokonać. Dodatkowo Amy wam pomoże. Ma tą znakomitą umiejętność rozróżniania demonów od ludzi, cecha bardzo przydatna w starciu z Lilith. Twoje wspaniałe zdolności też nie są bez znaczenia.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? – Głos Sama był cichy, lecz wciąż kierowała nim podejrzliwość.  
\- Mówiłam ci, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, może zechcesz pomóc mi w innej sprawie. Jeśli nie, trudno. Śmierć Lilith będzie dla mnie wystarczająco satysfakcjonująca. Też mam z nią pewne rachunki do wyrównania.  
\- A ty Amy? Dlaczego to robisz?  
Twarz dziewczyny nabrała poważnego wyrazu. Zerknęła na Belę i siedzącego w cieniu Setha.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że chcę się po prostu odwdzięczyć. Bela i Seth uratowali mi życie, jeśli w ten sposób mogę im pomóc, to chcę to zrobić.  
Sam uważnie obserwował dziewczynę. Nie całkiem jeszcze był przekonany do tego pomysłu, ale w końcu uznał, że warto podjąć ryzyko. Bela widziała jak wahanie Sama znika zastąpione przez nadzieję dopełnienia zemsty.  
\- To jak będzie Sam, wchodzisz w to?  
\- Niech i tak będzie. Zgadzam się, ale zastrzegam, że ostateczna decyzja będzie należała do mnie. Zrobimy to według mojego planu, albo nie zrobimy wcale.  
\- Będzie jak chcesz. Amy zna mój numer, jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować dzwońcie. A teraz ja i Seth zostawimy was samych. – Podniosła się z krzesła i spojrzała wyczekująco w kierunku swojego towarzysza. Seth podszedł do niej i zadziwiająco delikatnym gestem wziął ją za rękę. Do Sama dotarło, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż interesy.  
\- Bela?  
\- Tak?  
\- Dlaczego chcesz śmierci Lilith?  
\- Może kiedyś ci powiem Sam, ale nie teraz. Trzymaj się. Amy?  
\- Hmmm.  
\- Pilnuj go, on ma w sobie duży potencjał. Szkoda byłoby go zmarnować.  
\- Nie omieszkam sprawdzić ten jego potencjał, możesz mi wierzyć. – Na twarzy Amy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmieszek. Bela ogarnęła ich wzrokiem i się roześmiała.  
\- Życzę przyjemnej zabawy. Na razie Amy. Do widzenia Sam. – Szybko podeszła do drzwi i opuściła pokój. Przez chwilę było jeszcze słychać stukot jej obcasów na korytarzu, lecz zaraz i on ustał pozostawiając po sobie niespokojną ciszę.  
\- I tak zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje. To kiedy wróci twój brat, bo mam pomysł jak moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać. Co ty na to? – Ręka dziewczyny powędrowała do góry i zatrzymała się na karku chłopaka. Sam spojrzał w jej ciemne oczy i zatonął w jej źrenicach. Dopiero co poznał tę dziewczynę, ale miała w sobie jakiś niezwykły magnetyzm, któremu nie potrafił się oprzeć. Bezwiednie odnalazł jej usta i zrobił pierwszy krok ku lepszemu poznaniu.  
Miała cudowny smak. Lekko słodki z odrobiną cynamonu i jakiegoś nieznanego mu dodatku, nadającemu całości trochę ostrości. Za każdym razem, gdy jego język natrafiał na jej usta już prawie... prawie wiedział, co to jest... lecz myśl pojawiała się tylko na krótką chwilę, po czym ulatywała zanim zdążył ją rozpoznać. Próbował więc wciąż od nowa coraz mocniej wpijając się w jej wargi. Dziewczyna nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i gorący. W końcu oderwali się od siebie, aby złapać odrobinę oddechu. Klatka piersiowa Sama gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała. Serce biło w oszałamiającym tempie. Zdecydowanie objął dziewczynę w talii. Była tak szczupła, że dłonie niemal zetknęły się ze sobą. Bez wysiłku uniósł ją do góry, a ona wtuliła się w niego, gdy pospiesznym krokiem skierował się w stronę łóżka.   
\- Jesteś pewna? – Miał zachrypnięty głos. Czuł też, że już za późno na takie pytanie. Oboje przekroczyli moment, w którym można się było jeszcze wycofać. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła nogi wokół jego bioder. Upuścił ją na miękki materac, jednocześnie zdejmując z niej cienką bawełnianą bluzeczkę. Pospiesznie ściągnął z siebie koszulę razem z t-shirtem. Teraz Amy mogła delektować się widokiem wspaniale ukształtowanego ciała. Gdy Sam pochylił się nad nią, śmiało sięgnęła w jego kierunku, chcąc poczuć jak pod skórą pracują mu mięśnie. Jej drobne dłonie rozpoczęły swą wędrówkę od ramion chłopaka, powoli kierując się coraz niżej delikatnie chłodząc jego rozpaloną skórę. Kiedy dotarły do krawędzi spodni, ich oczy się spotkały.   
Sam zachęcająco się uśmiechnął i Amy zaczęła rozpinać stojący na przeszkodzie pasek. Ledwo udało jej się dokończyć dzieło, gdy sama została pozbawiona reszty krępującego ją do tej pory ubrania. W oczach chłopaka zabłysły wesołe ogniki, nadeszła jego kolej nacieszyć się widokiem niemalże idealnie zbudowanego kobiecego ciała. Pełne piersi zakończone ciemnoczerwonymi wzgórkami dumnie prężyły się w górę, smukła szyja prosiła się o pocałunki, a delikatnie zarysowane mięśnie, płaski brzuch i kilka blizn świadczyły, że dziewczynie nie obca była walka. Jednak to co najbardziej przykuwało teraz jego wzrok to wyraźnie podkreślone biodra i smukłe uda, które Amy rozchyliła w oczekiwaniu na jego przybycie.   
Szybko wyzwolił się z własnych spodni i wpasował w niewielką przestrzeń, stworzoną specjalnie dla niego. Ostrożnie oparł na dziewczynie część własnego ciężaru i sięgnął jej szyi. Amy cicho jęknęła, Sam poczuł jak na jego plecach zaciskają się jej drobne palce. Spokojnie bez pośpiechu zsunął się niżej i smakował każdy fragment odsłoniętych alabastrowych wzgórz. Ich zarumienione końce pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, nabierając przepięknej bordowej barwy.   
Do jego świadomości jak przez mgłę przebił się delikatny ból, gdy Amy jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła dłonie wbijając mu w skórę na plecach niczym pazurki własne paznokcie. W odpowiedzi Sam przebiegł palcami po jej gładkim ciele sięgając do centrum jej kobiecości. Amy zareagowała całą sobą. Wygięła się w łuk, a z ust wyrwał jej się zduszony okrzyk. Przymknęła powieki chłonąc uczucie rozkoszy, które rozlewało się po wszystkich zakamarkach jej ciała. A najlepsze wciąż było jeszcze przed nimi.   
Ich usta znowu się spotkały. Nie mogli się sobą nasycić. W końcu Sam pierwszy oderwał wargi i odsunął na moment. Amy wiedziała co teraz ma nastąpić, co jej partner chce zrobić. Cichy szelest folii trwał jedynie sekundę. Amy poczuła suchość w ustach, a serce zamarło w oczekiwaniu, wstrzymała oddech, a Sam delikatnie wsunął się w jej wnętrze.   
Wkrótce porzucił delikatność. Jego siła i zdecydowanie prowadziły ich przez cudowną krainę namiętności. Miała wrażenie, że za chwilę sięgnie gwiazd. Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie, i kolejne, i kolejne. Wszystko wokół zaczęło wirować. Pokój zalało jasne światło. Nagle przed oczami pojawiły się żywe i barwne obrazy. Przez chwilę zobaczyła siebie i Sama w jakimś starym domu, obok stała kobieta i jakiś mężczyzna. Miała wrażenie, że gdzieś kryje się jeszcze czyjaś obecność, mroczna i nieprzyjazna. Raptem rozbłysło w niej zrozumienie. Obrazy zaczęły zmieniać się coraz szybciej, wszystko zaczynała spowijać czerwień, była wszędzie. W gardle Amy zaczął rodzić się krzyk.  
\- Amy!!!  
Gdzieś na granicy świadomości dobiegł ją czyjś głos.  
\- Amy!! Wróć do mnie!!  
Wolno uniosła powieki, jej oczy napotkały mocno zaniepokojony wzrok Sama. Uśmiechnęła się blado i wtuliła w męskie ciało łapiąc tę odrobinę ciepła, które pomału przegoniło lodowaty lęk. Wiedziała już, co planuje Lilith i wcale jej się to nie podobało.  
\- Amy?? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Musimy ją powstrzymać Sam. Po prostu musimy.  
Sam kołysał dziewczynę w objęciach.  
\- Hej, co się stało? Strasznie mnie wystraszyłaś.  
\- Przepraszam, nie panuję nad swoimi wizjami. - Westchnęła głęboko, próbując uspokoić oddech. - Tak to z nimi bywa, ale nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać, przynajmniej póki jest noc.  
\- Już dobrze, nie musisz nic mówić, do świtu zostało jeszcze parę godzin, może spróbujesz się trochę przespać?  
\- Ale zostaniesz ze mną?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Dziękuję Sam.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę, tylko zgaszę światło.  
Delikatnie wyswobodził się z objęć dziewczyny i podszedł do stolika, na którym stała wciąż zapalona lampka. Amy od razu poczuła się samotna. Co prawda widok paradującego przed nią Sama w stroju Adama był całkiem miły dla oka i nieco wynagrodził jej ten krótki moment opuszczenia, ale i tak nie mogła się doczekać jego powrotu. Gdy tylko znowu wślizgnął się pod przykrycie, Amy z przyjemnością wtuliła się w ciepłe męskie ciało. Ułożyła głowę na jego klatce, tak, że wyraźnie słyszała jak jego serce wybija równy mocny rytm, który wkrótce ukołysał ją do snu. Sam wsłuchiwał się jak niespokojny oddech Amy powoli uspokaja się. Gdy wreszcie miał pewność, że dziewczyna zasnęła, przymknął powieki podążając w jej ślady.  
Obudziło ich głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.  
\- Sammy, mam nadzieję, że masz na sobie spodnie, bo mamy gościa.  
Dean raźno wszedł do pokoju i od razu skierował się w stronę łóżek.  
\- Sammy, śpisz?  
Z początku nie zauważył, że Sam ma obok siebie towarzystwo, już miał zamiar ściągnąć z niego przykrycie, gdy spostrzegł drobną brunetkę, która wpatrywała się w niego ciemnymi oczami.  
\- Oh... widzę, że też przyprowadziłeś gościa.  
\- Cześć Dean. – Amy kurczowo przytrzymując okrywający ją koc próbowała zachować resztki godności.  
\- Hmmm, czyżbyśmy się znali? Bo jestem pewien, że nie miałem tej przyjemności. Z pewnością bym zapamiętał taką ładną buzię.  
\- Dean... – Do rozmowy włączył się Sam. – Możesz wrócić za chwilę?  
\- Może i mogę, ale nie jestem pewien czy chcę. – Na twarzy starszego Winchestera pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.  
\- Nie przedstawisz mi swojej dziewczyny, Sam?  
\- Jestem Amy, sama mogę mówić za siebie. I sądzę, że powinieneś posłuchać brata.  
\- Taaak? Ale to mój pokój, chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie moje łóżko.  
\- Dean... – Sam ponownie spróbował skupić uwagę brata na sobie.  
Zza pleców starszego Winchestera dobiegło ciche kaszlnięcie. Karen postanowiła trochę rozładować narastające w pokoju napięcie.  
\- Chyba najlepiej będzie jak pójdę po kawę, Dean pomożesz mi?  
Dean z ociąganiem spojrzał na Karen. Kobieta podeszła i zdecydowanie pociągnęła go za rękaw.   
\- No chodźże, jestem pewna, że ta rozmowa może poczekać.  
Dean zwrócił twarz w kierunku pary kochanków.  
\- Dobra, daję wam dziesięć minut, ale potem chcę wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi. To miło braciszku, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś do towarzystwa, ale wyraźnie czuję, że kryje się za tym coś więcej.  
Szedł właśnie do wyjścia, gdy jego wzrok przyciągnął przedmiot leżący na stole. Zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Karen wpadła na niego z impetem.  
\- Dean, uważaj...  
Jednak on wcale jej nie słyszał, jak wmurowany wpatrywał się w spoczywający na blacie rewolwer.  
\- Co to tutaj robi...? Sam...?  
Młodszy z Winchesterów zaklął pod nosem. Trzeba było wczoraj schować Colta, ale myślał, że zdąży to zrobić rano. Zawahał się i zrobił gest jakby chciał wstać, w ostatniej chwili jednak się opamiętał. Nie będzie przecież ganiał nago przed Karen.  
\- To długa historia. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, tylko daj nam trochę czasu, żebyśmy się mogli ubrać.  
Dean zmierzył brata długim spojrzeniem.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wpakowałeś się w jakieś głupoty. Jeśli tego Colta przyniosła ta osoba, o której myślę, to masz mi wiele do wyjaśnienia i lepiej, żeby były one zadowalające.  
\- Dobrze Dean, później.  
\- Czy ta kobieta, która znajduje się w twoim łóżku ma z tym coś wspólnego?  
\- Obiecuję, że wszystko ci powiem, ale nie teraz, w porządku?  
Dean niechętnie rzucił jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie bratu i w końcu opuścił pokój. Karen czekała już na korytarzu.  
\- Ufff, mogło być dużo gorzej. – Sam przeciągnął ręką po czole w udawanym geście ocierania potu.  
Amy jednak wcale nie wyglądała na przestraszoną. Słońce wesoło zaglądało przez okno ich hotelowego pokoju. Cały nocny strach gdzieś uleciał. Owszem wizje, których doświadczyła był przerażające, ale one jeszcze się nie zdarzyły i w świetle poranka sytuacja nie wydawała się już taka poważna.  
\- Myślisz, że faktycznie wrócą już za dziesięć minut?  
Sam uważniej zerknął na towarzyszącą mu kobietę. Na jej twarzy malował się zagadkowy wyraz.  
\- Czemu pytasz?  
\- Może powinniśmy zaoszczędzić czas i razem wziąć prysznic? Co ty na to?  
Sam też się uśmiechnął.  
\- Myślę, że to fantastyczny pomysł.  
Zerwał się z łóżka i już wyciągał do niej ręce, chcąc pomóc jej wstać, gdy przypomniał sobie wczorajszy wieczór.  
\- A co jeśli znowu będziesz miała wizje? Nieźle mnie wczoraj nastraszyłaś.  
\- Nie martw się. Nigdy nie miewam ich w dzień. Nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu tak jest, może to za sprawą słońca, może coś innego przeszkadza, nie wiem. W końcu jednak nie muszę znać budowy odkurzacza, żeby się nim posługiwać.  
\- Skoro tak, to pospieszmy się.   
Sam nie czekając na jej reakcję złapał ją na ręce i szybko zaniósł do łazienki. Ostrożnie wszedł do kabiny i postawił kobietę na podłodze. Stanął za nią i czule odgarnął jej włosy z karku. Amy poczuła, jak jego zwinne palce rozmasowują jej napięte mięśnie. Przez jej ciało przebiegł prąd, a wszędzie gdzie dotarł rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło. Pochyliła głowę i wsparła się rękami o ściany kabiny. Sam zsunął ręce i zajął się teraz jej piersiami. Amy cicho jęknęła, gdy poczuła na karku jego usta.  
\- Szkoda, że mamy tak mało czasu. – Cichy szept chłopaka zabrzmiał tuż nad jej uchem. Amy też żałowała. Cóż jednak poradzić, trzeba wykorzystać każdą minutę najlepiej jak się da. Prawie na oślep sięgnęła do gałek prysznica sprawiając, że zalał ich strumień początkowo zimnej wody. Stopniowo woda stawała się coraz cieplejsza, i mięśnie z radością przywitały jej relaksujące działanie. Sam westchnął i obrócił dziewczynę tak, że znów mógł podziwiać jej twarz. Włosy przylgnęły jej do ramion, sięgając aż do piersi, dopiero teraz zauważył, jak są długie, gdy ciężar wody rozprostował czarne loki na całą długość. Poczuł jak Amy odgarnia mu jakieś niesforne kosmyki, które opadły mu na czoło. Niespiesznie podniósł ręce i zamknął dziewczynę na niewielkim obszarze, który rozciągał się między jego dłońmi. Przygarbił się na tyle, że jego twarz znalazła się tuż przy jej twarzy. Amy próbowała sięgnąć jego ust, lecz Sam zręcznie unikał kontaktu, drażniąc się z nią. W końcu dziewczyna unieruchomiła mu głowę oplatając go własnymi dłońmi i mocno wczepiła się w jego wargi. Satysfakcja trwała krótko. Chłopak chwycił jej obie ręce i przytrzymując za nadgarstki oparł o ścianę tuż nad jej głową. Pole manewru skurczyło się jeszcze bardziej. Nie przeszkadzało jej to wcale. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpiecznie. Nie miała też wcale zamiaru się poddać. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i z pełną premedytacją uwodzicielsko oblizała wargi. Tak jak się spodziewała Sam nie pozostał obojętny. Amy zręcznie założyła nogę na biodrze chłopaka i kusząco wysunęła się do przodu. Ich wspólne zmagania trwały jakiś czas. Jedno i drugie to traciło, to zyskiwało przewagę doprowadzając się wzajemnie do coraz większej gorączki. Zabawa jednak nie mogła trwać długo. Mieli mało czasu... chwycił dziewczynę i oparł wyżej o bok kabiny. Miała lekko zamglony wzrok. Jeszcze przez moment napawał się tą chwilą. Jej oddanie, zaufanie i wiara wzbudzały w nim falę ciepłych uczuć. Trzymając ręce na jej talii odszukał wargami jej usta i równocześnie jednym płynnym ruchem wypełnił ją sobą. Woda wciąż obmywała ich ciała, gdy raz za razem zagłębiał się w jej gorącym wnętrzu. Czuł delikatne pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie wczoraj paznokcie Amy zaznaczyły swą obecność. Tym razem choć dziewczyna mocno wsparła się na jego ramionach, jedyną pamiątką, która pozostanie mu po tych upojnych chwilach będą wspaniałe wspomnienia. Zaczął przyspieszać, Amy mocniej oplotła nogami jego biodra. I mknęli tak oboje przez cudowny świat namiętności, aż do jego oszałamiającego kresu. Ich wspólnemu spełnieniu nie przeszkodziły żadne nowe wizje, Amy pierwsza na chwilę zastygła, gdy poczuła, że wszystko tonie w obezwładniającej ferii uczucia. Sam podążał tuż za nią. Pochylił głowę i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Jego ciepły oddech omiótł dziewczynie kark. W końcu odsunął się trochę i wciąż przytrzymując pozwolił jej stanąć na nogi. Jak na razie jeszcze nie bardzo chciały współpracować. Wciąż czuła tę przyjemną słabość. Jednak wszystko co dobre wkrótce musi się skończyć. Amy cicho westchnęła i zakręciła wodę. Ostatni raz skradła Samowi pocałunek i wyślizgnęła się na zewnątrz. W jednej chwili Sam poczuł dziwną pustkę. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do obecności jej miękkiego ciała. Zebrał się w sobie. Niedługo miał przyjść Dean. Czekała go trudna rozmowa. Wyszedł z kabiny i ruszył w ślady Amy łapiąc po drodze pozostały suchy ręcznik.

Sam nie zdążył jeszcze całkiem się ubrać, gdy rozległo się pukanie.  
\- Ja otworzę. To pewnie pokojówka. – Amy wesoło podbiegła do drzwi.  
Ostatnie co widział to szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy i przesłany na odległość całus. Po chwili usłyszał jakieś hałasy, a następnie krótki krzyk dziewczyny, po którym zaległa głucha cisza.  
\- Amy, co się dzieje, Amy!  
Ruszył w kierunku jedynego wejścia do pokoju. Drzwi były otwarte. Na korytarzu nikogo nie było widać. W powietrzu czuć było tylko niewyraźny zapach siarki.  
Sam poczuł zimną falę strachu. Czyżby to była Lilith? Czy to ją Amy wczoraj zobaczyła? Dlaczego nie nalegał, żeby mu powiedziała? Mógł przecież porozmawiać z nią rano... Wspominając jednak poranek musiał przyznać, że nie było na to szans. Najpierw Dean, a potem wspólny prysznic... Zaczął wyrzucać sobie brak czujności. Dlaczego pozwolił jej otworzyć drzwi? Ze zdenerwowania omal nie przegapił małego przedmiotu, który leżał tuż przy progu. Wyglądał jak złoty medalik z wygrawerowanym jakimś dziwnym nieznanym mu rysunkiem. Gdy obracał go w ręku chcąc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, na korytarzu pojawił się Dean razem z Karen. Widok Sama bez koszulki stojącego w otwartych drzwiach pokoju nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.   
\- Sam? Coś się stało?  
Ten jednak nadal przyglądał się czemuś, co trzymał w ręku i zachowywał się jakby w ogóle nie zauważył obecności starszego brata.  
\- Sam! Ziemia do Sama! Odezwij się! Co się stało?  
Dopiero teraz Sam spojrzał na niego. Deanowi zdecydowanie nie spodobało się, to co zobaczył w jego oczach. Wyzierała z nich jakaś desperacja pomieszana z zagubieniem.  
\- Zabrali ją. Zabrali Amy.   
\- Kto ją zabrał?  
\- Nie wiem, ale to sprawka jakiegoś demona, wciąż jeszcze czuć siarkę.  
\- A co trzymasz w ręku?  
\- Znalazłem to na podłodze, nie widziałem, by Amy coś takiego miała, więc chyba zostawił to ten, który ją porwał. – Głos Sama nabierał rozpędu. - Dean, musimy ją odnaleźć, ona wie gdzie jest Lilith, wczoraj miała jakąś wizję, ale nie zdążyła mi powiedzieć i boję się, że Lilith, że Lilith... – Urwał nagle jakby niedokończenie zdania miało sprawić, iż wszystko okaże się tylko koszmarnym snem.  
\- Przysięgam na Boga, że jeżeli Lilith coś jej zrobi...  
\- Ok stary, tylko spokojnie, wejdźmy do środka. Najpierw kwestia podstawowa, kim jest Amy? I o jakich wizjach ty mówisz?  
Dean pociągnął brata za rękę wprowadzając z powrotem do środka. Karen cicho zamknęła drzwi.   
\- Sam... Słyszysz? Kto to jest Amy i co ona tu robi?  
\- To medium, Bela ją przyprowadziła. Ma nam pomóc odszukać Lilith i właśnie wczoraj, wczoraj, gdy... – Sam urwał po raz drugi, teraz jednak z innego powodu, w końcu Dean nie musiał znać wszystkich okoliczności... – Gdy byliśmy sami, Amy coś zobaczyła, miała mi powiedzieć rano, ale nie zdążyła, bo jakiś łajdak ją porwał i zostawił to.   
Karen skupiła wzrok na małym przedmiocie leżącym na dłoni Sama.  
\- Ja to chyba już widziałam. – Odstawiła kawę na stolik i ostrożnie wzięła medalik. Podeszła do okna, by lepiej ocenić wartość znaleziska. – Dean możesz przynieść moją torbę, tę z laptopem? Jeżeli mam rację, to powinniśmy znaleźć Amy jeszcze dzisiaj. – Widząc, że Dean się nie rusza, przynagliła go niecierpliwym spojrzeniem. – Dean, torba, tylne siedzenie, mógłbyś?  
\- Co? A tak, już idę. Ale nadal oczekuję pełniejszych wyjaśnień, słyszysz Sam?!  
\- Jasne, jak tylko odnajdziemy Amy wszystko ci powiem, ale teraz, czy moglibyśmy skupić się na najważniejszym?  
Po wyjściu Deana w pokoju zaległa niezręczna cisza.  
\- Dzięki Karen, naprawdę doceniam, że chcesz mi pomóc.  
\- Nie ma sprawy Sam, i tak miałam zamiar pokręcić się w waszym towarzystwie trochę dłużej, ale to historia na inną okazję, a na razie wszystko wskazuje na to, że czeka nas trudne zadanie.  
W końcu pojawił się Dean z torbą. Karen rozłożyła sprzęt i po chwili na ekranie pojawił się obrazek przedstawiający niemal identyczny przedmiot, jak ten znaleziony przez Sama, był tylko trochę większy i bardziej zniszczony.  
\- Wiedziałam, że już go widziałam.  
\- Ale co to jest? – Sam chciał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się z czym mają do czynienia.  
\- To amulet jednej wiedźmy... a właściwie jej sługusa, daje go wszystkim swoim podnóżkom, jak ich w skrócie można opisać.  
\- Wiedźmy, mówiłem już, że nie cierpię wiedźm? – Dean z obrzydzeniem popatrzył na brata.  
\- Ta jest szczególna. – Karen zignorowała ostatnią uwagę. – Nazywa się Murien, i średnio co 10-15 lat szuka młodej dziewczyny, której ciało mogłaby przejąć.   
Karen umilkła na moment, zaraz jednak podjęła temat.  
\- Jest coś co pozwoli nam upewnić się, czy to rzeczywiście ona. Sam znasz dokładną datę urodzin Amy?  
\- Nie, ale Bela może coś wiedzieć.  
Na dźwięk imienia ich dawnej „znajomej” Dean skrzywił się, powstrzymał jednak cisnący się na usta komentarz.  
\- Tylko, że jedyną osobą, która ma kontakt do Beli, jest Amy... Niech to szlag. – W tej samej chwili Sam zobaczył, że na stoliku leży komórka Amy. Chwycił telefon, powtarzając w duchu, niech on tam będzie, niech on tam będzie... – Mam! A po co ci jej data urodzin?  
\- Murien może przejąć ciało tylko specyficznej grupy ludzi, a mianowicie kobiet, które urodziły się w odpowiednim dniu, a dokładniej mówiąc, których astrologiczna liczba urodzin wynosi 33, jeśli taka jest liczba Amy, myślę, że będziemy mieli pewność.  
\- Skąd tyle wiesz na ten temat?  
\- Niedawno poznałam jej pachołka, prawie udało mi się dopaść i ją, ale zdołała uciec w ostatniej chwili. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziemy mieli więcej szczęścia.  
\- Ok, dzwonię do Beli.  
\- Bela? Słuchaj potrzebna mi dokładna data urodzin Amy...  
\- ...  
\- Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie...  
\- ...  
\- Dzięki...  
\- Amy urodziła się 29 sierpnia 1986 r.  
Karen szybko dodała cyfry do siebie.  
\- Wszystko pasuje, to teraz trzeba znaleźć miejsce, gdzie może przetrzymywać Amy. Myślę, że nie zabrała jej daleko. Gdzieś tu miałam plany okolicy. – Karen sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła starannie złożoną mapę. – To musi być w pobliżu wody, najlepiej rzeki, na otwartym powietrzu, z dala od ludzi, najprawdopodobniej w lesie. – Przeleciała wzrokiem po mapie i po krótkiej chwili wskazała na rozłożonej kartce mały punkt. – Tutaj, to miejsce pasowałoby idealnie.  
\- Zatem ruszajmy, to spory kawałek drogi stąd. – Sam zerwał się z krzesła, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż nie ma na sobie koszulki. Trochę zmieszany zerknął niepewnie w kierunku Karen, która świadomie ignorując jego spojrzenie, udała dalsze zainteresowanie mapą. Ruszył więc w kierunku łóżka, gdzie nadal leżało przygotowane ubranie. Widok skotłowanej pościeli przywołał wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy. Poznał Amy dopiero wczoraj, ale miał wrażenie, że zna ją od dawna. Wyrwał się z zamyślenia i zaczął pakować rzeczy.  
\- Dobry pomysł, im wcześniej wyjedziemy, tym wcześniej tam dotrzemy – Karen poparła Sama. – Najlepiej by było, gdyby udało nam się odnaleźć Amy jeszcze przed zmierzchem.  
Sam zmierzał właśnie w kierunku drzwi, gdy usłyszał słowa Karen. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
\- Dlaczego przed zmierzchem?  
Karen zdusiła w ustach przekleństwo. Niepotrzebnie to powiedziała.  
\- Powiem wam po drodze. Jedźmy. Nie ma co tracić czasu.  
Dojazd zajął im więcej czasu, niż się spodziewali. Z powodu wypadku musieli zjechać z głównej trasy i przedzierać się bocznymi drogami. Sam przymuszony przez Deana zrelacjonował w końcu spotkanie z Belą. Gdy doszedł do tematu dziewczyny, którą jechali ratować, na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zamyślenia i troski, co nie uszło uwagi Deana.  
\- Nie martw się Sammy, znajdziemy ją, a potem skopiemy komuś tyłek. Nawet jeśli należy on do jakieś porąbanej czarownicy.  
Sam wątku Beli i Setha na razie zdecydował się nie poruszać, jeśli uda im się odbić Amy, może dowie się więcej od samej dziewczyny, jeśli nie... cóż wtedy i tak nie będzie miało to większego znaczenia.  
\- Karen...? Sam, mając w pamięci niedokończoną rozmowę, chciał wyciągnąć z dziewczyny obiecane przez nią informacje. – Możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, dlaczego powinniśmy dotrzeć do Amy przed zmierzchem?  
Siedząca na tylnym siedzeniu kobieta cicho westchnęła. Miała cichą nadzieję, że jednak zapomniał i nie będzie musiała zdradzać, jak niewesołe perspektywy rysują się przed przetrzymywaną gdzieś w lesie dziewczyną.  
\- Karen...?  
Sam spojrzał w górne lusterko, na krótki moment ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się w cichej walce na większą determinację. Ze strony Karen, niechęci do wyjawienia prawdy, ze strony Sama, potrzeby jej poznania. Karen poddała się pierwsza.  
\- Nie powinnam o tym wspominać, to co mam do powiedzenia i tak nie pomoże teraz Amy.  
\- Skoro już zaczęłaś, to czekam na resztę – chłopak pozostał nieustępliwy.  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze – Karen zrezygnowana dopowiedziała pozostałą część. – Powinniśmy do niej dotrzeć przed zmierzchem, ponieważ wtedy wszystko się zacznie. Ostateczny czas mija o północy, potem nic już się nie da zrobić.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że wtedy wszystko się zacznie i dlaczego tylko do północy?  
\- Świadoma wymiana dusz jest bardzo... bardzo... – Karen za wszelką cenę starała się uniknąć słowa bolesna – bardzo... trudna. To nie jest jakieś tam zwykłe zaklęcie typu robaki w hamburgerze, ale długa i skomplikowana ceremonia, wymagająca wiele zabiegów i wysiłku, które powoli wyniszczają osobę, która ją przeprowadza. A że ostatecznym celem jest przejęcie ciała, to sami możecie się domyśleć co to oznacza... O północy zaś następuje ostateczne przekazanie i dokonuje się obrządek oczyszczenia.  
\- Czyli? – Sam nie dawał za wygraną, chociaż z każdym kolejnym słowem jego pięści coraz mocniej się zaciskały.  
\- Czyli, że po tradycyjnym obmyciu w wodzie, Murien, żeby ostatecznie zerwać stare więzy, zabije swoje obecne ciało, a razem z nim zginie też Amy. – Po tych słowach w aucie zapanowała cisza.  
Leśne dróżki wykluczały możliwość dotarcia bezpośrednio na miejsce, starali się więc dojechać jak najbliżej, by maksymalnie skrócić odległość, którą będą musieli pokonać na piechotę.  
Słońce już zaczynało zachodzić, gdy na niewielkiej polance Dean zatrzymał Impalę. Dalej musieli iść pieszo. W lesie panowała niezwykle duszna i ciężka atmosfera. Jakby wszystko zatrzymało się w niemym oczekiwaniu. Nawet świerszcze pochowały się do znanych tylko sobie kryjówek.   
Pokonali jakieś 500 metrów, gdy ciszę przerwał rozdzierający kobiecy krzyk. Sam zareagował pierwszy. Puścił się biegiem w kierunku jego źródła. Dean ruszył za bratem ledwo dotrzymując mu kroku. Udało mu się go dopaść w ostatniej chwili, zanim ten narobił zbyt wiele hałasu, który mógł zdradzić ich obecność. Przez moment szamotali się w milczeniu. W końcu Dean mocno szarpnął Sama i przytrzymał go przy pniu stojącej nieopodal sosny.  
\- Uspokój się. Nie pomożesz jej wpadając tam jak jeleń w rui. Najpierw musimy opracować jakiś sensowny plan. – Po każdym słowie Dean ciężko łapał oddech, takie przebieżki po lesie nie były jego ulubionym zajęciem. Zwłaszcza, gdy musiał gonić własnego brata, by powstrzymać go przed wpakowaniem się w poważne kłopoty.  
Do chłopaków dołączyła równie zdyszana Karen. Widok jej osoby z potarganymi włosami, w których gdzieniegdzie wisiała wplątała podczas biegu mała gałązka, z wypiekami na twarzy i ciężkim oddechem uświadomił mu, jak niewiele potrzeba mężczyźnie do szczęścia. Otrząsnął się z tych wybitnie nie na miejscu myśli i skupił się z powrotem na czekającej ich wkrótce walce.  
Sam wreszcie trochę się uspokoił, lecz przy każdym nowym krzyku coraz mocniej zaciskał szczęki. Wreszcie udało im się niepostrzeżenie dotrzeć na skraj polany. Znajdowały się na niej 3 osoby: tyłem do obserwującej trójki stał jakiś blondynowaty wymoczek. Nie widzieli jego twarzy, ale słusznie się domyślali, że jego oczy potrafią przybrać najciemniejszą odmianę czerni. Dalej, mniej więcej na środku znajdowało się drewniane rusztowanie, do którego była przywiązana Amy. Przed nią stała nieznana im kobieta po pięćdziesiątce.  
\- Jezu, ale wytapetowana... - Dean cicho gwizdnął. - Nic dziwnego, że musiała nauczyć się rzucać zaklęcia, z takimi umiejętnościami to, co ona mogła robić? Występować w cyrku, jako wyrośnięty szop pracz? Ciekawe, kto ją tego nauczył, malarz pokojowy?  
Karen zgromiła Deana wzrokiem i wyjęła z kieszeni złożoną kartkę, na której znajdowała się potrzebna do pokonania Murien formułka.  
\- To jaki jest podział ról? – wyszeptała.   
Dean niewzruszony naganą dziewczyny podjął temat.  
\- Sam, zajmiesz się tym pachołkiem, a potem uwalniasz Amy. Ja i Karen bierzemy na siebie tę wypacykowaną piękność. Popatrzył na czającą się obok dwójkę. Jak wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić, to ruszamy.  
Amy wyczuła obecność Sama, jeszcze zanim go zobaczyła. Chociaż wszystko w niej płonęło z bólu zmusiła siebie do skoncentrowania myśli, by móc mentalnie uderzyć w swoją prześladowczynię i choć na chwilę wytrącić ją z równowagi. Miała nadzieję, że pomoże to Samowi zyskać przewagę nad tą sadystką.  
Zastygła całkowicie w oczekiwaniu na sygnał, który na szczęście nastąpił bardzo szybko. Huk towarzyszący wystrzałowi z Colta, przerwał monotonną inkantację przeprowadzającej obrzęd wiedźmy. Wtedy zaatakowała Amy, wysyłając w jej kierunku jeden silny cios skoncentrowanych myśli. Murien zachwiała się... Teraz pałeczkę przejęła Karen, która silnym i zdecydowanym głosem rozpoczęła własną recytację. Dean zaś zręcznie przytrzymywał wykręcającą się na wszystkie strony kobietę, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Musiał przyznać, że była niezwykle silna, jak na jej posturę i wiek. Reszta poszła równie gładko. Murien najpierw zwisła bezwładnie na rękach chłopaka, a po chwili zaczęła się coraz bardziej kurczyć i marszczyć. W końcu osiągnęła etap zasuszonej i powykręcanej mumii, którą Winchester z obrzydzeniem odrzucił na bok.  
\- Mówiłem już, że nie cierpię wiedźm? Kolejny dowód na poparcie mojego zdania.  
Jego wzrok przyciągnęła stojąca na ziemi klatka, w której siedział ciężko przestraszony królik.  
\- Hej koleżko, ciężka noc, co? – Przykucnął obok pułapki i zerwał przytrzymujące zamknięcie sznurki, wypuszczając zwierzaka na wolność.  
\- No, kicaj do swoich.  
Królik jednym ruchem wyskoczył ze środka i nie oglądając się za siebie znikł w pobliskich krzakach.  
W międzyczasie Sam uwolnił Amy, która postanowiła sobie spokojnie zemdleć. Okrył ją swoją kurtką i mocno przytulił chcąc przekazać jej jak najwięcej ciepła. Po paru minutach dziewczyna ciężko uniosła powieki. Widząc nad sobą zatroskaną twarz zebrała wszystkie siły, by się do niej uśmiechnąć. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nie dała już rady. Przymknęła tylko oczy i chłonęła ciepło, które promieniowało od trzymającego ją w objęciach chłopaka.  
Po spaleniu szczątek wiedźmy i ciała martwego demona, ruszyli z powrotem do samochodu. Około pierwszej wrócili już do motelu. Sam ułożył dziewczynę w łóżku i postanowił zostać przy niej do rana. Karen widząc, że Dean nie wie co ze sobą zrobić przypomniała sobie o jednym szczególnym miejscu, które powinno być idealne do zajęcia czymś jego niespokojnego ducha.  
\- Amy teraz potrzebuje snu, ale wiem, co mogłoby jej pomóc stanąć na nogi. W miejscowym ogrodzie botanicznym jest jedna roślina, której właściwości są wskazane w takich sytuacjach. Dean pójdziesz ze mną?  
Dean najpierw spojrzał na Karen, potem na leżącą w łóżku Amy i trzymającego ją za rękę Sama. Widać było, że nie chce zostawiać go samego.  
\- Chodź, nic tu po nas, Sam z pewnością da sobie radę, a mi przydałaby się pomocna dłoń.  
Dean bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał napięcie w głosie dziewczyny. Przyjrzał się jej uważniej, dzięki czemu nie umknął jego uwagi krótki błysk w oczach Karen. Domyślił się, że coś chodzi jej po głowie.  
\- Nic im nie będzie. Najgorsze już za nami. – Karen podjęła ostatnią próbę.  
\- Idź Dean. Poradzę sobie. – Sam nieświadomie wspomógł Karen.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak.  
Dean nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego, ale uznał, że Sam chyba potrzebuje spędzić trochę czasu tylko z Amy. Z ociąganiem się wstał od stołu i łapiąc po drodze Karen za rękę skierował się do drzwi.  
\- No dobrze, to chodźmy.

Bez problemów dostali się na teren zamkniętego kompleksu budynków.   
Karen bez wahania poprowadziła ich do stojącego z boku pawilonu.   
\- Skąd wiesz, gdzie szukać? – Dean szeptem zapytał dziewczynę.  
\- Pracowałam tu przez krótki czas. Pierwsza ofiara tej wodnej damulki znikła właśnie w ogrodzie. Chciałam przekonać się, czy nasza była znajoma nie zrobiła sobie gdzieś tutaj wygodnej kryjówki. – I znalazłam inne interesujące miejsce - dodała w myślach.  
Niezauważeni przez nikogo weszli do wnętrza ciemnego pomieszczenia. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym kliknięciem, Dean spostrzegł, że z tej strony ktoś zapomniał zamontować klamkę. Niedaleko na ścianie znajdowała się za to skrzynka z podświetloną tabliczką do wstukania kodu.  
\- Karen...?! Z tej strony trzeba znać kod, by otworzyć drzwi. – Powiedział do stojącej przed nim postaci.  
\- Co ty, serio?  
W głosie Karen nie słychać było jednak zaskoczenia, ale słabo skrywaną satysfakcję. Mógłby przysiąc, że dziewczyna wręcz się uśmiecha. Przypomniał sobie błysk w oczach Karen jeszcze w motelu. Jakby się uparł, sam mógłby złamać szyfr, ale był ciekaw, co Karen wymyśliła. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Niespiesznie przesunął się, stając za nią i odnajdując jej drugi nadgarstek, splótł jej przedramiona. Przyciskając mocno do siebie unieruchomił ją w swoich objęciach. Nachylił się nad jej karkiem i specjalnie obniżając głos wyszeptał jej do ucha:  
\- Skoro tutaj pracowałaś może pamiętasz numer?  
Karen z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Niby kilka niewinnych słów, ale kryło się w nich zmysłowe przyrzeczenie. Ledwo zdołała sklecić jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.  
\- Przykro mi kochanie... został w drugiej... eee... kurtce... niestety... nie znam go na pamięć.  
Nawet w jej uszach zabrzmiało to fałszywie i niepewnie.  
\- Myślałem, że masz tylko jedną kurtkę. – Usłyszała jego zachrypnięty szept przy drugim uchu. Na karku znowu poczuła jego ciepły oddech. Sytuacja zaczynała się robić trudna, a przecież miała go jeszcze zaprowadzić do ukrytej między gęstą roślinnością altany.  
\- A powiedziałam kurtkę? Miałam na myśli spodnie.  
\- Coś słabo z twoją pamięcią. Może coś na pobudzenie szarych komórek? – Mówiąc to odwrócił do siebie dziewczynę i głęboko pocałował.  
Karen poczuła, że owszem coś się w niej obudziło, ale na pewno nie były to szare komórki, bo te raczej odwrotnie, jakby zapadły w sen zimowy. Nowe życie wstąpiło za to w jej usta i język, które w zgodnej współpracy odważnie odkrywały ponownie cudowny smak pocałunku Deana. Tętno przyspieszyło, przynaglając serce do większej pracy i tylko tchu brakowało. Wreszcie z niechęcią oderwała się od niosących obietnicę warg mężczyzny, by móc napełnić powietrzem domagające się tego płuca.  
\- I jak, lepiej? – Dean postanowił się z nią jeszcze trochę podroczyć.  
\- O tak... – wyrwało się Karen.  
\- Przypomniałaś sobie kod? – Nadal mówił niskim ochrypniętym głosem, który sprawiał, że jej myśli rozpierzchały się jak ziarenka piasku na wietrze.  
\- Jaki kod?  
\- Do drzwi skarbie.  
\- Że co? Jakich drzwi? – Nadal była lekko otumaniona.  
\- Tych za naszymi plecami...?  
Dean widząc jej zamglony i nadal nieprzytomny wzrok cicho się zaśmiał. To wyrwało wreszcie Karen z cudownego świata rozmarzenia.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy.  
\- Ja? A kto zaciągnął mnie w tę pułapkę? Przyznaj się, zrobiłaś to celowo.  
\- Nigdzie cię nie zaciągnęłam, sam poszedłeś.  
Karen wyswobodziła się z ciepłych objęć i odeszła parę kroków na bok. Niemalże znikła w ciemnościach. Dean nie miał serca się na nią gniewać, z resztą nadal był ciekawy zamiarów Karen.  
\- To jak teraz stąd wyjdziemy? – Rzucił pojednawczo.  
\- Poczekamy, aż pojawią się pierwsi goście i wyjdziemy razem z nimi. – Usłyszał wcześniej przygotowaną przez Karen odpowiedź.  
\- Hmmm, czyli mamy przed sobą parę godzin do zabicia? Jakieś pomysły?  
Wolno zaczął kierować się w stronę dziewczyny.  
\- Bo ja mam..., kilka z nich jest nawet bardzo ciekawych. Wymagają co prawda udziału przynajmniej dwóch osób, ale tak się dobrze składa, że jest nas akurat dwoje. Co ty na to?  
Karen poczuła, że sama wpadła w zastawioną przez siebie pułapkę. Owszem miała dokładnie taki plan, ale teraz bała się, że to wszystko wykroczy daleko ponad zwykłą znajomość z bardzo przyjemnym dodatkiem, jakim był fantastyczny seks. Jeszcze przed nikim się tak nie otworzyła. Przypomniała sobie jednak, że pewnie i tak nie zdąży tego pożałować, więc czemu nie skorzystać z tego, co przyniósł jej los i pozwolić sobie na tę odrobinę zabawy?  
\- Najpierw drogi panie, musisz mnie złapać.  
I wbiegła na ciemną ścieżkę, rozjaśnioną tylko niewielkimi lampkami. W ich rozproszonym świetle jej szczupła sylwetka prezentowała się nader zachęcająco. Dean ze śmiechem podążył za nią.   
Musiał przyznać, że Karen bardzo umiejętnie wykorzystywała swoją przewagę, jaką była znajomość terenu. Kilka razy był niemal pewien, że już udało mu się zapędzić ją do rogu, lecz zawsze okazywało się, że istnieje jakaś boczna dróżka. Zwisające nisko gałęzie łaskotały mu twarz, gdy podążał za dziewczyną, która ponownie znikła za kolejnym zakrętem. Przyspieszył kroku i... rozpędzony prawie wpadł na drewniane ogrodzenie. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie na boki szukając kryjówki, w której Karen mogła się schować. Już miał zawracać, gdy w wydawało się jednolitej ścianie otworzyło się niewielkie przejście, z pogrążonego w mroku wnętrza wysunęła się ręka, która chwytając go za kurtkę, wciągnęła do środka.  
\- Co tak długo? – usłyszał prowokacyjny głos Karen. – Wieki tu czekam.  
Przejście zamknęło się i ogarnęły ich całkowite ciemności. Teraz, gdy wzrok przestał być użyteczny, wyostrzyły mu się inne zmysły. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach znajomych perfum, który jeszcze się nasilił, gdy dziewczyna wspinając się na palce odszukała w ciemnościach jego usta i zachęcająco pocałowała. Dean z radością odpowiedział na zaproszenie. Niecierpliwie opuścił dłonie i dopominając się dotyku jej nagiej skóry najpierw pozbawił ją kurtki, a potem zabrał się za guziki od jej bluzki. Karen w obawie o ich bezpieczeństwo powstrzymała na razie zapędy chłopaka. Wywinęła mu się z objęć i zapadła w otaczającej ich czerni. Dean poczuł się jak dziecko, któremu zabrano ulubionego lizaka.  
\- Karen?  
Wtedy zabłysły setki lampek. Musiał aż przymrużyć oczy, gdy w ich migoczącym świetle wreszcie zobaczył, dokąd jego towarzyszka go zwabiła. Znajdowali się na okrągłej polance, przez którą biegła kamienna ścieżka prowadząca do czegoś, co przypominało drewnianą dziecinną karuzelę, brakowało tylko zamkniętych w nieruchomym skoku rumaków. Wokół jej ścian pięły się kłącza dzikiej róży, a we wnętrzu, chroniona przez przezroczyste szybki, rozciągała sieć kolorowych światełek. Niedaleko stała stara zadaszona ogrodowa huśtawka. Pod stopami na całej powierzchni rozciągał się puszysty dywan niedawno koszonej trawy. Dean spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie czegoś takiego.  
\- Niezłe co? – Karen mrugnęła do stojącego w lekkim osłupieniu chłopaka. – Trafiłam tu przypadkiem. Nie wiem dokładnie, kto pierwszy to zainstalował, ale pomyślał o wszystkim. Spójrz. – Karen podeszła do mężczyzny i pociągnęła go dalej do środka altanki. Nie była wielka, ale miała wszystko, czego potrzeba było do spędzenia miło czasu dwójce spragnionych siebie ludzi. Przy jednej ze ścian stała zachęcająco wyglądająca kanapa. Obok antyczny okrągły stolik i para krzeseł. W samym rogu znajdowała się nawet niewielka lodówka. Po przeciwnej stronie stał sporej wielkości kufer i szafka, na której pobłyskiwał srebrem odtwarzacz płyt.  
\- Zobaczmy, czy mamy szczęście. - Karen pochyliła się i zajrzała do lodówki. Po chwili na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. W ręku trzymała butelkę szampana i jakieś przekąski. Dopiero na ten widok Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież od czasu zjedzonego w pośpiechu rano śniadania nie miał nic w ustach.  
Teraz uśmiech pojawił się również na jego twarzy. Wziął od Karen butelkę i zaczął ją otwierać. Kobieta zaś zajrzała do kuferka i wyciągnęła parę kieliszków oraz talerz, na którym rozłożyła przygotowane przez kogoś przekąski. Włączyli muzykę, która cichą melodią wypełniła małe pomieszczenie. Zaraz też zabrali się do jedzenia, które obficie popijali jednym z najlepszych produktów Szampanii.  
\- Ktoś się napracował. – Dean wyraził uznanie dla nieznajomego, którego teraz beztrosko pozbawiali posiłku.  
\- Aha, - Karen mruknęła z pełnymi ustami - Tak mniej więcej raz w tygodniu można zastać takie udogodnienia.  
\- Wiesz, kto to przygotował?  
\- Jasne, to syn właściciela. Sam tej altanki nie zbudował, bo mam wrażenie, że jest ona starsza od samego ogrodu, ale ochoczo z niej korzysta. Co tydzień znajduje sobie nową panienkę, najlepiej przyjezdną i bawi się z nią w Księcia z bajki.  
Dean sięgnął po kieliszek, w którym skrzyły się już ostatki szampana.  
\- To za jego talent organizatorski, dzięki któremu mamy taki cudowny wieczór.  
\- Oby był on istnie bajkowy.  
Stuknęli się kieliszkami i spełnili toast dopijając resztki złocistego płynu.  
Dean uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Szarmancko podszedł do lekko oszołomionej szampanem Karen i przyklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano.  
\- Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt o Pani i zechcesz ze mną zatańczyć?  
\- Jeśli Jaśnie Pan tak pięknie prosi...  
Karen wyciągnęła rękę, lecz Dean zamiast poprowadzić dziewczynę na malutki parkiet wziął ją na ręce i mocno przycisnął do własnego ciała. Ich usta znalazły się tuż obok siebie, wystarczyło tylko lekko przechylić głowę. Karen przeciągnęła dłonią po lekko szorstkiej od wieczornego zarostu twarzy Deana, zatrzymując palce na jego wargach, delikatnie obrysowała ich kształt, a potem z cichym westchnieniem przykryła jego usta własnymi. 

Dean przeniósł Karen na łóżko i delikatnie ją na nim położył. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Złapała go za koszulę i pociągnęła. Dean stracił równowagę i wylądował na niej prawie całym swoim ciężarem. Karen zapadła się w miękkim materacu. Nie zamierzała jednak zwolnić. Alkohol pulsował jej w żyłach, usuwając granice i zahamowania. Przyciągnęła mężczyznę do siebie i zuchwale odnalazła jego usta, szczególną uwagę poświęcając jego dolnej wardze. Śmiało wtargnęła dłońmi pod koszulę zmuszając go do pozbycia się koszulki i odsłonięcia nagiej skóry. Z nieukrywaną satysfakcją spojrzała na wspaniale zbudowane ciało, które miała przed sobą. Palce niecierpliwie sięgnęły po nagrodę. Przemykając po jego odsłoniętej klatce radowały się czując każde drgnienie mięśni.   
Dean nie pozostawał dłużny, ściągnął z Karen bluzkę i stanik odsłaniając jej cudownie ukształtowane piersi. Chciał je smakować i całować, aż jak to miały w zwyczaju nabiorą pięknej karminowej barwy. Zanim jednak dotarł do celu, Karen opuściła ręce i dotarła do paska jego spodni. Dean zdecydował się więc na inny kierunek. Przesunął się do samych stóp dziewczyny ściągając jej buty, które natychmiast wylądowały na podłodze, teraz Dean zabrał się za pasek spodni dziewczyny. Karen zachęcająco uniosła biodra pomagając mu pozbyć się ostatnich fragmentów garderoby. W jej oczach dostrzegł tęsknotę i pragnienie, które były odbiciem jego własnej tęsknoty i pragnienia. Przynaglany niewypowiedzianym nakazem ukrywającym się w jej spojrzeniu bez żalu rozstał się z resztą własnego ubrania.  
Zatrzymał się na moment ciesząc się widokiem jej nagiego ciała. Karen czuła jak ześlizguje się wzrokiem po jej odkrytych piersiach, brzuchu, udach. Na twarzy pojawił mu się uśmiech zadowolenia. Karen poczuła, że drży. Wyciągnęła ramiona i przyciągnęła go do siebie.  
\- No, nie karz się prosić, wyszeptała mu do ucha.  
\- Hmm, brzmi interesująco... – Dean wyczuł okazję.  
\- Co takiego...? – Karen znowu zgubiła wątek. Nic dziwnego, zważywszy na okoliczności. Dean bowiem zdążył już znaleźć sobie idealne miejsce do całowania. Małe urocze zagłębienie na złączeniu jej szyi i ramienia.  
\- Mówię, że... jeszcze nie słyszałem jak prosisz... – Na chwilę przerwał pocałunek pozwalając dziewczynie skupić myśli. – Przynajmniej na głos.  
W Karen zbudził się duch przekory i buntu.  
\- I nie usłyszysz.  
\- Czyżby...? Aż tak jesteś pewna swego?  
\- Jeśli chodzi o te sprawy jeszcze w życiu nie musiałam nikogo o nic prosić. I nie mam zamiaru.  
\- Tak? To może się założymy?  
W jego głosie brzmiało zdecydowanie. Karen poczuła niepokój, ale teraz nie mogła się już wycofać.  
\- Niby o co?  
\- Zastanówmy się... Jak ja wygram, kupisz sobie sukienkę i ubierzesz ją, gdy będziesz jadła ze mną kolację, za którą ty zapłacisz.  
\- Hmm, stawiasz trudne warunki. A co będzie jak ja wygram?  
\- Kupię ci dwa komplety najdroższej bielizny, jaką sobie wybierzesz, a potem zjesz ze mną kolację na mój koszt. – Z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się coraz niższy drażniąc jej zmysły. Wyzwanie kusiło, by je podjąć. I nie chodziło tylko o nagrodę, ale sam fakt zniszczenia tej pewności i wyższości w jego głosie. Kobieca duma dała o sobie znać.  
\- Umowa stoi.  
W tle cicho zabrzmiały pierwsze tony Fever, gdy Dean podjął swoją grę. Położył dłoń na jej piersi delikatnie rozpoczynając pieszczotę. Usta wróciły do szyi, odwracając uwagę od wędrującej wolno w dół ręki, która ześlizgnęła się z uroczego wzgórka i podążała znanym już sobie szlakiem do najczulszego punktu Karen. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, było już za późno. Dean dotarł do samego centrum, wzniecając w niej pożar. Pożar, który teraz tylko on mógł ugasić. Ciało dziewczyny napięło się, ręce zacisnęły na ramionach mężczyzny. Przygryzła wargę, ale i tak nie mogła powstrzymać cichego jęku, który mimowolnie wymknął się ukazując jej słabość.  
\- Chyba pójdzie łatwiej niż się spodziewałem. – Karen usłyszała jego dźwięczny śmiech.  
Lecz ona też była twardym zawodnikiem. Może i miał teraz przewagę, ale jeszcze zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni. Starając się przezwyciężyć ogarniającą ją coraz bardziej gorączkę i zdusić wciąż narastające pragnienie, przeszła do kontrataku. W końcu mężczyzna też ma swoje czułe punkty, a ona nie zamierzała się tak łatwo poddać. Wplotła palce w jego miękkie włosy i chcąc podjąć rękawicę, a właściwie przejąć pałeczkę, zaczęła drugą ręką zjeżdżać w dół. Niestety Dean odgadł jej plany i w połowie drogi powstrzymał niecne zamiary kochanki, najmocniejszy argument okazał się być poza jej zasięgiem. Musiała zadowolić się inną bronią, jaką był namiętny pocałunek. Była to jednak broń obosieczna. Sama zapędziła się w pułapkę, a Dean nie ustępował. Przyspieszył, coraz energiczniej trącając jej najczulszą strunę. Karen instynktownie wygięła się w łuk. Czuła, że przegrywa. Ciało ją zdradzało, sprzeciwiając się jej woli. Może gdyby mogła się bardziej skupić zauważyłaby, że sposób, w jaki reagowała na czułe pieszczoty mężczyzny, gdy w ogromnym pragnieniu ocierała się o jego nagie ciało miały na niego wręcz magiczny wpływ. Dean czuł jej gorączkę i wilgoć, które zwiastowały gotowość na jego przyjęcie. Pożądanie spalało go równie mocno, co Karen. Jego wargi żądając brały w posiadanie to, czego się domagały. Nieustępliwe, nieznoszące sprzeciwu odnalazły jej piersi, doprowadzając ją do kolejnych wykradzionych okrzyków. Resztką samokontroli udało mu się sklecić kołaczącą się myśl:  
\- Wystarczy jedno słowo Karen. Jedno słowo i będę cały twój.  
\- Nie... – Dziewczyna nie chciała się poddać.  
Dean zawisł nad jej ustami. Dzieliło ich kilka milimetrów. Oczy Karen błyszczały, skóra mieniła się całą gamą barw tętniących w intensywnym rytmie pulsujących wokół lampek. Na gładkiej skórze policzka czuła jego ciepły przyspieszony oddech. Uniosła głowę pragnąc dotyku, lecz Dean i tym razem nie dał jej satysfakcji. Tego było za wiele, tama pękła.  
\- Proszę... – Słowo samo popłynęło z jej ust.  
Westchnienie ulgi, jakie wydobyło się z płuc Deana mogłoby zdusić wszystkie świeczki na jego urodzinowym torcie, a trochę by ich było. Z radością i wielką energią przystąpił do przypieczętowania zwycięstwa.  
Usta odnalazły wreszcie jej wargi. Dłonie delikatnie przytrzymały uda, odrobinę mocniej je rozchylając i śmiało wyruszył przywitać się z jej rozpalonym wnętrzem. Zagłębił się w niej całkowicie czując jak przepełnia go szczęście. Tak ciasno go obejmowała wzbudzając przy każdym ruchu nową falę przyjemności. Raz po raz wypełniał ją sobą, dając i biorąc, coraz mocniej, coraz szybciej, coraz głębiej. Jej ciało pulsowało odpowiadając na drgania jego ciała. Umysł oddał pierwszeństwo pierwotnym zmysłom, które pogrążyły ich w końcu w czystym świecie rozkoszy.  
Jakiś czas leżeli oboje, zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi. Dean zadowolony gładził odsłonięte ramię Karen. W dziewczynie tłukła się myśl, że mogłaby tak leżeć wieki, ciesząc się jego obecnością, ciepłem i... możliwościami.   
Zerknęła na pochylonego nad nią mężczyznę, miał roześmiane oczy, a w kącikach pojawiły się zwiastujące radość zmarszczki. Uwielbiała jak się uśmiechał. Dla tego uśmiechu była gotowa nawet założyć sukienkę.   
Przeciągnęła się na wzór zaspokojonej i usatysfakcjonowanej kotki. Przekręciła na bok i umościła wygodnie przy Deanie chłonąc jego żar, który jeszcze nie zdążył ostygnąć.   
W nagrodę odkryła intrygującą rzecz... mianowicie Dean, ten twardy, pewny siebie, duży chłopiec... miał łaskotki.   
Gdy zsunęła bezwiednie rękę z jego brzucha, najpierw lekko podskoczył, a potem raczej zdecydowanym ruchem złapał jej dłoń i przyciągnął do ust, składając na nich subtelny pocałunek.  
\- Czyżbyś miał łaskotki? Taki duży chłopiec? Chyba trzeba się przekonać.  
Karen przybrała prowokujący ton. Jednocześnie angażując do działania drugą wciąż pozostającą wolną rękę.  
-Tutaj... chyba nie...  
-Może tutaj? Żadnej reakcji?  
-Wobec tego to musi być tutaj.  
Dean cierpliwie poddawał się jej zabiegom, lecz coraz trudniej przychodziło mu utrzymać powagę. Jej drobne palce drażniące skórę, prowokujące, szukające, sięgające...  
Zapomniał o wszystkim, gdy Karen dotarła może nie do źródła łaskotek, ale czegoś innego i jej zdaniem o wiele lepszego...   
Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, które zaraz równie gwałtownie wypuścił...  
\- Karen...  
\- Tak? – W jej głosie brzmiała czysta niewinność, lecz jej dłoni daleko było do niewinności.  
\- Czyżby mój chłopiec znowu obudził się do życia?  
Głos Deana zapadł w niebyt. Jedyne o czym mężczyzna mógł myśleć, o ile to w ogóle można było nazwać myśleniem, to Karen, która dokonywała sztuki magicznej znanej każdej doświadczonej kobiecie.  
\- I kto tu zaraz będzie prosił i błagał? – Karen prowokowała, ale pozostawała czujna.  
Dean zmusił ochrypły i wielce oporny głos do powrotu...  
\- Oczywiście, że ty...  
Czuł, że przyszedł czas, by przejąć kontrolę, ale Karen była szybsza. Nagle zerwała się, złapała koc i wybiegła na zewnątrz.   
Dean nie w pełni przytomny kierowany silnym instynktem rozbudzonego samca podążył za nią.   
Zanim do niej dotarł, dziewczyna rozłożyła już koc na skrzącej się zielenią trawie.  
\- Mówiłam już jak bardzo lubię kochać się na trawie?  
Dean tylko pokręcił głową wpatrując się w nią błyszczącymi z pożądania oczami. Już wcześniej zauważyła, że w zależności od nastroju ich kolor nieco się zmienia.   
Gdy był szczęśliwy wokół czarnych źrenic pojawiały się orzechowe obwódki, gdy był rozdrażniony gniewne iskry, zaś gdy ogarniało go pożądanie zieleń stawała się ciemniejsza, ale bardziej intensywna, a orzechowe plamki nabierały złotego blasku – ten lubiła najbardziej.  
\- To może mała prezentacja...?  
\- A czy mówiłem już, jak bardzo lubię się kochać z tobą?   
Nie sądziła, że zaledwie parę słów może wywrzeć na niej tak wielkie wrażenie. Poczuła suchość w gardle.   
Powtórzyła niedawny gest Deana.   
\- To może mała prezentacja?  
Swobodnie przechylił dziewczynę, utrzymując ją na jednej ręce i niczym prawdziwy książę złożył na ustach swej królewny gorący pocałunek.   
Przyklęknął na jedno kolano i ostrożnie położył ją na kocu przykrywając własnym ciałem. Opierając dłonie na miękkiej tkaninie poczuł jak przez materiał sączy się zimno. Obrócił się na plecy i pociągnął Karen na siebie chroniąc ją przed chłodem.   
Zsunął ręce na jej talię delektując się jedwabistą skórą dziewczyny. Poczuł jak zadrżała. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i szepnął:   
\- Zimno ci?   
Karen zaprzeczyła. To nie chłód wprawiał ją w drżenie, lecz jego dotyk, jego spojrzenie, jego pragnienie malujące się wyraźnie w spojrzeniu, którym ogarniał jej ciało.   
Chciała dać mu szczęście, chciała dać mu rozkosz, chciała ofiarować mu to, co miała najcenniejsze... I wtedy gdzieś w głębokich zakamarkach umysłu zabłysła myśl, że właściwie już mu to oddała... Dean posiadł nie tylko jej ciało, ale i podbił serce.   
Spojrzała uważnie w oczy młodego, lecz doświadczonego już łowcy, uśmiechnęła się do niego i objęła dłońmi jego twarz składając mu na wargach wyraz swego oddania.   
Poczuła jak dłonie chłopaka zsunęły się jeszcze niżej i spoczęły na jej najpełniejszych krągłościach. Nie przerywając pocałunku wplotła palce w jego krótkie włosy i swobodnie zagłębiła się językiem we wnętrze ust. Dean nie pozostał bierny wychodząc jej naprzeciw. Przez chwilę oboje zatracili się w upojnej zabawie.   
Wreszcie Dean pozostawił wargi dziewczyny na rzecz jej innych przyzywających go atrybutów. Zsunął się w dół po szyi znacząc wilgotną ścieżkę i unosząc ją nieco dotarł do dwóch pięknych wzgórz. Karen odchyliła głowę do tyłu otwierając się dla niego. Wiedziała, że jest gotowa na jego przyjęcie. 

Zaparła się kolanami mocniej obejmując go w pasie i podniosła wyżej. Dean wspomógł jej wysiłki nadal podtrzymując ją za dwa przepiękne idealnie krągłe cuda natury. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się ze sobą, gdy Karen ostrożnie przyjęła go w siebie, wolno opuszczając własne biodra.  
Ponownie wypełnił ją całkowicie, czuła jak pulsuje w nim krew, jak żar przenika do jej wnętrza docierając do najdalszych zakamarków jej duszy. W jej żyłach również rozgorzał ogień. Zaczęła się poruszać poddając się rytmowi własnego ciała, który narzuciła swemu kochankowi. W górę, w dół, w górę, w dół... czuła się jak na cudownej huśtawce rokoszy.   
Jeszcze chwilę cieszyła się władzą, lecz Dean wkrótce upomniał się o swoje prawa. Nie wysuwając się z dziewczyny delikatnie przekręcił się i ułożył ją na plecach. Na chwilę jeszcze zatrzymał szukając w jej oczach ostatecznego przyzwolenia...   
Karen cicho westchnęła... tak naprawdę lubiła czuć jego ciężar na sobie, drganie jego mięśni, gdy angażując do działania własne biodra zwiększał tempo coraz częściej zapadając się w jej gorące, ciasne, spragnione jego obecności schronienie.   
Spletli dłonie, zaciskając mocno palce. Mięśnie napięły się w oczekiwaniu spełnienia, a Dean to przyspieszał to zwalniał przedłużając ich wspólną drogę przepełnioną namiętnością i kolejnymi falami rozkoszy. 

Nagle gdzieś w tle rozległ się głośny rumor, na który żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi. W tej chwili pewnie nawet Castiel nie był w stanie przywrócić ich rzeczywistości. Zamknięci we własnym świecie niemalże nie poczuli, gdy z nieba spłynęła na nich ściana wody z umieszczonych pod sufitem zraszaczy.   
Dwa żywioły starły się ze sobą, woda i ogień walczyły o dominację. Zaciekawione krople wędrowały po ich złączonych ciałach w poszukiwaniu swoich towarzyszek, by móc połączyć się w chaotyczne strumienie chłodzące ich rozpaloną skórę.   
Jednak gorączka, która spalała dwoje zespolonych ze sobą ludzi nie dawała się ugasić. Zagubiona kropla zawisła na zasłonie rzęs chłopaka, Dean przymknął powieki i samotniczka wdzięcznie opadła na usta dziewczyny, z których zaraz znikła pochłonięta przez jego wargi. Ostatni raz przytrzymał biodra, a potem zerwał się do galopu, zatapiając się w rozkoszy, w nagrodę otrzymując cichy okrzyk Karen.   
Przekroczyli granicę niemal równocześnie, pozostawiając po sobie ślady znaczące ich wspólną drogę ku spełnieniu. Ślady na tyle intensywne, że Karen będzie ich świadoma jeszcze przez następnych kilka dni, a jej zbyt ostrożne niekiedy ruchy będą źródłem znaczących spojrzeń i uśmieszków ze strony Deana. Zechciało jej się romantyzmu na trawie, to ma za swoje.   
Wreszcie zraszacze umilkły. Ciężkim oddechom niedawnych kochanków towarzyszył jedynie cichy, niejednostajny stukot kropli na liściach oraz przytłumiona trudna do zidentyfikowania melodia z nucącego w altanie radia.   
Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie. Krótka magiczna chwila, potwierdzająca ich pojednanie i zdolność do dzielenia się największą intymnością, jaką są w stanie zdolni dzielić ze sobą kobieta i mężczyzna.   
A potem ogarnęła ich szara rzeczywistość. Zaczynało świtać. Blask lampek bladł w obliczu rozpoczynającego się dnia. Ostatni pocałunek i pora było się zbierać. Dean niechętnie wstał i pomógł podnieść się Karen.   
Wrócili do domku, wytarli się jedynym znajdującym się w skrzyni ręcznikiem i założyli suche na szczęście, pozostawione pod dachem ubrania. Zmokła jedynie kurtka Karen, która prawie zapomniana leżała wciąż niedaleko wejścia.   
Zjedli resztki, które jeszcze znajdowały się w lodówce. Nic prawie nie mówili zatopieni we własnych myślach, wymieniając między sobą tylko kilka zdawkowych zdań. Magia uleciała. Wrócili z powrotem w bieg czasu.   
W hotelu czekał Sam, który nadal nic nie wiedział o historii Karen. Dean wcześniej nie chciał przeszkadzać bratu... ale trzeba było wreszcie jasno określić sytuację.   
Gdy uznali, że można bezpiecznie opuścić kryjówkę, wyłączyli wszystko, zebrali swoje rzeczy, w tym niewielki pakunek orzeźwiająco pachnących liści dla Amy, które Karen zdążyła zerwać zanim Dean dołączył do niej.   
Następnie cicho wymknęli się na zewnątrz i tylko młody chłopak, który przyszedł jeszcze posprzątać zdziwił się widząc dwoje ludzi, którzy opuszczali ogród, choć w ogóle nie przypominał sobie, by do niego wchodzili, a przecież musieliby go minąć, bo od samego rana stał w pobliżu wejścia...


	2. Walka

W hotelu przywitał ich lekko podminowany Sam.  
\- Gdzie byliście? Od dwóch godzin próbuję was złapać... i ciągle włącza się tylko poczta głosowa.  
Dean i Karen wymienili spojrzenia, niemal równocześnie sięgając po komórki.  
\- Mniejsza z tym. – Sam odwrócił głowę i zerknął przez ramię na śpiącą Amy. Ściszył nieco głos i poprowadził ich bliżej okna.  
Dean pytająco spojrzał na brata.  
\- Wydarzyło się coś?  
Sam na chwilę spuścił wzrok, niepewnie poruszył głową i nerwowo zacisnął usta. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadło mu na czoło, które natychmiast niecierpliwie odgarnął. W końcu ostatecznie powziąwszy decyzję z uwagą spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Amy obudziła się kilka godzin temu. Dean... mam złe wieści...  
Odwrócił się w kierunku stojącej nieopodal kobiety.  
\- Zwłaszcza dla ciebie Karen... Lilith... szuka cię i ma wobec ciebie wielkie plany.  
Dziewczyna mimowolnie się skuliła. Na moment zapomniała o swej niewesołej przyszłości, teraz jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma przed nią ucieczki. Czas płynął nieubłaganie prowadząc ją ku ustalonemu przeznaczeniu. Kiedy odpowiedziała w jej głosie pobrzmiewał głęboki smutek.  
\- Wiem o tym Sam. – Nagle poczuła się taka zmęczona. Rzuciła na kanapę pomiętą i mokrą kurtkę i ciężko opadła na krzesło. Z całych sił starała się nie patrzeć w kierunku Deana. Wiedziała, że jeśli spojrzy mu w oczy i zobaczy w nich smutek, albo co gorsza współczucie, to się rozpłacze. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę, gdzie na pomoc przyszedł jej zabłąkany pająk szukający dla siebie miejsca, w którym mógłby rozciągnąć sieć. Obserwowała jak krótkim zrywami przebiega od jednej szczeliny do drugiej wypatrując zdobyczy. Już niedługo uwije gdzieś w kącie pajęczynę, i będzie czekał na nieostrożne i głupie muchy. Karen zrozumiała, że ona sama już wpadła w pajęczą sieć Lilith, a teraz tylko szamocze się w oczekiwaniu na przyjście nieuniknionego.  
W pokoju zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Dean.  
\- Czy Amy powiedziała coś, co pomogłoby nam powstrzymać Lilith?  
\- Cóż wiem, że Lilith chodzi nie tylko Karen. Jest pewne małżeństwo, któremu również grozi to samo niebezpieczeństwo.  
Karen oderwała wreszcie wzrok od podłogi i popatrzyła na Sama.  
\- Małżeństwo...?  
\- Tak... Właściwie, to chodzi głównie o kobietę, ale znając Lilith, mąż wcale nie jest w lepszej sytuacji.  
\- Wiesz dokładnie, o kogo chodzi? – Dean czuł, że ta informacja może okazać się istotna. Jeszcze nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że tym tropem warto podążyć.  
\- Tak. Przez ten czas, gdy was nie było zdążyłem już ustalić nazwiska i adres.  
\- Nieźle Sammy. To kiedy ruszamy?  
\- Właśnie o to chodzi, Dean... nie możemy jechać wszyscy razem.  
\- A niby dlaczego?  
Sam ponownie zerknął na Karen. I chociaż widać było, że zna powody, dla których ich wspólna wyprawa raczej nie jest możliwa, jedyną jego reakcją było mocniejsze zaciśnięcie ust.  
Kobieta z uwagą obserwowała zakłopotanie chłopaka i nagle rozbłysło w niej zrozumienie.  
\- To przeze mnie, prawda? Lilith mnie znalazła. I teraz każdy, kto znajduje się w moim otoczeniu narażony jest na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo.  
Sam ledwo zauważalnie pokiwał głową, potwierdzając jej najgorsze obawy. W końcu Karen spojrzała na Deana.  
Była jak latarnia morska przyzywająca najgorsze demony. Nie mogła tu zostać. Nie mogła zostać razem z nimi. Razem z nim. Powinna natychmiast się spakować i wyjechać tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie mogła się jednak ruszyć. Świadomość, iż Lilith lada dzień upomni się o swoją ofiarę, paraliżowała ją. W myślach zapanował mętlik.   
Dean dostrzegł jej przerażony i zagubiony wzrok. Zrobił krok w jej stronę. W tej samej chwili Karen wreszcie opuścił paraliż. Gwałtownie zerwała się z krzesła i z impetem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Dean złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Hej, a ty dokąd?!  
\- Zostaw mnie! Nie mogę tu zostać!  
\- Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci ot tak wyjechać, to się grubo mylisz!  
\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, jak niebezpieczna jest moja obecność?!  
\- Poradzimy sobie!  
\- A jeśli nie?! Nie podejmę takiego ryzyka!  
\- Nie zostawię cię samej i koniec dyskusji!  
\- Dean... – głos Sama był cichy. – Dean ze złością popatrzył na młodszego brata.  
\- Nie Sammy... Nie opuszczę jej! Rozumiesz?!  
Podniesione głosy obudziły Amy, która usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na stojącą na środku pokoju trójkę.  
\- Sam?  
Na dźwięk swojego imienia chłopak odwrócił głowę.  
\- Amy...? Wszystko w porządku? – Słowa przepełniała troska. Podszedł do dziewczyny i usiadł obok.  
\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała spokojnie.  
\- Nic. Usiłujemy tylko ustalić, co robić.  
Na krótką chwilę spojrzenia Karen i Amy skrzyżowały się. Zaraz jednak łowczyni odwróciła wzrok i ponownie spróbowała wyrwać się Deanowi.  
\- Puścisz mnie czy nie?!  
\- Nie!  
\- Cholera, Dean! Musisz koniecznie być takim wielkim bohaterem, co?!  
\- Pewnie! Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o takie niemądre damy w opresji jak ty, które trzeba ratować nawet wbrew im samym.  
Do słów dołączył rozbrajający uśmiech, którego mocy Karen nie potrafiła się oprzeć. Zrezygnowana zaprzestała dalszej walki. Zwiesiła ramiona i pozwoliła zamknąć się w mocnych objęciach.  
\- I właśnie dlatego wszyscy bohaterowie tak młodo umierają, bo nie wiedzą kiedy odpuścić. – Powiedziała to tak cicho, że nawet Dean z wielkim trudem usłyszał całe zdanie.  
– Co zatem robimy?  
Dean nie puszczając Karen zerknął ponad jej głową na Sama.  
\- Musimy się rozdzielić. Ty i Amy pojedziecie odnaleźć te małżeństwo, a my w tym czasie poszukamy jakieś bezpiecznej kryjówki. – Dean ciężko westchnął. – Mówię to z wielką niechęcią, ale przydałaby się pomoc Ruby. Te jej magiczne worki mają jednak swoje zalety.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że tak to chcesz rozegrać? – Sam niepewnie rzucił w kierunku Deana.  
\- Myślę, że w obecnej sytuacji, to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Zabunkrujecie gdzieś tę parkę, a potem wspólnie opracujemy jakiś plan pokonania Lilith.  
Sam i Amy siedzieli już w Impali, kiedy Dean po raz ostatni przykazał bratu:  
\- Tylko dobrze się nią opiekuj.  
Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że chodzi mu o jego ukochany wóz.  
– Jeżeli zobaczę choćby najmniejszą rysę, to przeprowadzimy sobie długą rozmowę.  
Sam postanowił się nie odzywać. Przez dwie godziny musiał przekonywać Deana, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Mieli do przejechania kawałek drogi, a Impala z całym szacunkiem do auta Karen, była od niego dużo szybsza i pewniejsza. W końcu z wielkimi oporami zgodził się z racjami Sama, ale nadal nie podobało mu się przekazanie wozu młodszemu bratu. Był w stanie oddać życie za Sama, ale powierzanie mu Impali, to całkiem inna historia.  
Jeszcze Amy zdążyła pomachać do stojącej przed motelem pary i już ich nie było. Dean i Karen zostali sami.  
\- Pora i nam się zbierać. Lepiej tu nie zostawać, nigdy nie wiadomo, kto może wpaść w odwiedziny.  
Mężczyzna złapał stojące z boku torby, podszedł do bagażnika Barracudy i wrzucił je do środka. Natychmiast też skierował się na miejsce kierowcy. Dziewczyna zawahała się, uznała jednak, że to nie czas i miejsce, by spierać się o to, kto ma prowadzić. Bez słowa otworzyła drzwiczki i zajęła miejsce pasażera. Wkrótce i oni opuścili miasto.  
Na miejsce dotarli późnym popołudniem. Jeszcze w trakcie jazdy przeprowadzili małą dyskusję na temat tego, czy bezpiecznie będzie zameldować się w jednym z moteli, czy lepiej poszukać opuszczonego, gdzieś na obrzeżach domu. Los sprawił im miłą niespodziankę. Tuż za granicami niewielkiej miejscowości natknęli się na niemal pusty pensjonat. Było już poza sezonem i właścicielka powitała ich z radosnym uśmiechem. Przedstawili się jako młode małżeństwo w czasie podróży poślubnej. Dostali do swojej dyspozycji niewielki apartament przeznaczony specjalnie dla nowożeńców. Większość wystroju miała kolor czerwony lub blado różowy. Karen lekko się skrzywiła na widok krzykliwych jaskrawoczerwonych zasłon ozdobionych, choć to wysoce nieodpowiednio słowo, serduszkami. Natomiast Dean widząc olbrzymie łoże zajmujące niemal połowę jednego z trzech pomieszczeń nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Jaka miła odmiana... W porównaniu do twardej ziemi, czy połówki kanapy, nareszcie będziemy mogli się wyspać.  
\- Jakbyś akurat myślał o spaniu – mruknęła Karen pod nosem.  
\- Co tam mruczysz?  
\- Że pora pomyśleć o wypakowaniu. – odparła na głos. Odwróciła jednak wzrok od łóżka, które również jej działało na wyobraźnię i zaczęła pospiesznie upychać ubrania do szafy. Nie patrząc na Deana wyszła z sypialni kierując się z naręczem kosmetyków i ręcznikiem do łazienki.  
Dean zaczekał dopóki nie rozległ się szum płynącej wody i ruszył w ślad za dziewczyną. Niestety spotkała go przykrość w postaci zamkniętych drzwi. Zapukał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Sięgnął do klamki, lecz dziewczyna musiała przekręcić zamek, gdyż drzwi nawet nie drgnęły.  
\- Karen?  
Jedyne co usłyszał to jednostajny szmer rozbijającego się o ściany prysznica wodnego potoku. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył nagą sylwetkę Karen i spływający po jej gładkiej skórze gorący strumień, okalający ją swoim delikatnym płaszczem. Nie mógł się zdecydować: zrezygnować, czy jeszcze raz podjąć próbę wejścia do środka. Wreszcie hałas umilkł. Dean zapukał po raz drugi.  
\- Karen? No co ty? Chowasz się przede mną...? Przecież i tak widziałem już wszystkie twoje cudowne krągłości...  
Dziewczyna sapnęła. Specjalnie zamknęła drzwi, bo wiedziała czym to się może skończyć, a chciała w spokoju odrobinę pomyśleć. I druga rzecz jeszcze bardziej istotna, zaczynała być naprawdę głodna. W końcu nie samym seksem człowiek żyje. Postanowiła zająć czekającego na zewnątrz mężczyznę niewinną grą.  
\- Żeby wejść, trzeba znać hasło.  
Gdyby mogła zobaczyć minę Deana, jeszcze raz przemyślałaby swoją decyzję. Chłopak lekko zmarszczył brwi, rozchylił lekko usta w niewielkim zdziwieniu, lecz w oczach zapłonęła mu determinacja.  
\- Hasło? Jakie hasło?  
\- Domyśl się.  
Dean wietrzył podstęp, ale podjął grę.  
\- Sezamie otwórz się?  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do swego odbicia w lustrze.  
\- Nie.  
\- Puk, puk, kto tam, hipopotam.  
\- Nie.  
\- Przybyli ułani pod okienko...  
\- Nie.  
\- Stukają, pukają, puść panienko...  
\- Nie, och, poczekaj chwilę... Tylko się ubiorę.  
Dean poczuł głęboki zawód. Jeszcze parę minut temu miał nadzieję na upojną wspólną kąpiel, zamiast tego spotka go zimny prysznic. Teraz tylko on mógł uspokoić rozbudzone wyobraźnią zmysły. Stanął przy wejściu do łazienki, niedbale opierając się o ścianę.  
Wreszcie Karen otworzyła drzwi. Kiedy mijała go poczuł delikatny zapach jej orzeźwiających perfum, któremu nie potrafił i zresztą wcale nie chciał się oprzeć. Przygarnął kobietę do siebie i łapczywie przylgnął do jej wciąż ciepłych po kąpieli ust. Karen nie zaprotestowała, choć w głębi duszy uważała, że powinna. Była jednak zmęczona i pozwoliła sobie na poddanie się chwili. W objęciach Deana czuła się taka bezpieczna i żywa. Dean odważnie rozchylił językiem wargi i nie napotykając na opór wniknął do środka. Jego ręka spoczywająca do tej pory na jej tali zaczęła piąć się w górę, rozpinając po drodze kolejne małe guziczki broniące mu dostępu do jeszcze nieco wilgotnego ciała dziewczyny. W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy rozkoszny jęk. Każdy jego ruch coraz bardziej zniewalał trzymaną w objęciach Karen. Kiedy poczuła jego szorstką dłoń błądzącą po jej brzuchu, szyi i piersiach, cichutko westchnęła. Nie przerywając pocałunku poprowadził ją w kierunku łóżka. Opadła na nie zagłębiając się w miękki materac. Chłopak pochylił się nad nią równocześnie sięgając do rozpięcia jej spodni. Po chwili niespiesznie wsunął palce pod materiał i zsunął z niej dżinsy razem z niedawno założoną bielizną. Wyprostował się nieco, by móc objąć wzrokiem całokształt rysującej się przed nim obietnicy. Nie przedłużając zbytnio ściągnął z siebie przeszkadzające mu w tej chwili ubranie, podczas gdy Karen podciągnęła się głębiej na łóżko i przewróciła na bok opierając na łokciu. Ten krótki moment przerwy pozwolił jej przywrócić realia tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Ukryła głęboko smutek maskując go zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Kiedy poczuła jak materac ugina się pod jego ciężarem, przetoczyła się na drugi koniec łóżka, uciekając przed chłopakiem. Kiedy jego dłonie zamiast gładkiej skóry pochwyciły pustkę z jego ust wyrwał się jęk żalu. Karen złapała koszulę, którą nie opacznie zostawił wcześniej na pościeli. Może i rozdzielała ich zaledwie połowa łóżka, ale równie dobrze mogły to być kilometry. Dean spojrzał na Karen, która na widok jego naburmuszonej miny roześmiała się, wyzwalając się od dręczącego ją napięcia.  
\- Właśnie dlatego zamknęłam drzwi, powinniśmy coś zjeść, porozmawiać, ustalić co dalej, a nie znowu lądować w łóżku.  
Prychnięcie Deana jednoznacznie wskazywało na jego odmienny stosunek w tej kwestii.  
\- Chyba mnie tak nie zostawisz? – W głosie pobrzmiewał mu głęboki smutek i żal.  
Dziewczyna zawahała się. Jego oczy płonęły pragnieniem. Mogła ugasić to pragnienie... Wiedziała, że decyzja należy do niej, i że bez względu na to, jaka będzie, Dean ją uszanuje, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to dla niego spotkanie z długim, bardzo zimnym i nieprzyjemnym wodnym strumieniem. Wolnym ruchem uniosła ręce i zsunęła z ramion cudownie pachnącą Deanem koszulę. W końcu, która kobieta mogła mu się oprzeć...? Na pewno nie ona... Do diabła z logiką i realiami, zasługiwała na tę ostatnią chwilę szczęścia i jeśli nie będzie w nim osamotniona, to tym lepiej.  
Dean rozjaśnił się widząc, że Karen do niego wraca. Dziewczyna ostrożnie przysunęła się do czekającego na nią mężczyzny. Położyła mu dłoń na klatce dając sygnał, by pozostał na plecach i z dużą przyjemnością wspięła się na niego.   
Poczuła jak jego kolano delikatnie rozsuwa jej uda. Uśmiechnęła się. Przesunęła rękę niżej, którą zatrzymała dopiero na najbardziej pragnącej dotyku części męskiego ciała. W jej dłoni zaczęła ona nabierać wigoru i życia. Czuła pulsowanie, które przenikało przez jej cienką skórę i pobudzało zmysły ich obojga. 

Dean uniósł głowę wychodząc na spotkanie jej nabrzmiałych z pożądania piersi. Zaczął spokojnie, ale wytrwale smakować ich oddanie. Najpierw jeden koniuszek, a po chwili drugi. Oba odpowiedziały na jego czułe zabiegi przybierając ciemniejszą barwę i zastygając, wrażliwe teraz na każdy nawet najlżejszy dotyk, którego Dean im nie skąpił.   
Karen odchyliła głowę do tyłu prężąc się w cudownym napięciu. Mężczyzna podążył za nią unosząc się nieco i nie przerywając słodkiej pieszczoty. Przytrzymał ją przez chwilę nieruchomo, opierając jej ręce na karku. A potem podążył wyżej na nowo odkrywając jej wrażliwość na swoje pocałunki, którymi obsypał jej piersi i szyję, by w końcu dotrzeć do ust.  
Przechylił się nieco na bok i pozwolił, by zadziałała grawitacja, gdy Karen lekko opadła na plecy. Pogłębił pocałunek śmiało rozchylając jej wargi.   
Poczuł jak jej język przemyka po jego podniebieniu sięgając najdalszych zakamarków. Sam również rozkoszował się ciepłem jej wnętrza. Bawili się swoją ciekawością pojętnych odkrywców.   
Nie tylko ich usta brały udział w zabawie. Dłonie Deana badały, odkrywały i poznawały nowe, jeszcze nieznane obszary, nie zapominając o tych już wcześniej odartych z tajemnicy najczulszych zakamarków.   
Karen nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Wreszcie ich rozpalone ciała upomniały się o jeszcze większą uwagę. Dean opuścił rękę, a jego palce zacisnęły się na najbardziej rozpalonym fragmencie jej kobiecości.   
Ciało Karen wygięło się w łuk mocno otwierając się na dotyk kochanka. Z gardła wydobył jej się przytłumiony okrzyk. Mężczyzna podwoił wysiłki doprowadzając ją do kolejnych coraz głośniejszych oznak pragnienia. Mocniej poruszyła biodrami unosząc je nieco do góry napotykając upragnioną twardość, która oparła się o jej łono.   
Dean z wielkim wysiłkiem odsunął się nieco chcąc rozpalić w Karen jeszcze większy ogień. Dziewczyna uniosła powieki i chcąc przynaglić kochanka spojrzeniem zagubiła się w zielonej otchłani roziskrzonego uczucia, którym tętniły jego rozjaśnione blaskiem oczy.   
Ogromne pragnienie pozbawiło ją głosu, jednak dla Deana wystarczył jej rozpalony gorączką wzrok. Czuł jak w żyłach pulsuje jej krew, a skóra pokrywa się drobną siateczką wilgoci.   
Przysunął się bliżej, a jego rozbudzona i jak najbardziej skora do podjęcia wyzwania część ponownie natarła na oczekującą jego przybycia samą istotę oddającej mu się kobiety. Przymknął powieki, gdy jednocześnie rozchylając jej usta przytłumił językiem okrzyk, jaki wydała z siebie Karen, gdy jednym silnym ruchem zagłębił się w jej rozpalonym ciele.   
Rytm, który narzucił był gwałtowny i szybki. Raz po raz wypełniał ją całkowicie, a ona zaciskała się na poruszającym się w niej Deanie. Ich uda ocierały się o siebie, dłonie zacisnęły we wspólnym uścisku. Całą sobą chłonęła rozkosz, którą dzieliła z tym nieznośnym, ale cudownie zdolnym i oddanym kochankiem.   
Czuła jak drżą mu mięśnie, gdy prowadził ich razem do oczekiwanego spełnienia. Choć przez jej ciało przepływały niezmierzone pokłady błogości odpowiadające na jego oszałamiające i mocne ruchy, dziewczyna doznała wrażenia, że Dean jeszcze zwiększył tempo, potęgując jakimś cudem niesamowitość jej doznań.   
Teraz zatonęła w czystej rozkoszy, która po długiej, wydającej się trwać nieskończoność chwili przekształciła się w równie czyste i oszałamiające spełnienie. Zaraz za nią podążył Dean. Wreszcie opadli na poduszki, próbując na próżno uspokoić rozszalałe oddechy.  
Karen wtuliła się w Deana. Nic nie mówili ciesząc się wzajemną bliskością. Karen czuła jak Dean nieświadomie gładzi ją po plecach. Drugą ręką pochwycił jej drobną dłoń, która niemal znikła, gdy zamknął ją w swojej własnej. 

Karen nie chciała przyznać się nawet przed samą sobą, ile dla niej znaczyły takie drobne gesty. To one sprawiały, że czuła się wyjątkowa i ważna, dając zarazem nadzieję, że być może łączy ich coś więcej, niż tylko chwilowe zauroczenie.   
Pozwoliła sobie na jeszcze odrobinę błogiego lenistwa, ale w końcu uniosła się na łokciu, musnęła wargami usta Deana i wyzwoliła się z jego objęć. Zeskoczyła z łóżka, pozbierała części porozrzucanej po podłodze garderoby i z dużą wprawą szybko je założyła.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – rzucił Dean obserwując poczynania dziewczyny.  
\- Pójdę zobaczyć, czy o tej porze da się coś tutaj dostać do jedzenia.  
Słowo „jedzenie” musiało jakoś wybitnie przypaść do gustu leżącemu w łóżku łowcy, gdyż ledwo kobieta je wypowiedziała, z wielką energią zerwał się z pościeli i równie żwawo zaczął wciągać na siebie ubranie. Sądząc po tempie jednoznacznie można było stwierdzić, iż ma w tym dużą praktykę.  
\- Pójdę z tobą.  
Karen skrzywiła się w duchu. Nie chciała, by Dean towarzyszył jej w drodze na dół. Wciąż pamiętała, ile wysiłku kosztowało ją, by podczas wchodzenia po schodach nie dać po sobie poznać, iż czuje jak najdelikatniejsze części ciała dają jej znać, że ostatnio często znajdowały się w centrum zainteresowania. Nie było to szczególnie dotkliwe, ale Karen była niemal pewna, jak na to odkrycie zareagowałby jej młody „współmałżonek”. Nie miała zamiaru znosić jego znaczących uśmieszków i drobnych docinków.  
\- Naprawdę Dean nie ma co się spieszyć, nawet nie wiadomo, czy mają tutaj kuchnię. Pójdę się zorientować i wrócę zdać relację, a ty w tym czasie spokojnie możesz na mnie poczekać. Nie ma potrzeby, byśmy musieli iść razem.  
\- Żartujesz...? Mam zostać, podczas gdy gdzieś tam, być może, czeka na mnie samiuteńki... i tęskniący za mną obiad? Nie ma mowy... Poza tym jedzenie w pojedynkę jest niezdrowe.  
Karen wywróciła oczami, ale poddała się jego nieco dziwnej logice.  
\- Jak chcesz... ale ty zamykasz. Poczekam na ciebie przy recepcji.  
Po czym pospiesznie opuściła pokój nie czekając na Deana, któremu do założenia zostały jeszcze buty. Niecierpliwie przeciągnął sznurówki wiążąc je w nierówne węzły, a przechodząc obok stołu zgarnął do ręki klucze, by móc zamknąć za sobą drzwi.  
W recepcji czekały na nich dobre wieści, w pensjonacie była kuchnia i to czynna, co prawda jeszcze tylko przez godzinę, ale uznali, że tyle im wystarczy. Udało im się więc zjeść całkiem dobry, a co najważniejsze ciepły posiłek.  
Słońce powoli już chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy wrócili na górę. Chociaż sytuacja nie napawała optymizmem, byli w świetnych nastrojach. Czerwone wino, które wypili do obiadu rozluźniło ich nieco i wprowadziło w dobry humor. Śmiali się, gdy Dean otwierał drzwi do pokoju.   
Uśmiech zamarł mu na twarzy widząc, że w pokoju znajduje się jeszcze jedna osoba. Na krześle przy oknie siedziała drobna brunetka, która wstała na widok wchodzących łowców. Dean ostrożnie zamknął drzwi i nie spuszczając wzroku z nowo przybyłej zrobił kilka kroków do przodu osłaniając sobą Karen.  
Niespodziewanym gościem okazała się bowiem Ruby. Nigdy jej nie ufał i nie rozumiał dlaczego Sam nie potrafił zachować wobec niej nieco więcej dystansu. Może i kilka razy uratowała im skórę, ale miał przeczucie, że wcale nie zrobiła tego bezinteresownie. Czegoś chciała, tylko jeszcze nie mógł rozgryźć czego.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz Ruby?  
\- Rozmawiałam z Samem i pomyślałam, że może wam się przydać niewielka pomoc.  
Zaraz też w kierunku Deana poleciały dwa niewielkie pakunki, które ten chwycił sprawnie. Widząc, co trzyma w ręku nieco się rozluźnił. Nadal jednak pozostawał czujny, wciąż broniąc dostępu do stojącej za jego plecami dziewczyny.  
Ruby rozejrzała się po apartamencie.  
\- Niezłe gniazdko sobie wybraliście.   
\- Wybacz, ale wycieczki oprowadzamy w godzinach od 10 do 12, a teraz... fajnie, że wpadłaś, ale nie chcę cię zatrzymywać, pewnie ktoś już czeka na ciebie, byś mogła nim pomanipulować, ja nie mam na to ochoty, więc...  
\- Ktoś...? Masz na myśli na przykład swojego brata?  
Dean stężał.  
\- Może i uratowałaś mu życie, ale lepiej uważaj... Sam wreszcie przejrzy na oczy, a wtedy odechce ci się wszelkich sztuczek.  
\- Dean, Dean, Dean, jak ty ciągle nic nie rozumiesz.  
\- Tu nie ma co rozumieć jesteś...  
Karen położyła rękę na ramieniu chłopaka powstrzymując go przed wypowiedzeniem całej myśli.  
\- No, dokończ... Kim jestem?  
\- Nieważne.  
\- Przychodzę do was w dobrych zamiarach, daję wam ochronę przed Lilith, a ty ciągle uważasz mnie za swego wroga.  
Dean postanowił przemilczeć odpowiedź, która cisnęła mu się na usta.  
\- Lepiej dobrze pilnujcie tego, co wam przyniosłam.  
Ruby obrzuciła spojrzeniem Karen.  
\- Lilith bardzo zależy na tej dziewczynie i nie zrezygnuje z niej tak łatwo, a kiedy was znajdzie... – Wróciła wzrokiem do Winchestera. – Wtedy nawet Castiel cię nie uratuje.  
Karen poczuła ostre ukłucie. Nie zauważyła kiedy Dean złapał Ruby za ramię i zdecydowanie wyprowadził za drzwi.  
Po chwili Karen poczuła jak objęły ją silne męskie ramiona.  
\- Nie słuchaj jej. Zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży.  
Dean delikatnie kołysał dziewczynę, próbując wlać w jej serce nieco otuchy. Karen nie sprzeciwiała się. Posłusznie wtuliła się w obejmującego ją Deana, chłonąc jego zapach i ciepło.  
\- Dziękuję, że tu jesteś.  
\- A gdzie indziej miałbym być? Muszę cię pilnować, wciąż jesteś mi winna jedną kolację.  
Na twarzy Karen pojawił się blady uśmiech. Krył się jednak za nim smutny cień. Jej decyzja o wyjeździe została przypieczętowana. Postanowiła jednak nie odkrywać swoich zamiarów. Wiedziała, że Dean nie pozwoli jej odjechać samej, a ona nie miała siły, by z nim walczyć. Musiała zatem zaczekać, aż chłopak uśnie i wtedy wymknąć się po kryjomu. Na razie trzeba było uśpić jego czujność. Wspięła się na palce i musnęła lekko wargi pochylającego się nad nią mężczyzny. Potem chwyciła go za rękę i poprowadziła do sypialni. Być może po raz ostatni będzie jej dane nacieszyć się jego bliskością, trzeba wykorzystać tę szansę najlepiej jak się da.  
Za oknem cicho zaczął padać deszcz. Krople miarowo wygrywały swój rytm na parapecie. Po szybach zaczęły płynąć niewielkie strużki zimnej wody. Za kilka tygodni ich miejsce zajmie śnieg i niewielkie kryształowe płatki białego puchu.   
W sypialni wciąż gościł mrok, tylko raz przemknął po ścianie jakby zawstydzony niewielki cień, któremu na ten krótki moment dał życie odjeżdżający sprzed pensjonatu samochód.   
Dean zapalił niewielką lampkę, która mdłym światłem rozproszyła ciemność. Karen jednak wolała, by w pokoju panowała atmosfera właściwa bezksiężycowej nocy, sięgnęła do włącznika, lecz Dean przytrzymał jej dłoń.  
\- Nie gaś, lubię na ciebie patrzeć.  
Uniósł jedną rękę nieco do góry i delikatnie przeczesał palcami kasztanowe włosy dziewczyny.  
\- Jesteś piękna... i wiesz co?  
Głos miał miękki i kuszący. Karen poczuła, jak zniewala ją nie tylko jego cudowny tembr, ale też idące za nim roziskrzone spojrzenie. Odchyliła nieco głowę do tyłu i rozchyliła usta w niemym oczekiwaniu. Lekko potrząsnęła głową, a złociste fale zadrgały na jej ramionach.  
\- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.  
Ostatnie słowo wyszeptał tuż nad jej uchem. Powiew jego gorącego oddechu owionął jej szyję. Kobietę przeszedł dreszcz. Zapomniała o lampce, zapomniała o wszystkim, jedyne co pozostało to zieleń wpatrujących się w nią oczu mężczyzny.   
Chłopak ostrożnie puścił jej rękę i nie odrywając wzroku od wciąż drżącej kobiety wolno zsunął z niej koszulkę. Gdy jego dłonie spoczęły na jej nagiej skórze zapłonął w niej znajomy ogień, który zaraz został podsycony przez zachłanne wargi, które objęły usta.   
Poczuła jak Dean wnika w nią ciesząc się smakiem czerwonego wina, które nadal pulsowało im w żyłach. Mocniej przywarła do mężczyzny pospiesznie próbując pozbawić go ubrania.   
Dean umiejętnie pomagał jej niecierpliwym palcom, które nagle stały się niezgrabne, nie mogąc poradzić sobie ze stawiającymi opór guzikami. Wreszcie osiągnęła zamierzony cel.   
Przez krótką chwilę błysnęła jej myśl, że chyba była niespełna rozumu, skoro chciała pozbawić siebie takiego widoku. Mocno zarysowane mięśnie idealnie dopasowane do sylwetki Deana, aż prosiły się o ich mocniejsze zaangażowane. Nie zdążyła jednak nacieszyć się tą perspektywą, bo chłopak przyklęknął przed nią, tak, że jego głowa znalazła się na wysokości jej piersi.   
Poczuła jego dłonie ześlizgujące się po jej udach, pozbawiające ją dżinsów. Ręce schodziły coraz niżej ciągnąc niebieski kawałek tkaniny drażniąc skórę na kolanach, łydkach, kostkach.   
Wsparła się na jego ramionach i zgrabnie wysunęła stopy z krępujących ją nogawek. Teraz dłonie Deana rozpoczęły wędrówkę w górę, tym razem gładząc wewnętrzną stronę jej nóg, ponownie ocierając się o kolana i wrażliwszą stronę ud, by dotrzeć do samego szczytu.   
Karen cichutko jęknęła, jej palce silniej zacisnęły się na barkach mężczyzny. Osunęła się, nieco mocniej wspierając się na jego ciele, a potem odszukała jego usta i pozwoliła sobie zatracić się w kolejnym pocałunku.   
Dean ostrożnie uniósł się i bez wysiłku wziął ją na ręce. Położył niespiesznie na łóżku, ciesząc się jej zamglonym i spragnionym spojrzeniem. Karen poczuła jak otula ją chłodna i gładka pościel, wciąż jeszcze porozrzucana po ich ostatnim spotkaniu. 

Zaraz też dołączył do niej współwinny „zbrodni”. Jego ręka zabłądziła na jej pierś, której wzgórek w reakcji na zainteresowanie dumnie wyprężył się zdradzając napięcie, które ogarniało jego właścicielkę. Dean uśmiechnął się.   
Uwielbiał te drobne reakcje na jego pieszczoty. Wiedział już, że gdy pocałuje niewielkie wgłębienie na jej szyi, Karen odchyli głowę i lekko przymknie powieki, że jeśli jego usta dotrą do piersi doczeka się głębokiego westchnienia, a jej ciało zacznie się przed nim otwierać. Tak stało się i tym razem, niczym za sprawą czarów Karen rozkwitała pod wpływem jego dotyku.  
Przysunęła kolana bliżej siebie pozwalając mu wygodniej się ułożyć. Czuła jak krew pulsuje w jej całym ciele. Płuca pracują w spiesznym oddechu, próbując nadążyć za oszałamiającym tętnem narzuconym przez serce.   
Dean zaś leniwie wędrował po jej skórze drażniąc ją i pobudzając. W końcu trafił do samego źródła. Karen wygięła się w łuk wysuwając do przodu biodra, ręce same powędrowały nad głowę chwytając za drewniane oparcie łóżka.   
Po chwili ich śladem podążyły dłonie Deana łącząc się z nimi w silnym uścisku. Dziewczyna poczuła jak chłopak wolno wsuwa się w nią porywając ją na nowy poziom namiętności. Jak zawsze ogarnęło ją czyste, niezmącone niczym szczęście. Wypuszczała go i przyjmowała z powrotem, gdy niespiesznie wysuwał się z niej, by móc ponownie w nią wejść, coraz dalej, coraz głębiej.   
Karen otworzyła oczy.  
\- Dean...  
Niepewny i ochrypły głos drgał w napięciu.  
\- Tak skarbie...?  
\- Pocałuj mnie...  
Mężczyzna usłuchał przepełnionej ufnością prośby. Kolejny raz wypełnił ją sobą pozostając tym razem na dłużej i równocześnie pocałował przykrywając jej usta własnymi. Karen lekko rozchyliła wargi angażując go bardziej. Z radością poczuła jak jego język ciekawie odpowiada na zachętę.   
Teraz Dean zaczął przyspieszać nie przerywając jednak pocałunku. Wysunął się z niej niemal na całą długość i delikatnym ruchem bioder powrócił, by zaraz powtórzyć ten sam ruch odrobinę szybciej. Zwiększał tempo z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem bioder, aż narzucił ostry przynaglający rytm. Oboje poddali się jego hipnotycznemu działaniu, chłonąc wszystko, co im dawał. Rozkosz, która wreszcie napłynęła była wszechogarniająca.   
Świat na chwilę zamarł, a potem jakby chcąc nadrobić moment bezczynności ruszył w ogromnym pędzie. Wirował i przenikał przez Karen docierając do najdalszych zakamarków jej ciała i duszy, aż do ostatecznego nagłego uspokojenia.   
Dean przewrócił się na plecy pociągając za sobą Karen i nie opuszczając jej gorącego wnętrza. Dopiero gdy ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały ostrożnie się z niej wysunął.  
Deszcz za oknem nadal cicho szumiał rozbijając się o szybę, gdy żarówka w stojącej na szafce lampce nagle zamigotała i zgasła, pogrążając cały pokój w ciemnościach.  
Oboje zamarli. Serce Karen ścisnęło się w lodowatym strachu. Wyczuła jak mięśnie Deana napinają się w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Leżeli tak może minutę, może dwie, gdy tak samo nagle jak zgasła, żarówka ponownie rozbłysła niepewnym żółtym światłem. W pokoju dało się usłyszeć jednoczesne westchnienie ulgi.  
\- Uff... zobacz zawstydziliśmy nawet lampkę z pokoju dla nowożeńców...  
Dean starał się rozładować atmosferę. Uśmiechnął się do Karen, a w kącikach jego oczu jak zwykle pojawiły się radosne zmarszczki. Nie chciał, by kobieta zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo poruszyło go to zajście. Trudno jednak było ukryć przyspieszone bicie serca, gdy trzymał ją ciasno przy sobie. Łowczyni nie dała się zwieść, lecz nie miała zamiaru mu tego zdradzić.  
\- To na pewno z zazdrości o ciebie, w końcu lampka to też ona.  
Mruknęła przeciągając się. Przewróciła na bok i zeskoczyła z łóżka. Przesłała mu dłonią całusa i znikła za drzwiami łazienki. W środku spojrzała w lustrze na swe zarumienione odbicie, pod którym ukrywała się prawdziwa bladość. Miała wrażenie, że czekało ją ciężkie zadanie, odejście od Deana było trudne już samo w sobie, choć poznali się zaledwie... Karen szybko policzyła... – Jezu, dopiero trzy dni temu. – Wyszeptała cicho do siebie.   
Obmyła twarz w zimnej wodzie. Potem wzięła szybki prysznic i uspokoiwszy nieco własne nerwy powtórzyła w myślach, co ma robić. Przywołała na usta ciepły uśmiech, który wyglądał w miarę obiecująco i wróciła do sypialni.  
Nie mogła uwierzyć, gdy zerknęła na łóżko. Dean spał w najlepsze. Faktycznie, ostatnio brakowało im snu, ona przynajmniej przespała się podczas drogi w aucie, Dean nie miał nawet tej szansy.  
\- Właściwie to nawet lepiej. – Próbowała zagłuszyć głośny sprzeciw serca.  
Szybko ubrała się, pozbierała rzeczy i zapakowała do torby. Zeszła na dół do samochodu. Przejrzała swój arsenał zostawiając sobie jedynie ulubiony pistolet z zapasową amunicją, niewielki sztylet, odrobinę wody święconej i jeden krucyfiks. W końcu zabiera auto, nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby zostawiła Deana niemal zupełnie bez broni. Wróciła na górę zostawiając wypełnioną torbę na podłodze w salonie. Cicho weszła do sypialni, chcąc po raz ostatni zerknąć na śpiącego chłopaka. Jego klatka piersiowa równomiernie unosiła się i opadała. Na twarzy malował mu się spokój. Zauważyła jednak, że zdążył już pojawić się na niej niewielki zarost. Nie mogła zobaczyć jego oczu, ale dobrze pamiętała, co skrywały zamknięte powieki. Przywołała z pamięci tę czystą intensywną zieleń, którą w dzień osłaniały niesamowicie kuszące rzęsy. Do tego lekko rozchylone usta przypominające, jak wiele przyjemności są w stanie ofiarować. Karen westchnęła, a potem nagle odwróciła się i nie oglądając się więcej za siebie niemal wybiegła z apartamentu w pośpiechu opuszczając pogrążony we śnie pensjonat.

Dean obudził się równo ze świtem. Było mu dziwnie zimno. Otworzył oczy upewniając się jedynie, że jest w łóżku sam. Na razie jeszcze nic nie podejrzewając zajrzał do łazienki, gdzie podobnie jak w całym apartamencie panowała nieprzyjemna pustka i cisza. Pojawiło się pierwsze ukłucie niepokoju. Ubrał się zarzucając na siebie wczorajsze ciuchy. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na pusty teraz parking. Po Barrakudzie nie było śladu. Oczywiście Karen mogła wybrać się do miasta, ale dzwonek alarmowy zabrzmiał pełną siłą. Odsunął się od okna i zatrzymał na przeciwko szafy. Otworzył ją jednym nagłym szarpnięciem. Rzeczy Karen podobnie jak ona sama znikły.  
\- Cholera... – zaklął pod nosem.  
Odszukał komórkę i pospiesznie wybrał numer telefonu jego zaginionej kasztanowłosej łowczyni. W pomieszczeniu obok zagrała znajoma melodia. Ruszył za źródłem dźwięku, którym okazała się stojąca na podłodze podejrzanie wibrująca torba. Dean z frustracją się rozłączył i torba zamilkła. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy zadzwonić do Sama. Uznał ostatecznie, że młody ma swoją robotę do wykonania. Dean też miał swoje zadanie. Zadanie, które polegało na nie spuszczaniu wzroku z Karen i oczywiście znowu musiał zawalić sprawę. Był zły. Na Karen za to, że go zostawiła, lecz jeszcze bardziej na siebie, że jej na to pozwolił.

Karen uciekała. Nigdy w żadnym miejscu nie zostawała dłużej niż na jedną noc. Niektóre miasteczka były jedynie postojami na krótki posiłek i zatankowanie do pełna. Dni mijały, noc zlewała się z dniem. Wszędzie wydawało się, że przypatrują jej się obcy ludzie z twarzami bez wyrazu. Miała wrażanie, że są ludzkimi manekinami, którym za chwilę ich niebieskie, zielone czy brązowe oczy zmienią się na te okrutne czarne, albo co jeszcze gorsze białe. Nie rozstawała się z woreczkiem od Ruby, pomimo, iż nie była pewna czy on rzeczywiście działa. Teraz miała tylko jeden cel: jechać... byle dalej. Choć wkrótce już sama właściwie nie wiedziała, dokąd zmierza i czy faktycznie oddala się, czy może akurat jedzie prosto w pułapkę. Zaczęło dokuczać jej zmęczenie, którego objawy przywitała niemal z radością, zabierało bowiem niechciane myśli. Kilka pierwszych dni i nocy mocno dało jej się we znaki. Żeby próbowała nie wiadomo jak bardzo, nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy dręczących obrazów nadciągającego końca. Wspominanie czasu spędzonego z Deanem wcale nie było łatwiejsze. Po przeszło dwóch tygodniach w trasie obudziła się któregoś razu w jakimś brudnym motelu i poczuła silne mdłości.  
\- A żeby to szlag, pewnie to ten wczorajszy kurczak. A miał być cholera świeży.  
Po paru minutach jednak mdłości ustąpiły. Po wzięciu ciepłego prysznica Karen poczuła się na tyle dobrze, że nawet zdecydowała się zjeść śniadanie w pobliskiej restauracji. To był błąd, duży błąd. Posiłek skończył w przydrożnych krzakach na obrzeżach miasta. Czuła się źle, wszystko jednak zwalała na stres i zmęczenie. Blada i wykończona wróciła z powrotem do motelu, żeby zebrać odrobinę sił.   
Następnego dnia sytuacja powtórzyła się. Nauczona jednak doświadczeniem darowała sobie śniadanie i wyjechała omijając wszelkie knajpy szerokim łukiem, już sam zapach jedzenia był nie do zniesienia.  
W tym samym czasie Dean starał się ją odnaleźć. Po kilku pierwszych dniach bezowocnych poszukiwań zadzwonił w końcu do Bobby’ego i zostawił mu wiadomość dla Sama. Na szczęście przynajmniej jego misja skończyła się powodzeniem. Udało im się namówić młodą mężatkę na tymczasowe opuszczenie ukochanego domku z białym płotkiem i zaszycie się w jednej z bezpiecznych kryjówek starszego łowcy. Bracia spotkali się niemal równo dwa tygodnie po rozstaniu. Samowi nadal towarzyszyła Amy. Obserwując ich zachowanie Dean zauważył, że bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Nawet się z tego cieszył. Może nie do końca jeszcze ufał Amy, ale wydawała mu się o wiele lepsza od Ruby. Po drugie miał nadzieję, że tej młodej drobnej medium uda się nawiązać jakiś kontakt z Karen. Siedzieli we trójkę przy stoliku nieopodal małej knajpki. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Sam z niepokojem patrzył na Deana. Coś było nie tak, nie chodziło tylko o wyścig z czasem, by zapobiec spełnieniu planów Lilith. Jego przygnębiony wzrok i sposób, w jaki bawił się wydobytym z jakiegoś archiwum, mocno już podniszczonym zdjęciem Karen świadczyły, że jego podły nastrój łączy się raczej z samą osobą zaginionej łowczyni. Widać było, że bardzo przejmuje się losem poznanej kilka dni temu kobiety.  
\- Nadal żadnych śladów?  
Sam ostrożnie rozpoczął rozmowę. Dean odpowiedział zirytowany. Nerwowo stukając fotografią Karen o blat drewnianego stołu.  
\- Parę razy już niemal łapałem trop, ale ona porusza się szybciej niż Speedy Gonzales.  
Wiecie pod jakim nazwiskiem zameldowała się w jednym z hoteli? – Dean spojrzał na siedzącą na przeciwko parę. Zarówno Sam i Amy pokręcili głowami. – Faith Speedracer. Ironia tego imienia byłaby niemal zabawna, gdyby tylko nie była taka wkurzająca. Pewnie ostatnio tak często je zmienia, że już kończą się jej pomysły. To coraz bardziej zaczyna przypominać The Fast and the Furious. Ona jest coraz bardziej Fast, a ja coraz bardziej Furious.  
Dean w zdenerwowaniu zgniótł trzymany w ręku kawałek papieru.  
\- Cholera.  
Niemal od razu zaczął go prostować. Efekt jego zabiegów był jednak nikły. Wreszcie zrezygnowany schował pogniecione zdjęcie do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Odetchnął głębiej i już nieco spokojniej zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Amy.  
\- A ty nie mogłabyś...? No wiesz... wykorzystać jakieś sztuczek znanych medium, coś w typie powiem ci gdzie jest, tylko daj mi coś, co do niej należało?  
\- To nie takie proste Dean, jakby się mogło wydawać. Istnieje wiele przeszkód, a na dodatek Karen jest pod wpływem silnego pola ochronnego.  
\- Zaklęcie Ruby... – Powiedział na głos, domyślając się o co chodzi Amy. – Czegokolwiek dotknie się ta „wiedźma”, to obraca się przeciwko nam. – Chłopak z wyrzutem zerknął na brata.  
\- To co, nic nie można zrobić? Będziemy tak siedzieć i czekać?!  
Amy uspokajająco położyła mu na ramieniu rękę.  
\- Mam pewien pomysł, ale przygotowania zajmą kilka dni. Dasz radę tyle wytrzymać?  
\- Chyba nie mam wyboru, prawda?  
Wstał i zaczął szukać pieniędzy, aby zapłacić za obiad. Rzucił kilka wymiętych banknotów na stół i zupełnie nieoczekiwanie odezwał się ni to do siebie, ni to do Sama.  
\- Jak to się stało, że wszystko tak się popieprzyło...?

 

Amy zorganizowała wszystko szybciej niż się spodziewała, choć zdaniem Deana i tak trwało to za długo. Znaleźli jakiś opuszczony sierociniec, który obecnie zamieszkany był jedynie przez porzucone zabawki i kilku pomniejszych, nieco bardziej żywych lokatorów.  
\- To czas na pokaz.  
Amy z zadowoleniem przyjrzała się zgromadzonym i odpowiednio ułożonym przedmiotom.  
\- Zaczekajcie na zewnątrz.  
\- Dlaczego? – W Deanie nagle obudziła się podejrzliwość.  
\- Bo mnie rozpraszacie, a takie zabawy wymagają koncentracji.  
Odprowadziła obu łowców za drzwi.  
\- Aha, najważniejsze. Będę potrzebowała jakiejś rzeczy Karen, im bardziej osobista, tym lepiej.  
Dean zastanowił się. Po chwili wrócił ze swoją torbą, z której wyjął małe zawiniątko.  
\- Może być coś takiego?  
W ręku łowcy pojawił się niewielkich rozmiarów czarny kawałek jedwabiu. Była to bielizna pozostawiona przez Karen w pensjonacie. Sam nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Chłopie jak udało ci się je zdobyć.  
\- Krasnoludki mi przyniosły.  
Dean nawet się nie zmieszał.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to jej? - Sam nie dawał za wygraną.  
W odpowiedzi młodszy z Winchesterów otrzymał od brata miażdżące spojrzenie.   
\- Nie, pewnie to sierotki Marysi. - Głos Deana ociekał sarkazmem.  
Sam nic sobie jednak nie robił z gniewnej miny brata. Szansa ponabijania się okazała się zbyt silna.  
\- Czy Karen o tym wie? Bo wiesz stary, jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci takie sprezentować na urodziny, ale przysięgam, myślałem, że masz wystarczająco własnych.  
\- A niby co geniuszu miałem zrobić?  
Sam starał się przybrać poważną minę, ale kąciki ust zaczynały mu niebezpiecznie drgać. Próbował udawać, że się głęboko namyśla i wreszcie odpowiedział ledwo opanowanym, ale mimo wszystko poważnym tonem:  
\- Hmm, no nie wiem, trzeba zadzwonić do Victorii, ona ma ten swój sekret, może będzie miała jakiś pomysł.  
Ledwo zdążył się uchylić przed lecącym w jego kierunku mocno rozprutym pluszowym misiem. Niewinna zabawka akurat nawinęła się Deanowi pod rękę.  
\- Przepraszam stary, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
Serdeczny śmiech Sama wypełnił pokój.  
\- Dupek.  
\- Palant.  
\- Hej może wystarczy tych czułości?  
Amy wreszcie uznała, że czas wrócić do tematu.  
\- Chcecie bym odnalazła Karen, czy nie?  
Dean chciał jeszcze posłać bratu gniewne spojrzenie, ale w oczach zabłysły mu już iskierki rozbawienia. Całkowicie zniweczyły one jego zamiary. Poddał się więc i podał Amy źródło całego zamieszania. Dziewczyna zabrała od niego fikuśny fatałaszek i zniknęła za drzwiami.

................................................................................

Kiedy przez kolejnych kilka dni sytuacja się nie poprawiała, było raczej jasne, że nie chodzi o zwykłe zatrucie. W głowie Karen zaczęło też kiełkować nowe podejrzenie.   
Opuściła motel, wybierając się na spacer. Gapienie się na ścianę jej nie pomagało. Housem to ona nie była i obijanie płaskiej pionowej powierzchni wytartą piłeczką nie wywoływało cudownego objawienia się rozwiązania. Musiała wszystko sobie poukładać opierając się na innych metodach.   
Uznała, że świeże powietrze będzie lepsze niż siedzenie w zatęchłym nędznym pokoiku. Niedaleko znajdował się niewielki park i swoje kroki skierowała w jego kierunku. 

Zajęta własnymi myślami nie zauważyła podążającego za nią mężczyzny. Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się sami w mniej uczęszczanym rejonie parku poczuła, że coś jest nie w porządku. Zaklęła w duchu, wypominając sobie nieostrożność. Wszystko, co mogłoby się jej teraz przydać zostawiła w motelu.   
Przyspieszyła kroku gorączkowo szukając sposobu na zaopatrzenie się w jakąś broń. Kiedy wyszła z alejki zobaczyła przebijającą się nad drzewami wysoką wieżę stojącego w pobliżu kościoła. Może nie będzie tam całkowicie bezpieczna, ale przynajmniej zdobędzie trochę czasu i niewielką przewagę. O ile w jej obecnym stanie w ogóle mogła liczyć na zdobycie jakiejkolwiek przewagi.   
Tuż przed samymi drzwiami drogę zagrodziła jej młoda dziewczyna.  
\- Cóż za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Witaj Karen, cieszę się, że wreszcie się spotykamy.  
Łowczyni zatrzymała się. Za plecami nagle zmaterializowały się dwie osoby, zaś z boku wolnym krokiem zbliżały się jeszcze trzy.  
Dziewczyna o blond włosach w wieku może 20 lat podeszła do Karen, tak że łowczyni mogła dobrze przyjrzeć się oczom, które w tej chwili z błękitnych zmieniły się na białe.  
\- Długo cię szukałam, ale w końcu będziemy mogły się lepiej poznać.  
Zimny głos stojącej przed nią demonicy przyprawił Karen o dreszcze.  
\- Mam tu niedaleko taką małą kwaterę. Jestem pewna, że będzie nam tam wygodniej niż w tym nieprzyjaznym dla mnie przybytku.  
Karen została ujęta z obu stron za ramiona i zdecydowanie poprowadzona w niewielką boczną uliczkę.  
Pomieszczenie, do którego ją wprowadzili nie miało okien, jedynie pod sufitem widać było kilka rozbitych kratek wentylacyjnych. Kilka zakurzonych i zachlapanych żarówek wprowadzało odrobinę światła, które tylko nasilało posępną atmosferę pozwalając cieniom na chowanie się po kątach i uwidaczniając łuszczącą się na obdrapanych i wybrudzonych ścianach farbę. Po podłodze walały się różnej maści śmieci. Jednak to sam środek sali przyciągał wzrok Karen. Znajdowała się tam drewniana konstrukcja w kształcie litery T, na ramionach przymocowane były metalowe obręcze, do których wkrótce przypięto nadgarstki łowczyni. Ręce miała uniesione tak wysoko, że niemal wisiała w powietrzu, dotykając ziemi zaledwie czubkami butów.  
\- I jak, wygodnie ci?  
Karen nie chciała dać satysfakcji swojej oprawczyni. Chociaż strach mocno zakotwiczył się w jej sercu przybrała obojętną minę i posłała Lilith kpiący uśmieszek.  
\- Cóż, impreza na razie wygląda drętwo, szkoda, że nie dostałam wcześniejszego zaproszenia, zabrałabym kilku swoich przyjaciół, więcej ludzi, lepsza zabawa.  
\- Och, wszystko dopiero się rozkręca. Zobaczysz jeszcze nam zaśpiewasz.  
Lilith zbliżyła się do rozpiętej na deskach Karen. Na chwilę zatrzymała się uważnie wpatrując w uwięzioną kobietę. Nagle twarz demonicy wykrzywił grymas wściekłości. Karen nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, gdy zupełnie znienacka otrzymała silny cios w twarz. Poczuła w ustach metaliczny smak krwi. Po pierwszym zaraz posypały się następne. Niemal przestała widzieć na jedno oko, gdy czerwony płyn z rozbitego łuku brwiowego zalał jej prawą stronę twarzy.  
\- Ty dziwko. – W głosie Lilith słychać było czystą nienawiść. – Wybrałam cię specjalnie ze względu na twoją niezdolność do jednej konkretnej rzeczy, a tobie akurat zachciewa się poszlajać i zniweczyć moje plany. Och, zapłacisz mi za to.  
Karen z trudem uniosła głowę, w jej spojrzeniu kryło się zdziwienie. Nie wiedziała, o czym mówi Lilith. Niby do czego nie była zdolna? Nagle rozbłysło w niej zrozumienie. Musiała być w ciąży, to o to tak wściekała się Lilith.   
Faktycznie, trudne do uwierzenia. Pamiętała smutny wzrok lekarza, gdy mówił jej, że w wyniku komplikacji pooperacyjnych nigdy nie będzie mogła mieć dzieci. Dla 17-latki jeszcze nie znaczyło to wiele, dopiero później, gdy obserwowała matki bawiące się ze swymi maluchami na podwórkach doznawała wrażenia, że coś jej umyka. Nic dziwnego, że ta myśl z takim trudem przebijała się do jej świadomości, lekarze byli pewni tej diagnozy, a kilku ich było.   
Na usilne prośby ciotki odwiedziła z tuzin placówek, ale wszędzie słyszała to samo: „Bardzo nam przykro, ale nic nie da się zrobić”. Dla niej było wszystko jedno, przez większość czasu i tak chodziła otępiała. W wypadku straciła wtedy oboje rodziców, no i nikt nie chciał słuchać tego, co miała do powiedzenia na temat okoliczności jego zaistnienia.   
Po wielomiesięcznej terapii i rekonwalescencji, postanowiła na własną rękę wyjaśnić, co się faktycznie stało. Odkrycie prawdy zmieniło całe jej spojrzenie na świat. W wieku 18 lat uciekła z domu i dołączyła do Toma, doświadczonego łowcy, który przygarnął ją i nauczył wszystkiego, pokazując, co kryje się w ciemnościach i jak należy z tym walczyć.   
A teraz wszystko znowu wywracało się do góry nogami, była w ciąży i... gorzka rzeczywistość siłą wdarła się do świadomości... i pewnie zaraz zginie. Skierowała swój wzrok na Lilith, w ręku której zalśnił krótki nóż o podwójnym ząbkowanym ostrzu.  
\- Już na nic mi się nie przydasz, ale przynajmniej trochę się zabawię.  
Nóż wolno zbliżał się do jej ciała, najpierw poczuła zimny dotyk metalu na szyi, niewielki ból, gdy ostrze lekko przecięło skórę, lecz nie zagłębiło się daleko. Na razie Lilith tylko się z nią drażniła. Pociągnęła ręką w dół i teraz czuła jak metal napiera na jej skórę na brzuchu.  
\- Wyrwę z ciebie tego bachora, i ty to sobie obejrzysz. A ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzysz, będzie widok zgniatanego w moim ręku dowodu twojego sprzeniewierza się mojej woli.  
Nacisk zwiększył się, pojawił się ból, zimna lepka substancja zaczęła spływać w dół. Karen skrzywiła się.  
Huk jaki rozległ się w pomieszczeniu poderwał wszystkich. Lilith odwróciła głowę. Łowczyni podążyła wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku. Przybyła odsiecz. Może do rycerza na białym koniu trochę Deanowi brakowało, biorąc pod uwagę jego wymięte ubranie i widoczne na twarzy zmęczenie. Jednak w oczach nadal znajdował się ten ostry zielony blask, którego nie oddałaby za żadne skarby świata.  
\- Sam, zobacz taka impreza, a o nas zapomnieli. Ale za to przynieśliśmy trochę fajerwerków.  
Pierwszy padł demon stojący najbliżej drzwi, zaraz za nim, stojący w głębi młody ciemnowłosy chłopak o czarnym spojrzeniu. Lilith nie czekała na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Pomieszczenie wypełniła gęsta mgła, a po chwili już jej nie było. Reszta demonów jeszcze próbowała walczyć, ale właściwie byli bez szans.  
\- Cholera. – Sam był niepocieszony. – Znowu nam uciekła.  
Dean podszedł do Karen. Ostrożnie uwolnił jej nadgarstki, odgarnął włosy i delikatnie wziął na ręce.  
\- Hej malutka, widzę, że marniejesz beze mnie.  
Był wstrząśnięty jej widokiem. Posiniaczona i zakrwawiona twarz, do tego krwawy ślad na szyi i brzuchu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pod ścianą stało może niezbyt solidne, ale jednak krzesło. Przysiadł na nim nie wypuszczając Karen z objęć.  
\- Już nigdy więcej tak mi nie znikaj.  
Karen choć z trudem, przywołała na usta uśmiech i cichutko wyszeptała.  
\- Houdini może się schować.  
Dean mocniej przygarnął do siebie dziewczynę.

 

W znalezionym szczęśliwie opuszczonym domu, Amy z wprawą zajęła się ranami Karen. Chociaż na początku wyglądały groźnie w rzeczywistości okazały się niezbyt głębokie. Po zdezynfekowaniu ich wodą utlenioną pozostały zaledwie niewielkie otarcia i nieco mocniejsze zadrapania od noża oraz kilka siniaków.   
Kilkakrotnie Karen przyłapywała badawczy wzrok Amy. Czuła, że młoda brunetka zna wszystkie okoliczności związane z jej stanem, a co za tym idzie wie, dlaczego Lilith postanowiła ją po prostu zabić.   
W tej chwili Amy wydawała się jej jedyną osobą, którą mogła spytać o radę, próbowała więc w jakiś sposób pozbyć się Deana z pokoju. Równie dobrze mogła przekonywać głaz, by przemówił. Starszy z Winchesterów był odporny na wszystkie jej sztuczki i wybiegi. O cokolwiek prosiła, wysyłał po to młodszego brata, samemu nie oddalając się od Karen nawet na krok. Ciągle też domagał się odpowiedzi na coraz trudniejsze pytania. Jak Lilith znalazła Karen? Co jej powiedziała? Czego chciała?  
Karen bała się kierunku, w jakim zmierzają jego domysły. Próbując więc odwrócić uwagę od siebie wyrwało jej się zdanie, którego pożałowała niemal od razu, gdy je wypowiedziała:  
\- Lilith już nie chodzi o mnie, teraz musimy zadbać o bezpieczeństwo tej drugiej kobiety.  
\- Jak to nie o ciebie? Dean bezbłędnie wyłapał najważniejszą część zdania.  
Karen zagryzła usta. Niech to jasna cholera. Jeszcze tylko pogorszyła sprawę. Jak ona teraz się wyłga, przecież nie może mu ot tak zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że to dzięki dziecku, którego się spodziewa, jego dziecku.  
Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła jej Amy.  
\- To nieistotne w tej chwili, najważniejsze teraz, to zapewnić bezpieczeństwo naszej młodej parze, którą zostawiliśmy pod opieką Bobby’ego. Powinniśmy jak najszybciej ich ostrzec.  
Dean uważnie spojrzał na obie kobiety. Czuł, że czegoś mu nie mówią. Zastanowił się, czy może nie warto byłoby pociągnąć tematu, ale zmęczone oczy Karen i niespotykanie twardy wzrok Amy sprawiły, że na razie zaniechał dalszego dociekania prawdy.   
Zaraz też wrócił Sam, który oprócz całkiem pożytecznych produktów żywnościowych, przyniósł spore naręcze zupełnie zbędnych i do niczego niepotrzebnych rzeczy, które wcześniej przychodziły Karen do głowy i to w przypadkowej kolejności. Karen udała wielkie zainteresowanie i zaczęła z wielką gorliwością przeszukiwać przyniesione dobra. Czuła się całkiem nieźle, oczywiście zmęczenie dawało jej się we znaki, ale przynajmniej zniknęło to okropne uczucie mdłości. Szybko zabrała zakupy i poszła do kuchni. Nareszcie nadarzała się okazja, by porozmawiać z Amy na osobności.  
\- Amy pomożesz mi?  
Dziewczyna w jednej chwili zrozumiała intencje starszej koleżanki.  
Co z tego, skoro zaraz za Amy do kuchni przywędrował Dean, którego obecność według Karen była w tej chwili co najmniej niewskazana, biorąc pod uwagę nie tylko to, że uniemożliwiał jej swobodną rozmowę z Amy, ale również dlatego, że cała jego pomoc ograniczała się do podjadania co lepszych kąsków z kuchennego stołu. W końcu Karen pogoniła go z kuchni. Jedzenie jednak było już prawie gotowe, więc okazja do rozmowy przepadła.  
Podczas posiłku Karen z zadowoleniem przyjęła nowy kierunek rozmowy. Wspólnie zaczęli bowiem planować jak najszybszy powrót do kryjówki Bobby’ego nie poruszając już tematu jej niespodziewanego uwolnienia się od żądań Lilith. Wiedziała, że on jeszcze powróci, ale dostała przynajmniej czas, by jakoś przygotować się do tej rozmowy, o ile w ogóle można do czegoś takiego się przygotować.  
Ustalili, że pojadą dwoma samochodami. Barakudę poprowadzi Sam, z którym pojedzie Amy, zaś Impalą zabiorą się Dean i Karen. Mieli przed sobą dwa dni drogi. Po telefonie do Bobby’ego uznali, że jeżeli wyjadą od razu, stać ich będzie nawet na krótki wypoczynek w trakcie trasy.  
Kilometry uciekały szybko, dwa wozy mknęły przed siebie i tylko krajobraz zmieniał się za szybami. W wypełnionych muzyką samochodach niewiele słychać było rozmów. Każdy zaprzątnięty własnymi myślami, przygotowywał się do mającej nadejść walki na własny sposób. Wreszcie słońce skryło się za horyzontem. Po obu stronach szosy rozciągały się już zielone lasy Południowej Dakoty, gdy Dean zjechał z głównej drogi wybierając leśną odnogę i dając zarazem sygnał do postoju. Niedaleko w głębi mrocznej gęstwiny natknęli się na opuszczone obozowisko. Październik nie sprzyjał biwakom. Dawno wygaszone ognisko, kilka pieńków i niewielka wiązka chrustu czekała na lepsze majowe czasy. Zaparkowali niedaleko siebie. Przyszedł czas rozprostować nieco nogi.  
\- Chyba przyda się więcej drewna, jeśli chcemy zostać tu na dłużej. – Karen wprawnym okiem oceniła ilość poukładanych równo i dobrze zabezpieczonych przed wilgocią gałęzi.  
\- Zaraz z Samem coś zorganizujemy. - Zaangażował się Dean. Po chwili zanurkował do bagażnika Impali w poszukiwaniu latarek.   
Polanę na razie oświetlały reflektory jednego z wozów, ale w lesie było już ciemno i niezbędne było dodatkowe źródło światła. Wkrótce chłopcy zniknęli za pierwszym szeregiem drzew. W czasie ich nieobecności dziewczyny sprawnie rozpaliły ognisko i zajęły się przygotowaniem prowizorycznej kolacji. Nie miały zbyt wielkich możliwości, ale jak na łowców przystało, czy raczej na łowczynię i medium, miały niezłą praktykę w improwizacji. Były tylko we dwie i Karen niepewnie spojrzała w kierunku młodszej koleżanki.  
\- Wiesz, co się ze mną dzieje, prawda?  
Amy przerwała otwieranie jakiejś przedpotopowej konserwy i skupiła wzrok na sylwetce Karen. Otarła ręce o dżinsy i raźno podeszła do łowczyni. Potem znienacka mocno ją objęła.  
\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem.  
Zaskoczona kobieta niezdarnie odwzajemniła uścisk drobnej brunetki.  
\- Dzięki... Myślisz, że powinnam powiedzieć Deanowi?  
\- Myślę, że zrobisz to prędzej czy później, bo zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że on musi wiedzieć, ale myślę też, że jeszcze nie czas na to.  
Karen w milczeniu pokiwała głową. Sama doszła do tego samego wniosku. Dobrze było jednak usłyszeć potwierdzenie własnej decyzji.  
\- A tak w ogóle to jak się czujesz?  
\- Teraz już lepiej. Nawet mogę już gotować bez zbytnich dolegliwości w postaci ciągłych mdłości. Właściwie to jestem całkiem głodna.  
Ostatnie zdanie wyłapał wracający do obozowiska Dean.  
\- Czytasz mi w myślach kochanie. To co będzie na kolację.  
Karen podskoczyła na widok obu Winchesterów, ale wyglądało na to, że jej tajemnica pozostała nadal bezpieczna. Obaj nieśli po sporej wiązce gałęzi. Sam dodatkowo trzymał latarkę, której światło skakało po zmarzniętej już jesiennej trawie. Październikowe powietrze nie było już takie ciepłe, wkrótce więc cała czwórka przysunęła się bliżej dającego choć trochę ciepła ogniska. Dean objął ramieniem Karen, a Sam wziął na kolana Amy.   
Gdy ogień zaczął nieco dogasać, Karen postanowiła dorzucić jeszcze trochę opału. Wstała i wybierając co większe gałęzie podsyciła płomień.   
Pochylona nad ogniskiem, nieświadoma uważnego spojrzenia Deana, zaczęła zgarniać nadpalone gałązki, aż iskry wzbiły się do góry niknąc w odbiciu jej czarnych źrenic. Ciepła barwa migoczącego żaru rzucała czerwonawy poblask na całą jej sylwetkę uświadamiając Deanowi, iż Karen w jakiś sposób zmieniła się. Nie potrafił jednak uchwycić istoty tych zmian.   
Wpatrywał się w nią żywiąc nadzieję, że jego czujna obserwacja pozwoli mu lada moment odkryć ukrytą przed nim prawdę. Wrażenie było ulotne i silne zarazem, niczym pajęcza nić, która razem z utrudzonym pająkiem wędruje pchana wiatrem, dając szansę zmęczonemu zwierzęciu na odnalezienie i uczepienie się nowego miejsca, by mógł on rozwinąć trwałą i odporną na podmuchy sieć. Podobne uczucie przylgnęło do Deana, nie dając mu możliwości uwolnienia się, oplatając jego umysł ciasnym splotem.  
Amy zauważyła intensywne spojrzenie, jakie starszy z Winchesterów posyłał w kierunku Karen. Przysunęła się bliżej Sama i zaczęła coś szybko szeptać mu do ucha. Na twarzy chłopaka najpierw pojawiło się zdziwienie, zastąpione szybko radosnym uśmiechem. Zerknął na brata i Karen, a potem mrugnął znacząco do Amy.   
Dziewczyna zsunęła się z kolan chłopaka, pozwalając mu wstać. Ręce same odnalazły właściwą drogę, gdy w powtarzanym już wielokrotnie geście spletli ze sobą dłonie. Sam delikatnie odkaszlnął zwracając na siebie uwagę Deana.  
\- Amy i ja chcemy wybrać się na małą przejażdżkę.  
\- Co?   
Dean wyrwany z zamyślenia nie od razu pojął intencje brata.  
\- No wiesz... przejażdżka..., ja i Amy... razem...   
W Deanie pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia Sama wreszcie zabłysło zrozumienie. Kąciki ust szykowały się już do rozwinięcia szczerego dwuznacznego uśmiechu, kiedy uprzytomnił sobie gdzie właściwie się znajdują i dokąd jadą.  
\- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyśmy się rozdzielali.  
Amy nie dała jednak za wygraną.  
\- A chcesz wiedzieć, co słychać u Lilith? Chyba lepiej będzie dobrze się przygotować. A tak się akurat składa, że Sam jest w tym niezwykle przydatny. Hmm, przynajmniej z mojego punktu widzenia.  
Dean zerknął na brata, a widząc jego zakłopotaną minę ledwo powstrzymywał się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- Przygotować się, co?  
\- Dean...  
Sam próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, ale stał na straconej z góry pozycji.  
\- Dobra, dobra, poddaję się. Wasza argumentacja jest nie do podważenia. Jedźcie na tą swoją przejażdżkę, tylko wróćcie przed świtem.  
Amy energicznie odwróciła się i pociągnęła Sama za sobą. Widok drobnej brunetki ciągnącej za sobą jego brata, cieszącego się całkiem sporą posturą, wywołał u Deana nowy napad tłumionego śmiechu.  
\- Sammy...  
Młodszy z łowców odwrócił się przez ramię i zerknął pytająco na brata.  
\- Daj znać, jak uda wam się znaleźć kwiat paproci, słyszałem, że ten to dopiero pozwala się przygotować.  
Zdaniu towarzyszył typowy dla Deana wieloznaczny uśmiech.  
U Sama w odpowiedzi pojawił się skrzywiony grymas.  
\- Goń się.  
\- Goń ją, tylko się nie pogubcie, bo nie mam zamiaru was szukać.  
Sam nie zdążył więcej nic powiedzieć, bo Amy wcisnęła mu do ręki kluczyki i popchnęła zdecydowanie w stronę miejsca dla kierowcy, sama sadowiąc się po stronie pasażera. Starszy z Winchesterów obserwował jeszcze, jak tylne światła wozu nikną w leśnej gęstwinie, dopóki całkiem nie pochłonęła ich ciemność.  
Zostali z Karen sami. Karen chłonęła ciepło, które płynęło od ogniska ogrzewając jej dłonie i twarz. Dean przysunął się do dziewczyny opiekuńczo zamykając ją w swoich objęciach. Skrzyżował dłonie na jej brzuchu i mocno przycisnął do siebie.   
W tych ramionach czuła się tak bezpiecznie i miło. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i oparła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. Przymknęła powieki delektując się jego dotykiem i bliskością. Niewinna pieszczota jego gorącego oddechu uświadomiła jej, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła.   
Nawet przez kurtkę poczuła ruch jego mięśni, gdy delikatnie kołysał ją w swoich ramionach. Gdzieś w głębi lasu sowa oznajmiała rozpoczęcie łowów. W Karen zaczęło budzić się znajome pragnienie. Chłód nocy odszedł w zapomnienie. Jej ciało zaczęło przenikać inne ciepło, inny żar, któremu z radością dała się ponieść.   
Mocniej wtuliła się w stojącego za nią mężczyznę. Pasek od jego spodni zaczął ją nieznacznie uwierać w talii, ale poczuła zarazem, że Dean nie pozostaje obojętny na jej cichą zachętę, gdy uniosła rękę do góry i wplotła palce w jego miękkie włosy. Chłopak wzmocnił dotyk, gdy ciepły oddech, który drażnił jej skórę na szyi został zastąpiony przez miękkie i czułe usta. Karen westchnęła, zupełnie nieświadomie, pchana własnym instynktem przechyliła głowę dając całującym ją ustom więcej przestrzeni.   
Dean zsunął kurtkę z ramion dziewczyny i obrócił ją do siebie. Karen uniosła powieki i ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Nie wiedziała co ujrzał w jej oczach, ale miała wrażenie, że w jej duszy szaleje już nie burza, ale ogromny huragan doznań i emocji. Widocznie uwidoczniły się one na jej twarzy, gdyż w oczach Deana również pojawiła się cała gama odczuć. W jego ciemnych źrenicach odnalazła, to czego domagało się nie tylko jej ciało ale i serce.  
Moc uczucia, które zawierało w sobie spojrzenie chłopaka przeniknęła ją pozostawiając czyste i niezmącone niczym szczęście, a potem Dean ją pocałował.   
Nie wiedziała, czy to za sprawą rozłąki, czy świadomości, że łączy ich nowe życie, lecz płomień, który rozniecił ten pocałunek całkowicie ją pochłonął i podobnie jak rozogniona lawa topi w jednej chwili twarde skały i niewzruszone głazy, tak on spopielił jej wszelkie wątpliwości i obawy. Rozchyliła usta i wpuściła go do środka. Mocniej na niego naparła miażdżąc wargi i chciwie stawiając żądanie o więcej.   
Dean pociągnął ją w kierunku Impali. Tak bardzo jej pragnął, że to niemal bolało. W Karen zaszły zmiany, był tego pewien. Nadal nie mógł rozgryźć ich źródła, ale na pewno bardzo mu się podobały. W drodze do samochodu kobiecie udało się ściągnąć z niego kurtkę i koszulę. Zdążyli nawet uporać się z jej bluzką, która opadła na ziemię tuż przy otwartych drzwiach auta.   
Znowu zatracili się na moment w pocałunku. Karen usiadła na masce Impali i objęła Deana nogami. Chłodne powietrze obmywało jej skórę, lecz ona nie czuła jego powiewów. Teraz istniał dla niej tylko żar pocałunków trzymanego w objęciach chłopaka, który wsunął ręce pod jej plecy i delikatnie ułożył na czarnym arkuszu metalu połyskującego w blasku bladego odbitego od księżyca światła.   
Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy została pozbawiona stanika, dopiero gdy poczuła jak usta kochanka zawładnęły jej piersiami zdała sobie sprawę, że leży przed nim na wpół naga. Czułe przygryzienie pobudzonego i wrażliwego wzgórka wygięło jej ciało w łuk. Dean ponownie uniósł ją do góry, wracając do jej szyi. Sięgnął ręką za siebie i buty przestały obciążać jej stopy. Następne były dżinsy, które równie szykownie zsunęły się, pozostawiając dziewczynie jako jedynie okrycie cienkie czarne majteczki.   
Karen zadrżała. Chłopak przygarnął ją do siebie i wyszeptał ochrypłym z pożądania głosem:  
\- W środku będzie nam cieplej.  
Karen była w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową. Oparła mu ręce na karku i pozwoliła zanieść się do drzwi samochodu. Zwinnie wślizgnęła się na tylne siedzenie, przesuwając leżącą na nim torbę, tak że gdy wyciągnęła się na czarnym obiciu foteli mogła oprzeć na niej głowę. Zaraz za nią podążył Dean.   
W porównaniu do ogromnego łóżka dla nowożeńców, w którym ostatni raz mogli się cieszyć własną bliskością, panowała tu niesamowita ciasnota, lecz Karen to odpowiadało. Z przyjemnością czuła jak jej skóra ociera się o szorstką skórę chłopaka. Dean znowu odnalazł jej usta, niczym żeglarz powrócił do swej ukochanej przystani, odnajdując w niej wytchnienie przed czekającym go kolejnym rejsem.   
Wkrótce przy udziale nerwowych chichotów i niecierpliwych gestów oboje mogli cieszyć się swobodą ruchów. Żadne ubrania już ich nie krępowały. Za to temperatura w aucie zauważalnie się podniosła. Dean otoczony z obu stron przez jej smukłe uda, zdecydowanymi pieszczotami pobudzał jej najwrażliwsze zakamarki.   
Karen wiła się pod jego dotykiem, czując jak przenika ją zielony płomień jego spojrzenia. Gdyby całkowicie nie poddała mu się jeszcze tam przy ognisku, to teraz zawładnąłby nią bez reszty.   
Przy bramie do jej słodkiej obietnicy pojawił się spragniony podróżnik. Całe jej ciało otworzyło się przed nim wabiąc go do siebie i zachęcając do wejścia głębiej. Szerzej rozsunęła nogi i wygięła się w łuk dodatkowo wychodząc mu na przeciw. Dłonie zacisnęły się na plecach czekającego w napięciu, pochylającego się nad nią kochanka.   
Wtedy poczuła jak splatają się ze sobą. To już nie była lawa, lecz cały wulkan gorąca, który wniknął w nią i rozpalał jej ciało od środka. Jęknęła. Na początku ruchy były spokojne, żar wolno zagłębiał się w niej coraz dalej, by z każdym kolejnym powrotem sięgać coraz mocniej i głębiej.   
Gdzieś na skraju świadomości słyszała swoje imię szeptane przez ukochane usta i którego brzmienie wypełniało to niewielkie wnętrze, wtórując ich szybkim głośnym oddechom. Ich dłonie odnalazły się w mocnym wzajemnym uścisku. Karen próbowała zapanować nad szalejącym w niej pożądaniem, chcąc choć trochę przedłużyć ich wspólną podróż. Wszystkie jej wysiłki były bezużyteczne. Wystarczył jeden silniejszy ruch Deana, by tonęła w błogim upojeniu, a z ust wyrywał się następny okrzyk potwierdzający jej słabość.   
Ich przyzwyczajone już do siebie ciała reagowały samoistnie, tym razem bardziej intensywnie. Nawet Księżyc, który niedawno jakby nieco zawstydzony ich nieskrępowanym pragnieniem schował się za chmurą, ponownie wyjrzał nie mogąc pozostać obojętnym w obliczu tak silnego uczucia. Jasne światło jego pełnego oblicza przeniknęło przez przymgloną szybę i rozjaśniło sylwetki dwóch ciał zjednoczonych w jedno, ukazując dwa serca bijące jednym rytmem, dwie dusze tworzące jedną całość, dwa życia, które miały siłę dać istnienie trzeciemu.   
Dean wzmógł tempo, jeszcze chwila i Karen w ostatecznym poddaniu się głośno wykrzyczała jego imię dając porwać się tej najsilniejszej fali spełnienia. Wkrótce i on dał się jej unieść. Ich ciała znieruchomiały, tylko klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w poszukiwaniu większej ilości powietrza, potrzebnego zmęczonemu, ale szczęśliwemu ciału.   
Dean umiejętnie przekręcił się na plecy, pozwalając Karen wygodnie się na nim oprzeć. Pocałował ją czule w nos i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie wiem, jak Amy to robi, ale chyba rzeczywiście umie czytać w myślach, nawet tych, których obecności nie do końca jesteśmy świadomi. Tęskniłem za naszymi... hmmm bliższymi kontaktami.  
Karen położyła głowę na klatce Deana słysząc jak krew przynagla jego serce do wzmożonej pracy.  
\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłam.  
Przechyliła głowę, tak, że mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Dean...  
\- Tak?  
To był całkiem dobry moment, by powiedzieć jak dużo dla niej znaczy i co tak naprawdę kryje się w jej sercu, ale pewność siebie zniknęła, znów zastąpiona przez dziwne obawy i lęki. Odwróciła wzrok w duchu wyzywając się od tchórzy.  
\- Chyba powinniśmy się przespać.  
Dwuznaczność tego stwierdzenia nie umknęła uwadze będącego we frywolnym nastroju chłopaka.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz kochanie, tylko daj mi trochę czasu, bo tak szybko to chyba i Superman nie dałby rady nawet dla swojej Lois.  
Karen w pierwszej chwili nie złapała aluzji, zaraz jednak jej oczy rozbłysły w zrozumieniu. Walnęła go w ramię uderzając przy okazji łokciem w przedni fotel.  
\- Auuuu... Dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli.  
Karen próbując rozetrzeć bolącą rękę przesunęła się niechcący opierając się na najczulszej części partnera. Dean nerwowo skulił się odruchowo chroniąc swój najcenniejszy skarb i bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o Karen.  
\- Wiem, że mam wiele zalet, ale nie musisz od razu robić ze mnie anioła.  
Dziewczyna zorientowała się, co zrobiła, ale w jej oczach nie pojawiła się skrucha.  
\- Tak to jest, gdy zamiast do porządnego łóżka włóczysz dziewczynę po tylnych siedzeniach samochodu.  
Dean podniósł ręce w geście poddania.  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Obiecuję, że następnym razem zabiorę cię do Hiltona. Choć ten hotel, to bardziej by odpowiadał Samowi. Dla ciebie poszukam jakiegoś pałacu, to lepiej pasuje do pięknej i mściwej księżniczki.  
Karen westchnęła.  
\- Czy teraz możemy złapać kilka godzin snu, myślę, że naprawdę mogą się nam przydać.  
\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem o Pani.  
Karen uznała, że chłopak nie przestanie, jeśli nie zajmie go innymi kwestiami. Ostrożnie uniosła się i pocałowała go przelotnie w usta.  
\- A teraz śpij, chyba że wolisz, żebym cię wyeksmitowała, albo na zewnątrz, albo na przednie siedzenie.  
\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego...!  
\- Chcesz się założyć?  
Dean dostrzegł w jej oczach zawziętą determinację, chyba będzie lepiej nie sprawdzać. Nie uśmiechało mu się nocowanie pod gołym niebem.  
\- W porządku, wygrałaś. Sen też nam się przyda, choć dużo bardziej interesująca była twoja pierwsza uwaga.  
\- Dean!  
\- Już dobrze, idziemy spać.  
Karen znowu opuściła głowę, lubiła wsłuchiwać się w równy rytm bijącego serca Deana. Wkrótce zmęczenie spotęgowane również ostatnimi wydarzeniami przejęło nad nią kontrolę i dziewczyna zapadła w sen.   
Deanowi pomimo żartów, wcale nie było do śmiechu. Trapiło go stwierdzenie Karen, że Lilith wykluczyła ją ze swojego planu. Nie znał powodu, dla którego tak się stało, a niewiedza jest niebezpieczna, czasem doprowadza nawet do śmierci. Nie potrafił jednak zapytać o to Karen, czuł, że kiedy przyjdzie pora sama mu wszystko powie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie za późno. Z tymi myślami zasnął mocniej obejmując dziewczynę w ochronnym geście.  
Obudził ich dźwięk zachrypniętej elektrycznej gitary. Komórka Deana domagała się zainteresowania. Zaspany łowca z ociąganiem wyciągnął rękę przeszukując podłogę, gdzie walały się jego spodnie razem z telefonem.   
Dzwoniącym okazał się jego młodszy brat. Dean uspokajająco kiwnął ręką do wciąż lekko zamroczonej snem Karen. Przyłożył telefon do ucha drugą ręką delikatnie rozbudzając dziewczynę.  
\- Co...  
Zdążył powiedzieć zaledwie tyle, gdy Sam zdecydowanie wszedł mu w słowo informując jednym zdaniem.

\- Czekam na ciebie na najbliższej stacji benzynowej.  
Po czym jego niesforny brat się rozłączył.  
Dean zdziwiony popatrzył na telefon, jakby oczekując, że ten wyjaśni mu tajemnicze zachowanie Sama.  
\- Stało się coś?  
Zaciekawiła się Karen równocześnie przeciągając się, chcąc rozruszać nieco zesztywniałe od spania ciało. Chłopak na chwilę zapomniał o dziwnej rozmowie zajęty lepszymi widokami... Dziewczyna nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi popatrzyła uważniej na mężczyznę, w którego zielonych oczach kryło się jakieś rozkojarzenie.  
\- Dean, mówię do ciebie.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Pytam się, czy coś się stało...?  
\- Co? A nie... To znaczy nie wiem. Sam dzwonił, że czeka na nas na stacji.  
\- Jakiej stacji, kolejowej?  
\- Nie, no, benzynowej.  
Karen przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie i widząc nadal nieco nieobecny wzrok zrezygnowała z dalszych dociekań ustalenia miejsca spotkania.  
\- To znaczy, że mamy już wyjeżdżać?  
W końcu Dean oderwał się od błąkających mu się po wyobraźni barwnych obrazów. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A kto go tam wie, jaki pomysł tym razem przyszedł mu do głowy.  
\- Może Amy ma nowe informacje? Nie jesteś ciekawy?  
\- Jakoś nieszczególnie.  
Zaczął jednak gotować się do wstania. Karen widząc zamiary chłopaka gwałtownie się uniosła, o mało nie waląc głową w dach samochodu. Na szczęście tym razem była uważniejsza, jeśli chodzi o punkt podparcia, za co Dean podziękował jej w duchu.  
Szybko ubrali się (przy którym to zajęciu Dean nie potrafił zatuszować błysku zawodu w oczach), następnie pozbierali rzeczy i wygasili ognisko. Dwadzieścia minut później wyjeżdżali już na szosę.   
Dojazd do stacji zabrał im kolejne pół godziny. Nadal było ciemno, gdy dołączyli do widocznego z daleka wozu Karen. Sam i Amy widząc Impalę zdążyli już wysiąść i czekali na nich stojąc obok auta.  
Dean szykował już ironiczną odzywkę, którą jednak zdusił na widok poważnej miny Sama.  
\- To jaka to ważna sprawa nie mogła zaczekać?   
\- Lilith dotrze do kryjówki Bobby’ego najpóźniej jutro wieczorem.  
Sam przeszedł od razu do konkretów. Teraz również na twarzy Deana odmalowała się powaga.  
\- Jesteście pewni?  
Młodszy z Winchesterów i Amy wymienili spojrzenia.  
\- Raczej tak.  
\- Dzwoniłeś do Bobby'ego?  
\- Tak, już zaczął przygotowania.  
\- No dobrze, to nie ma co zwlekać. Jedźmy na spotkanie naszej miłośniczki apokalipsy, czas wreszcie komuś dokopać.  
Rozeszli się do obu samochodów jeszcze tylko zatankowali Impalę i ruszyli w dalszą trasę. Sam pierwszy, Dean za nim. Na wschodzie niebo powoli zaczynało się rozjaśniać w oczekiwaniu na mające wkrótce pojawić się słońce.  
Kryjówką Bobby’ego Singera była stara chata ukryta wśród niewielkich wzgórz małego niewyróżniającego się niczym miasteczka. Właśnie zaczął się kolejny dzień. Spędzili w drodze całą dobę zmieniając się przy prowadzeniu, tak że każdy mógł załapać odrobinę snu. Mimo to wszyscy byli zmęczeni. Dodatkowo nie mogli podjechać pod sam dom, ponieważ nie było gdzie ukryć nawet jednego wozu, a co dopiero dwóch. Nikt też nie chciał ryzykować, że Lilith nabierze podejrzeń, gdy zobaczy kilka pojazdów na trawniku. W końcu w środku miała być tylko Tamara z mężem. Zabrali więc nieco ekwipunku i podążyli na miejsce pieszo.  
Bobby nie próżnował. Właściwie nie zostawił im wiele do zrobienia. Po krótkim pełnym napięcia przywitaniu zgromadzili się wszyscy przy głównym stole w salonie, by przedyskutować strategię ataku. Spodziewali się, że białooka demonica nie przybędzie sama. Zawsze lubiła otaczać się sporym zapleczem. Trudno było przypuszczać, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Podzielili się więc na dwie grupy. Pierwsza miała za zadanie wykończyć „eskortę” obstawiając również teren na zewnątrz budynku, celem drugiej miało być zlikwidowanie najważniejszego przeciwnika, którym była Lilith przy jednoczesnym zatroszczeniu się o bezpieczeństwo Tamary.   
Dean długo nie chciał się zgodzić, by to Sam wziął na siebie ostateczne rozstrzygnięcie, jednak argumenty stały po stronie młodszego z Winchesterów. To on był odporny na moc demonicy, a dodatkowo mogła go wspierać Amy, której co prawda siła była zaledwie cieniem przy potędze Lilith, ale na pewno mogła być przydatna. Kiedy wreszcie uznał racje logiki, dalej poszło dużo szybciej. Błogosławieństwem okazała się wiedza podarowanej im chyba przez los (pomijając Belę) kruczoczarnej medium. Podała im dokładnie, gdzie i w jaki sposób nadejdzie wróg, mogli więc odpowiednio wszystko zaaranżować.   
Została ostatnia rzecz. Dean sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i wyjął z niej dobrze znany całej trójce łowców ponad stuletni rewolwer. Sam widząc to, postanowił ostrożnie upomnieć się o broń:  
\- Lepiej, żebym od razu wziął Colta.  
Starszy z Winchesterów mocniej ścisnął trzymany w ręku przedmiot. Doskonale czuł chłodny dotyk metalu na skórze i wcale nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Wiedział jednak, że Sam ma rację. To nie był już ten mały kilkuletni Sammy, który włóczył się za nim w trochę przydużej odziedziczonej w spadku po starszym bracie koszuli. Teraz stał przed nim pewny siebie i zdecydowany łowca. Powziąwszy decyzję Dean wyciągnął rękę i wcisnął Colta w dłoń brata. Podniósł głowę chcąc po raz ostatni upewnić się co do słuszności własnego postępowania. Napotkał twardy i zdeterminowany wzrok.   
\- Pamiętaj, w samo serce.  
\- Wiem Dean.  
I to było wszystko. Żadnych uścisków, żadnego życzenia powodzenia, czy nawet poklepania po ramieniu. Wiedzieli, co mają robić i jaki jest ich cel. Ruszyli obaj, lecz każdy podążył w inną stronę. Mieli do spełnienia różne misje i każdy z nich miał swoje stanowisko, które służyło im za punkt wyjścia. Zaraz miało się zacząć najdłuższe w ich życiu oczekiwanie.  
Chciałoby się powiedzieć, że wszystko poszło błyskawicznie. Nie poszło. Tak to już jest z przyszłością. Lubi zmiany. Płynna w swej naturze z łatwością wprowadza w pułapkę nieświadomych ludzi, którzy nieopatrznie dali się nabrać na jej chwilową zachciankę.   
Oczywiście trudno uznać Amy, za osobę dającą się nabrać na sztuczki, którymi lubi zaskakiwać kapryśna przyszłość, ale jej zdolności medium tym razem nie wystarczyły. Łowcy spodziewali się, że Lilith przyjdzie z obstawą, ale nie przypuszczali, że będzie ona aż tak liczna.   
Ustawili dwie linie obrony. Dobrze zabezpieczając dom, pierwszą falę ataku planowali odeprzeć jeszcze na zewnątrz budynku. W pierwszej linii znaleźli się Dean, Karen i Bobby. Sam i Amy czekali w środku, chroniąc Tamarę i jej męża ubezpieczonych dodatkowo diabelską pułapką.   
Nikt z obrońców nie oczekiwał jednak tak zaciętego ataku, jakby demony wyczuły, że będą miały za przeciwników nie tylko przerażone małżeństwo, zagubione w nowo odkrytej strefie mroku, ale że przyjdzie im zmierzyć się również z zaprawionymi w walce łowcami. 

I chociaż w ataku na kryjówkę Bobby’ego brały udział o dziwo nie tylko demony, ale i różnego rodzaju pomniejsze kreatury, ich zaciekłość i liczba sprawiały, że szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz w jedną raz w drugą stronę.   
Szturm nastąpił z czterech stron, ale szybko skupił się na najsłabszym punkcie domu, jakim okazały się drzwi. Dean starał się maksymalnie osłaniać Karen, ale furia natarcia nie pozwalała mu na to.   
Każdy z obrońców miał do wykonania swoją część misji. Karen i Bobby oprócz wyłączania z walki słabszych istot, przy pomocy tradycyjnych środków osłabiali też demony, pozwalając Deanowi, wspomaganego przez sztylet Ruby, na dokończenie zadania.   
Był jednak moment, kiedy starszemu Winchesterowi niemal stanęło serce. Kątem oka zauważył jak jeden z demonów, z wyglądu jeszcze dzieciak podkrada się od tyłu do Karen. Krzyk jaki wydobył się z jego ust mógłby obudzić umarłego.   
Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku sądząc, że chłopak potrzebuje pomocy i stanęła oko w oko ze śmiercią, gdy młody demon ruszył nagle w jej kierunku z płonącym czerwienią od chowającego się słońca ostrym kawałkiem stali. W ostatniej chwili udało jej się wywinąć spod ostrza osuwając się na kolana.   
Dean przez chwilę stracił koncentrację mając przed oczami Sama, gdy Jake wbijał nóż w plecy jego młodszego brata, odbierając mu tym samym wszystko, co było najważniejsze w jego życiu.   
Kiedy Karen przyklękła pozwalając Bobby’emu na zajęcie się demonem, Dean był w stanie wydobyć z siebie tylko jedno słowo:  
\- NIEEE!!!!  
Karen przetoczyła się po ziemi i zwinnie podniosła się z powrotem na nogi.  
\- Dean teraz!! Na co czekasz?!!!  
Winchester otrząsnął się z makabrycznego koszmaru i z wściekłością rzucił się w kierunku demona. Jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię i przez długą chwilę tłukł go z taką zaciętością, że twarz przeciwnika zmieniła się w jedną krwawą miazgę, dopiero wtedy poderżnął mu gardło niemal odcinając głowę.   
Zastygł nad ciałem. Ciężko oddychał. Twarz pokrywała mu drobna siateczka krwawych kropel. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał niespokojne spojrzenie Karen.   
Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i pociągnęła do góry. Zarówno z lewej jak i prawej strony atakowały ich kolejne mroczne kreatury, obrócili się w dziwnym tańcu i trzy ciała w krótkim odstępie opadły na ziemię.   
Demonom udało się jednak przełamać linię i zepchnęły dobrze już poobijanych obrońców pod same drzwi, łowcy zostali zmuszeni schronić się we wnętrzu domu. Demony wkroczyły za nimi pozostawiając za sobą kilkanaście ciał.   
Ostała się ich garstka, lecz teraz przyszła kolej na pojawienie się Lilith. Ominęła samo centrum batalii i z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy spokojnie wkroczyła do pokoju, gdzie znajdowała się Tamara. Od razu obróciła się w kierunku Sama mrużąc oczy.   
Młody Winchester wyciągnął Colta, ale był za wolny, Lilith machnęła dłonią i na drodze mogącej przynieść jej śmierć kuli znalazła się Amy.  
\- I co teraz Sam? Poświęcisz jej życie? Jesteś w stanie je poświęcić?  
Sam opuścił rewolwer. Uniósł dłoń opierając się na własnej mocy. Amy jęknęła uwięziona między dwiema zwalczającymi się siłami.   
Powoli jednak zaczęła się przesuwać. Lilith zagryzła wargę, mocniej zacisnęła pięść. Gdyby Amy tylko mogła zwinęłaby się teraz w nagłym skurczu bólu, który przeszył jej ciało, zamiast tego wyrwał jej się zduszony okrzyk. Twarz wykrzywiło cierpienie.   
Sam nie mógł jednak odpuścić, jeśli podda się zginą wszyscy. W myślach modlił się, właściwie nie wiedział do kogo, by Amy wytrzymała. Zwiększył siłę, aż dziewczyna uniosła się nieco do góry i lewitowała teraz parę centymetrów nad podłogą, powoli jednak schodziła z linii strzału.  
W sąsiednim pomieszczeniu nadal trwała zacięta walka. Dean Bobby i Karen bronili wejścia do pokoju. Od czasu do czasu słychać było głuchy łoskot, gdy kolejne ciało padało na drewnianą podłogę.  
A w środku ciągle zmagały się dwie siły. Na skroniach blondwłosej demonicy pojawiły się krople potu, z nosa Sama zaczęła się sączyć krew, żadne jednak nie odpuszczało. Tamara patrzyła przerażona, jak drobna brunetka uwięziona między nimi drga w spazmach bólu.   
Wreszcie Sam przejął kontrolę i Amy nagłym zwrotem poszybowała na ścianę, ciężko się o nią obijając. Lilith wrzasnęła, lecz tym razem Sam nie dał się zaskoczyć, w ułamku sekundy namierzył cel i nacisnął spust. Pocisk przeleciał niewielką odległość i utkwił w piersi demonicy zagłębiając się w czarnej materii jej serca.   
Pokój wypełniło światło, lecz zaraz znikło równie nagle jak się pojawiło. Pozostała tylko pusta skorupa, która jeszcze chwilę temu dawała schronienie czystemu złu. Demony widząc, że Lilith zginęła jeden po drugim wycofywali się z pola walki. W końcu zapanowała cisza.  
Do pokoju wpadli Dean, Karen i Bobby. Wszyscy spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a potem na leżące na ziemi ciało.  
Po długim czasie, jako pierwsza odezwała się Tamara.  
\- Czy to już koniec?  
Bobby zdjął rozerwaną kamizelkę i niezadowolony z jej stanu odrzucił na krzesło.  
\- Na razie tak.  
\- Jak to na razie? Czy to znaczy, że może po mnie przyjść inny... demon?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się. Raczej jesteś bezpieczna.  
Ton Bobby’ego był dosyć zdecydowany.  
\- Ale nie możecie mi dać gwarancji?  
\- W tej materii nikt nie da ci gwarancji.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja?  
Bobby wzruszył ramionami. W tym czasie Sam pomógł Amy wstać, na szczęście nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń z wyjątkiem dużego guza na czole od spotkania z wiszącą na ścianie płaskorzeźbą pancernika. Karen zdążyła już przysiąść na stojącym obok stołu krześle i wpatrywała się teraz w kręcącego się nieopodal Deana, który jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma podejść do niej czy do brata.  
Bobby zdegustowany popatrzył na niższego Winchestera. Dean pojął aluzję i stanął w miejscu. Teraz najstarszy z obecnych łowców zwrócił się do wciąż oczekującej wyjaśnień Tamary.  
\- Razem z Karen łączą was dwa elementy. Urodziłyście się tego samego dnia i z tego co mi powiedziała Amy, obie nie mogłyście mieć dzieci.  
\- Więc dlaczego ja, dlaczego nie ona?  
Kobieta nadal nie mogła poradzić sobie z tym, czego właśnie była świadkiem, szukając jakiejś logiki w całym tym zajściu.  
W tej chwili do Deana dotarło, że Bobby użył czasu przeszłego. W głowie zapaliła mu się czerwona lampka.  
\- Czekajcie..., Bobby jesteś pewny, że to wszystko?   
\- Sprawdziłem ich rodziny do dziesiątego pokolenia wstecz, o ile jakaś tam praprapraprapra itd. babka nie zagubiła się na rozdrożach, a szczerze w to wątpię, te dwie rzeczy są rozstrzygające.  
Karen nerwowo zerknęła w kierunku Bobby’ego, ręce same zacisnęły się tak bardzo, że na kostkach pobielała jej skóra, do tego doszedł nagły skok ciśnienia, widząc że Tamara dalej drąży temat.  
\- To dlaczego ta kobieta, ten demon, czy kim tam ona była, przyszła po mnie, a nie po nią?  
Dean wolno odwrócił się w stronę siedzącej jak na szpilkach kasztanowłosej łowczyni, która widząc zainteresowanie jej osobą zerwała się na nogi.  
\- No właśnie, to bardzo dobre pytanie... Karen?  
Oboje wpatrywali się teraz w siebie.   
\- I dlaczego Bobby powiedział, że nie mogłyście mieć dzieci, a nie, że nie możecie? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?  
Ton z jakim powiedział te kilka słów był sztucznie spokojny. Chciał zamaskować wewnętrzny niepokój i coraz bardziej go ogarniające dziwne przerażenie. Teraz w głowie brzęczał mu już cały system alarmowy, uzupełniony jeszcze o całą gamę syren i dzwonków ostrzegawczych.  
\- Karen, dlaczego Lilith wyłączyła cię ze swoich planów?  
Dziewczyna chciała odwrócić wzrok, ale zieleń jego spojrzenia przyciągała ją do niego. Nie pozwalała schować się za kłamstwem. W środku zmagała się ze sobą. Z jednej strony tak bardzo pragnęła mu powiedzieć, że połączyło ich coś więcej niż tylko wspólna walka. Z drugiej wiedziała, jakie życie prowadzą i jak bardzo dziecko nie pasuje do tego obrazka wiecznie zajętego ciągle to inną batalią łowcy. Odezwała się cicho, nie dając po sobie poznać, jaka burza zapanowała w jej myślach i sercu:  
\- Nie jestem przekonana, że chcesz usłyszeć odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Dean zawahał się. Nie mógł jednak się wycofać. Trzeba było iść za ciosem.   
\- Po prostu mi powiedz.  
Dziewczyna popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Burza przybrała rozmiary huraganu. Jeszcze silniej zacisnęła pięści, aż paznokcie mocno wbiły jej się w dłonie. Obawiała się jego reakcji, ale nie potrafiła go okłamać. Jej głos był niepewny, przesycony niepokojem, lecz wyrażał czystą prawdę.  
\- Ponieważ jestem w ciąży.  
Dean poczuł jakby dostał w splot słoneczny. Najpierw nieco go zamroczyło, przez moment płuca jakby zapomniały, że ich głównym zadaniem jest dostarczanie tlenu do jego organizmu, a na koniec doznał wrażenia, że cała krew zatrzymała mu się w żyłach i tylko serce tłukło mu się w klatce piersiowej jak zdezorientowany ptak, który nie potrafi dostrzec przed sobą przezroczystej szyby. Potem świat zwalił mu się na głowę.  
Sam podszedł niepewnie do pobladłego i wyraźnie oderwanego od otoczenia brata.  
\- Bobby podaj mi krzesło. Chyba doznał szoku.  
\- Cóż nie co dzień ktoś mu mówi, że najpewniej zostanie ojcem.  
Dean wreszcie się ocknął. W jego spojrzeniu Karen dostrzegła całą gamę emocji, gdy zmieniając się w różnych odcieniach zieleni, przenikały się wzajemnie w walce o dominację.  
Bobby skinął na Sama. Podszedł do Tamary i szepnął jej kilka słów. Kobieta próbowała zaprotestować, ale w końcu poddała się nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu namowom i potulnie wyszła na zewnątrz. Mąż ruszył za nią. Wkrótce w pokoju zostali tylko Dean i Karen.  
Żadna obecność nie przeszkadzała im w pełnym napięciu oczekiwaniu na pierwsze słowa. Sam zajął się nawet ciałem demonicy, które jednym ruchem podniósł z podłogi i wyniósł na zewnątrz, mrucząc cos o potrzebie rozpalenia ogniska.  
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała ciężka cisza. Powietrze wibrowało od powstrzymywanych emocji. Z każdą chwilą atmosfera robiła się coraz gęstsza. Mogli tak stać do skończenia świata. Karen zaczęła nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę. Nie mogła znieść jego milczenia, wreszcie odezwała się:  
\- Dean?  
Trudno mu było dojść do siebie. Kotłowało się w nim mocniej niż w zamkniętej klatce z wygłodniałymi lwami, walczącymi o ostatni kawałek mięsa. Krew pulsowała w skroniach, nieczuły na ból wołających o odpoczynek mięśni stał nieruchomo próbując na próżno uporządkować własne uczucia. Pytania przelatywały mu przez myśli. Jedno wybiło się ponad pozostałe.  
\- Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie powiedziałaś?  
Karen przysunęła się próbując nawiązać z nim mocniejszy kontakt, jakby te kilka kroków miało zniweczyć wszystkie problemy.   
\- Sama dowiedziałam się dopiero przed kilkoma dniami.  
Dean podniósł głowę.  
\- Jak to przed kilkoma dniami?  
Dziewczynę przeszył dreszcz słysząc ostrzejszy ton w jego głosie. Przycichła.  
\- Cóż, podejrzewałam coś wcześniej, ale odrzucałam ten pomysł. Sądziłam, że to niemożliwe. Dopiero Lilith ostatecznie mnie przekonała.  
\- Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wtedy? Albo w samochodzie?  
Pretensja, która kryła się w tych pytaniach trafiła Karen w samo serce. Poczuła jak łzy zaczynają napływać jej do oczu. Głos zaczął niepokojąco drżeć.  
\- A co miałam ci powiedzieć? Cześć, dzięki za ratunek, a wiesz tak przy okazji, jestem w ciąży, będziemy mieli dziecko. Cieszysz się? Teraz jestem wolna, może weźmiemy Impalę zbudujemy mały biały domek i będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie...? Bądźmy poważni... Przecież to równie prawdopodobne, co wyprawa na drugą stronę tęczy.  
Karen odwróciła się do niego tyłem. Objęła rękoma ramiona i spuściła głowę. Dean widział, że sprawił jej ból. Wiedział, że miała rację, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył, że może jest dla niego inna droga. Do diabła z aniołami i ich przeznaczeniem. Jego matka chciała dla niego innego życia, dla niego i Sammiego, może warto spróbować, choćby dla niej. Nie musi być taki jak swój ojciec, może dać temu dziecku więcej miłości, niż on zaznał w swym przeklętym życiu.  
Ostrożnie położył dłonie na ramionach Karen i obrócił jej twarz do siebie. Delikatnie przesunął palce po policzku ścierając wilgoć z jej gładkiej skóry. Uniósł podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy.  
\- Hej, pamiętaj, że jestem z Kansas, mamy tam naprawdę wyjątkowe tęcze.  
Karen jeszcze nie do końca rozumiała, co próbował jej powiedzieć, ale uśmiech, który pojawił mu się na twarzy obudził w niej nadzieję.  
\- Myślisz, że damy radę?  
\- Przecież nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie spróbujemy.  
Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na swoim brzuchu, czując jak tętno pulsuje w jej wnętrzu. Dean podążył za jej dłonią przykrywając jej rękę własną. Ciepło przenikało jej skórę, dodawało otuchy i napełniało powoli szczęściem. Wtuliła się w dające oparcie mocne męskie ciało, chłonąc jego zapach i ciesząc się z odzyskanego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nie była sama. Była gotowa na to, by samotnie wychowywać ich dziecko, ale świadomość, że wejdą na tę drogę wspólnie, dawało jej przeogromne uczucie radości. Przejmowało ją na wskroś. Miała wrażenie, że nic ich teraz nie może rozdzielić. Uniosła się na palcach i przyciągnęła jego głowę do siebie.  
\- Wiesz co Deanie Winchesterze?  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Kocham cię.  
Dean nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mu tych dwóch słów. Niby proste, podobne wszystkim innym, lecz jakże ogromną miały moc. Odnalazł usta Karen. W ten pocałunek włożył całą swoją miłość do tej dziewczyny. Tak, kochał ją i chciał z nią zostać. Chciał być przy swoim dziecku i dać im tyle miłości, ile jeszcze w nim zostało. Pocałunek z niewinnego zaczął robić się coraz bardziej namiętny, coraz bardziej gorący, prowadzący do tego, od czego wszystko się zaczęło. Dean pewnie wsunął niecierpliwy język do jej wnętrza. Karen cicho jęknęła, gdy przydusił ustami spragnionymi oddania jej rozciętą wargę. Chciał się wycofać, ale Karen mu nie pozwoliła. Mocniej wciągnęła go do środka, przytrzymując własnym językiem. Zaczynali się zatracać w cudownej grze. Wypuściła go na chwilę, ale tylko po to, by zanurzyć się w jego smakującym czystą słodyczą wnętrzu ust. Przywarli do siebie. Dean zsunął ręce na talię dziewczyny i popchnął ją na stojącą na środku pokoju kanapę.  
Wystarczyło kilka kroków i para zawisła nad nieco poruszonym ich pragnieniem sfatygowanym już nieco meblem. Kurtka Karen poleciała w kąt. Wkrótce dołączyła do niej lekko naderwana ciemna bluzeczka. Teraz przyszła kolej na niższą część garderoby. Klamerka paska z łatwością wypuściła więziony do tej pory przez nią skórzany rzemień. Zamek od spodni poddał się równie bezproblemowo, ułatwiając zsunięcie się dżinsów najpierw z jej bioder, potem ud, by zatrzymać się u kostek. Nie patrząc w dół, kosztując wywołującej uzależnienie słodyczy pocałunków Deana, Karen wysunęła nogi z lezących u jej stóp nogawek. Złapała za wystającą spod kurtki Deana koszulę i pociągnęła na bok. Miękki materiał napiął się protestując niewielkim trzaskiem. Ponaglany chłopak odchylił ramiona pozwalając jej dłoniom nadal zaciskającym się na kawałku tkaniny pozbawić się części ubrania. Oderwali się od siebie ciężko łapiąc oddech. Rozpalone gorączką oczy błyszczały niesamowitym blaskiem. Zieleń jego spojrzenia otoczyła Karen i zamknęła w swojej toni. Poczuła, jak pochłania ją w coraz głębsze kręgi zniewolenia. Wsunęła mu ręce pod koszulkę i ciągnąc mężczyznę za sobą, wolno opadła na czekające na nich łóżko. Przesunęła się wyżej sięgając głową ułożonej na brzegu poduszki. Ugięła lekko nogi i zachęcająco przeciągnęła się ponaglając go do bliższego kontaktu. Nie potrzebne były dodatkowe namowy, kolano chłopaka dotknęło jej biodra, gdy nachylił się nad nią, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie koszulkę wciąż jeszcze ukrywającą jego doskonale zbudowane ciało. Teraz dłonie Karen mogły cieszyć się dotykiem jego nagiej skóry i fascynującą jej wzrok grą mięśni. Na przedramionach widoczne były niewielkie zadrapania, efekt niedawno stoczonych walk. Obite kostki na dłoniach, to zdarte do krwi ślady świeżych ran. Na chwilę ich dłonie złączyły się ponownie witając się ze sobą. Jak mała wydawała się jej drobna ręka przy jego silnej zaprawionej w walce dłoni. Spletli ze sobą palce i mocno zacisnęli w jedną pięść. Przełożyła ramiona do góry i odchyliła głowę na bok, pozwalając by usta Deana rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po jej najwrażliwszych zagłębieniach szyi. Rozłączyli ręce. Karen od razu wplotła mu palce we włosy bawiąc się nimi i delektując ich przeplataną słońcem barwą. Chłopak przesunął rękę na jej plecy i bez trudu odpiął niewielki zatrzask, ramiączka stanika rozluźniły się i przy jego niewielkiej pomocy zsunęły z ramion. Uwolnione piersi radośnie zadrgały dopominając się o pieszczoty, którymi szybko zostały obdarowane. Najpierw prawy wzgórek pod czułym dotykiem naprężył się i pociemniał, lecz zaraz i lewy podążył jego śladem. Karen westchnęła gdy żywy i ruchliwy język bawił się naprzemian coraz bardziej wilgotnymi przybierającymi już barwę dobrego bordeaux wierzchołkami piersi. Czuła jednak, że wilgoć udziela się również jej innej części ciała. Wsunęła dłonie za pasek chłopaka i pociągnęła w dół. Dean uniósł się nieco i wspomógł jej wysiłki zrzucając na podłogę ostatnie części ubrania blokujące śmielsze działania. Ponownie skrzyżowali ze sobą spojrzenia, gdy palce Deana wniknęły pod cieniutki koronkowy materiał i zaczęły zjeżdżać po jej smukłych nogach, jednocześnie gładząc je w pobudzającej pieszczocie. Karen rozchyliła uda i otworzyła się przed kochankiem. Dean osunął się na nią, mocniej dociskając swoje ciało do spragnionej dotyku jej drżącej skóry. Wplótł dłoń w jej włosy i wypiął z nich spinkę. Kasztanowa kaskada rozsypała się po poduszce. W oku chłopaka mignął błysk zadowolenia. Delikatnie opuszkami palców odgarnął zaplątane kosmyki z policzka i sięgając kciukiem jej ust obrysował ich kształt. Wargi Karen były opuchnięte od jego pocałunków. W Deanie obudził się instynkt posiadacza. To za jego sprawą ich delikatna malinowa barwa przemieniła się w ciemnowiśniową i do niego teraz należały. Czuł silną chęć sprawdzenia, czy ich smak też się zmienił. Dziewczyna zaś pod wpływem jego spojrzenia nieświadomie poddając się impulsowi wysunęła odrobinę język i oblizała spierzchnięte usta. W Deanie coś urosło. Żar skrywający się w jego ciele zwiększył się, a potem poddał się pragnieniu miażdżąc jej usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Przesunął nieco biodra i natarł na gotowe do przyjęcia wejście. Otarł się o jej najwrażliwsze płatki i wydarł z jej gardła niecierpliwy jęk. Na języku poczuł smak krwi, to Karen przygryzła mu wargę próbując rozładować napięcie. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk mocniej na niego napierając. Dean przerwał pocałunek przygotowując się na wejście w jej rozognione ciało. Odnalazł cudowny guziczek o magicznej mocy i śmiało przetestował jego działanie. Efekt był natychmiastowy. Karen na moment zastygła w ogromnym napięciu, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. Krew wrzała w niej. Serce tłoczyło rozszalały w żyłach czerwony płyn. Jej niesamowita ekscytacja i reakcje na jego dotyk rozpalały w nim huragan ognia. Każdy jej jęk niczym wiatr podsycał w nim żar. Niecierpliwie wiła się pod nim. Przynaglając go, prosząc całą sobą o spełnienie. Przesunęła wyżej nogę, szerzej otwierając przejście. Dean delikatnie przytrzymał ją wsuwając rękę pod kolano dziewczyny i czując jak przez jej ciało przechodzi dreszcz pragnienia.  
\- Już malutka... już jestem.  
\- Dean... teraz... ja już nie mogę.  
Odrobinę cofnął się wywołując u Karen jęk zawodu, lecz szybko powrócił wnikając w nią, łącząc ich ciała w idealnym dopasowaniu. Dziewczyna zacisnęła rękę na zagłówku kanapy, gdzie odnalazł ją Dean zamykając jej dłoń we własnej. Wcisnął się głębiej w wilgotne wnętrze mocniej dociskając Karen do oparcia łóżka.  
\- Podnieś powieki skarbie... spójrz na mnie... chcę... chcę widzieć twoje oczy...  
Głos miał urywany, zachrypnięty, ale wciąż głęboki i przejmujący. Karen odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie. Gdy uniosła powieki spod ciężkich opadających rzęs ukazał się obraz czystego pragnienia i rozkoszy. Napotkała równie intensywny przepiękny odcień pożądania i poczucia jedności.  
Teraz Dean zaczął się w niej poruszać. Nie pozwalał przymknąć powiek, przez zielone zwierciadła przyzywając ją do siebie. Czarne źrenice skrzyły się w głębokim oceanie jedynej tak ukochanej przez nią barwy. Przenikał przez nią sięgając najgłębszych zakamarków jej duszy. Jego ciało drażniło ją w najgłębszej znanej człowiekowi pieszczocie. Wsparła się mocniej na poduszce poddając się kolejnym falom czystej rozkoszy. Rytm stawał się coraz szybszy, coraz bardziej przenikający i coraz bardziej gwałtowny. Spełnienie było tuż, tuż... Dean ostatni raz przykrył jej usta własnymi i spił ostatni krzyk, który uformował się w kształt jego imienia. Jeszcze kilka pchnięć i zastygł wypełniając ją całkowicie sobą. Dotknął wargami płatka jej ucha i szepnął:  
\- Karen... kocham cię.

KONIEC


End file.
